Just what I think
by Annie G Lupin
Summary: Tras cuatro años de estar en el colegio, Fer regresa tras un extraño verano a ver a sus amigos. El chico que le gusta, comienza a no ser de su interés, y todo comienza a cambiar, desde el día que sube al expreso. Cap. 19!
1. Chapter 1

**Las buenas noticias**

-Fernanda, despierta y levántate o perderás el expreso.- dijo la madre antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica miró el reloj muggle sobre la mesa de noche; hacía veinte minutos que debió haberse levantado para llegar puntual al andén, pero ni eso la hizo apresurarse un poco mas. No fue hasta que su madre toco a la puerta cuando tomó la ropa que utilizaría para llegar al andén y entró a la regadera.

Al salir, posó frente al espejo y comenzó a vestirse. Su cuerpo era delgado, a ella no le incomodaba serlo, y su cabello castaño largo hasta la cintura era de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella misma. Al terminar de ponerse los zapatos, recogió su cabello en una coleta y salió del baño. Ya no tenía tiempo de desayunar. Salió de su casa con su lechuza Harvey en el brazo izquierdo. AL subir al auto y dirigirse hacia la estación, comenzó a recordar que hacía unos días había recibido su quinta carta de Hogwarts, y no solo era diferente en los libros, si no que venía con algo más: la insignia de prefecta de Ravenclaw había hecho que su mamá se pusiera muy exigente. Eso no era lo que le preocupaba a Fer: el chico que le gustaba era un verdadero rufián, y no quería que los únicos momentos en los que pudiera hablarle fuera porque rompiera una regla enfrente de sus narices y que ella tuviera que castigarlo.

Sus ojos castaños obscuros miraban por la ventana el mundo del cual de había separado hacía ya una larga temporada, y se puso a recordar lo aterrada que se sentía hacía cinco años al pensar que tenía que correr hacia un muro para llegar al andén donde la esperaba el expreso que la llevaría hasta Hogwarts.

Este año todo cambiaría; desde que la nombraron prefecta y con la idea de los exámenes de Timos, ella sabía que este año no sería lo mismo y que una vez más, Sirius Black no la vería y no la invitaría a salir.

Al llegar a la estación pudo ver rostros conocidos, pero debido a que ya no había mucho tiempo, todos corrían hacia la plataforma 9 ¾. Al subir al expreso, no pudo notar que Severus Snape iba justo detrás de ella.

-No estorbes, inmunda sangre sucia.- dijo empujándola. Definitivamente se había levantado con el pie equivocado.

-¡Fer!, por aquí.- escucho pocos metros después.

-¡Annie! Esperaba verte desde hace semanas.-

- Yo también, pero tu como siempre, llegado tarde .- ambas rieron y entraron para ponerse cómodas y platicar sobre el verano, pero Fernanda había olvidado que tenia que ir al vagón de los prefectos.

Recién se habían sentado cuándo dos caras conocidas aparecieron por la puerta: Alex Thomas y Sean O'Connor. Alex y Annie eran muy parecidos: delgados, morenos, incluso el cabellos de ambos era largo, solo que el de Annie llegaba a media espalda u el de Alex hasta la nuca. Los ojos de Annie eran verdes, y los de Alex obscuros y daba la impresión de que fueran negros. Sean era diferente; era alto de cuerpo musculoso, su cabello era corto y castaño muy claro, sus ojos azules. Era golpeador del equipo de Ravenclaw y el mejor amigo de Annie.

-¡Hola chicas!- dijo sean con gran emotividad mientras que tomaban asiento frente a ellas.

– Le tenemos buenas nuevas a Annie.- dijo Alex antes de que ellas pudieran decir nada.

- ¿A mi?... ¿De que se trata?-

-Conseguimos que Neal nos dijera quienes serían los prefectos de Gryffindor. – dijo Alex con mucha emotividad.

-Y nos dijo que Evans sería la prefecta.- continuó Sean

-¿Y eso a mi que me puede agradar?... Es decir, bien por ella, es una gran chica pero…-

-El punto es que hablamos también con Pettigrew.- la interrumpió Alex con cara de fastidio.

-Y nos dijo que tu amado Lupin estaría con ella en el vagón de los prefectos.-

-¿Remus?- A Annie le brillaron los ojos. Fer reparo que ella también estaría con Lily y Remus en ese vagón.

-Pues pudieron haber esperado a unos minutos.- dijo levantándose de si asiento y disponiéndose a salir.- así no hubieran tenido que juntarse con ere Pettigrew, ahora no se lo quitarán de encima.- y se marchó.

-¿A dónde va?- pregunto Alex

-¿y que le ocurre?- dijo sean con aire de preocupación en el rostro.

-Al vagón de prefectos. Me envió una lechuza hace u par de días. Antes de terminar el año hicimos una apuesta ella y yo, y dijimos que si Miriam era nombrada prefecta yo la invitaría a Hogsmade, pero como la nombraron a ella, me debe una salida a Hogsmade. Es solo que no le agrada la idea de ser prefecta, más que nada por que Black es algo desastroso.-

-Bueno, al menos ella y Lupin tendrán contacto y así podrás acercarte a el.- dijo Alex en tono de burla.

-No seas así, que tu desesperado amor por Evans te tiene fuera de este mundo desde que se puso el sombrero seleccionador hace cinco años.- dijo Sean provocando que Annie soltara una carcajada y que Alex tomara un color rojo tomate hasta las orejas.

Así que Fer caminó hasta el vagón de los prefectos, y andando así como en otro mundo llena de fastidio, tropezó con alguien. Un chico alto de cabellos obscuros, fortachón y todo un galán… Sirius Black. El impacto fue tal que ambos quedaron tumbados en el suelo del expreso y ella se sintió avergonzada con el chico.

-Canuto, ten más cuidado.- la ayudó a levantarse un chico alto de cabello oscuro y despeinado: James Potter.

-Discúlpame, no vi que venías.- Sirius se puso algo nervioso al ver la insignia de la chica.

-Descuida… yo… vengo algo distraída.- dijo la chica tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

-Oye… tu… ¿eres amiga de Evans?- dijo James con una muy extraña curiosidad.

-Algo así… pero ¿por que?- dijo ella tratando de correr hacia el vagón y zafarse de los chicos. Como siempre, ya iba tarde.

-Por nada… te veré después.- dijo James recargándose en Sirius para recoger algo que vio en el suelo.

-Si claro, adiós.- Y se marchó corriendo hacia el vagón.

-¿Que tienes en la mano Cornamenta?- preguntó Sirius tratando de ver lo que había recogido su amigo.

-Nuestro pase a las Chicas de Ravenclaw.- dijo James con un tono engreído, dio unos golpecitos en el pecho de su amigo y se fue seguido por el.

Por andar a las prisas, Fer tropezó nuevamente con otro merodeador. Remus Lupin. Ambos chocaron frente a la puerta del vagón de los prefectos, así que antes de pedir disculpas, entraron.

Al salir, Remus se acercó a la chica que ya estaba fastidiada de pensar en el completo cumplimiento de las reglas del castillo.

-Ni siquiera te pedí una disculpa.- dijo el joven de cabello castaño con la mirada fija en los ojos de la chica. Esta no pudo dejar de dibujar una sonrisa.

-Descuida, ambos íbamos a las prisas.-

-¡Fer!, ¿Cómo ah estado el verano?- dijo la voz de Lily Evans, una chica pelirroja de Gryffindor con la que había compartido vagón el primer año que viajaron en el expreso a Hogwarts.

-Bien, me da mucho gusto verte.-

-También me da gusto, y me agrada mucho que ambas seamos prefectas.-

-Tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos.- dijo Remus viendo la alegría repentina de Fer. Esta sombró su rostro.

-Mi madre lo está.- y sin decir mas se disponía a retirarse cuando Neal, prefecto de Ravenclaw la llamó por la espalda

-¿Puedo hablarte un momento?-

-Claro. Disculpen chicos, los veré después.-

Caminaron unos pasos para alejarse de la gente que salía del vagón para reunirse con sus otros compañeros. Por fin se detuvieron y Neal dijo:

-Me alegra tener motivos para acercarme a ti.-

-¿Cómo?- la frase la tomo por sorpresa.

-Olvídalo. Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo. Cinco años en la misma casa y aún no nos conocemos bien.-

-Seguro.-

-¿te veo en el Gran Comedor?-

-Si, ahí estaré.- y dicho esto se marchó.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad?- dijo Lily a Remus cuando Fer se marchó con Neal.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Es una gran chica, mejor que los chicos con los que te juntas.-

-No me gusta, ¿de donde sacas eso Lily?- y se marchó en busca de sus amigos.

Cuando fer llegó con sus amigos, fue recibida con abrazos y risas, lo que la puso de mejor humor.

-Cuéntanos, ¿Cómo te fue con mi chico?- dijo Annie cambiando de asiento quedando entre los dos chicos y dejando de un laso a Fer en el otro lado.

-Si, cuéntanos, a Alex le gustaría saber como está Evans.- Alex se puso rojo como tomate y no dijo nada, solo miró al suelo mientras escuchaba las risas de los demás.

-Creo que no es tan malos, después de todo, Lily es una chica muy linda.- dijo mirando a Alex, que seguía mirando al suelo.- y Remus es…-

- ¿es que?...- dijo Annie ansiosa.

-Digamos que es muy peculiar.

Ante la mirada de extrañeza de los chicas, les contó que se había tropezado con el antes de entrar en el vagón, que habían platicado al salir, y la platica con Neal. No les dijo que había cruzado un par de palabras con Sirius y con James, ya que prefería mantenerlo en secreto.

Cuando el tren disminuyó su velocidad, Neal apareció en la puerta del compartimiento y pidió a Fer que lo acompañara para organizar a los niños de primer año. Al salir ella, los otros tres chicos se dispusieron a salir hablando de lo diferente que sería Fer si se llegara a interesar en Neal.

Mientras tanto, los merodeadores, o al menos tres de ellos, estaban en plena situación.

-¿Me vas a decir cual es el dichoso pase a las chicas de Ravenclaw?- Decía Sirius mientras bajaba sus cosas de la rejilla.

-Ya te dije que pronto lo verás.- dijo James.

-En mi opinión Cornamenta, creo que sería mejor que nos dijeras cual es el "brillante plan" que tienes en mente.- Dijo Peter tratando de no tropezar con el baúl de Sirius.

-Colagusano- dijo Sirius inmovilizándolo con un brazo por la espalda.- no creo que ninguna chica se llegara a interesar en una rata como tu.- James comenzó a reír tanto que tubo que sentarse.

- No tienen que saber que somos animagos… y menos la forma que tomamos.- dijo Peter tratando de soltarse de su compañero quién tropezó y callo de lleno en el baúl de James

-No te preocupes.- dijo James tratando de contener la risa.- estoy seguro que hay alguien para ti en algún lugar…

-Si.- dijo Sirius.-… de las alcantarillas.- y con esto rieron los chicos mientras que Peter trataba de golpearlos para que callaran mientras que pasaban unas chicas de Hufflepuff frente a la puerta del compartimiento que estaba abierta. El expreso se había detenido.

Al bajar del expreso al andén, los chicos corrieron hacia la multitud que esperaba los carruajes que los llevarían hasta el castillo. A lo lejos, James podía ver a Lily junto a los chicos de primero, Sirius podía ver a una chica linda que estaba hablando con Alice, y Peter miraba a una cara conocida, una chica con la que había salido en el verano, su nombre era Grace Bowie y pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff.

Alice y Annie estaban unos cuantos metros delante de Grace y sus amigas, hablando de los planes que tenían para el año que comenzaría en pocos minutos. Subieron al carro que llegaba y se dirigieron al castillo acompañadas de Mindy y Jaz (Gryffindor) y Regi y Miriam (Ravenclaw).

Otro año comenzaba, pero nada de lo que pasaría estaba contemplado en las mentes de las chicas ni en las de los chicos. Todos estaban seguros que no habría novedades en el nuevo año, pero el profesor Albus Dumbledore estaba preocupado, ya que las artes obscuras estaban retomando fuerza, y no sabía de donde venia aquella malignidad. El tenia que mantener a salvo el colegio y además tenia que disimular que nada estaba pasando, ya que el ministerio de magia tenia ciertas reglas para la seguridad de los colegios, y una de ellas era la discreción. Ahora los alumnos comenzaban a entrar al castillo, así conservo la calma y se dispuso a tener un año tranquilo.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Chapter 2

**Entre miradas y atenciones**

Al Entrar en el Gran comedor, Lily y Fer buscaron a sus compañeras de cuarto en sus respectivas mesas. Al encontrar a Annie, Regi y Miriam, se sentó frente a Regi y Miriam y junto a Annie, dejando un espacio para que se sentara Neal. Sean y Alex se sentaron junto a Regi y Miriam a esperar el gran banquete. Por su parte, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Remus y Lily estaban sentados entre Peter y Mindy, mientras que Alice y James, frente a ellos, estaba entre Jaz y Sirius. La selección de las casas pasó sin gran novedad. En alguna ocasión, Lily le hizo un comentario a Alice sobre lo lindo que era un niño pelirrojo que había ingresado a Gryffindor. Cuando la ultima niña fue seleccionada para Slytherin, el director del colegio, el profesor Albus Dumbledore se puso de pie para el discurso de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a este su colegio. Nuevamente les recuerdo que nadie puede estar después de las diez treinta ni antes que aclare el día fuera de sus dormitorios, y como nuevo aviso, les quiero informar que la enfermería se ah trasladado hacia el tercer piso de la torre Norte, donde se encuentra a igual distancia de la entrada a todas las salas comunes de sus casas. Y por último, ustedes saben que yo soy hombre de pocas palabras, así que sin mas que decir… espero que disfruten de este banquete que se les ah preparado.- y dicho esto, las cuatro mesas de alumnos y la de profesores se llenaron de las delicias mas variadas; desde ensalada de Col de los invernaderos del colegio hasta el helado mas extravagante de la nevería del callejón Diagon.

Lily apenas probó bocado; la sola presencia de James casi frente a ella, le había quitado el apetito. Era un chico engreído, conquistador que no dejaba de alardear sobre cuantas chicas habían caído a sus pies.

James la miró toda la noche durante la cena, tratando de entender por que seguía interesado en ella si siempre había sido muy mala con el, y comenzó a pensar en lo peor que podrían ponerse las cosas ahora que Lily era prefecta.

-Creo que Cornamenta sigue clavado con la flaquita del otro lado tuyo.-dijo Sirius sin dejar de soltar una pequeña risa.

-No creo que lo logre, Evans cree que es un…- comenzó a decir Remus

-No importa lo que crea, Remus, James es un merodeador y nosotros lo merodeadores siempre conseguimos lo que buscamos. -

-Conozco a Lily…-

-Y yo a James…-

-No la va a alcanzar.-

-No la va a dejar.-

-No le va a hacer caso.-

-No se resistirá a sus encantos. -

-Te digo que no podrá.-

-Ya lo veremos Lunático.- y ambos se sumieron en la sopa de caracoles hervidos.

Desde la meza de Ravenclaw, Sean podía ver a una chica delgada de cabello rubio y ojos al parecer dorados, sentada junto al buscador de Gryffindor: Alice. Ciertamente nunca la había visto, pero ahora que su amiga era prefecta y Fer también, tenían que estar cerca de la hora del banquete.

-Alex… ¿Quién es la chica frente a Evans?-

-No lo se, nunca la había visto.-

-En todos los años que has visto a Evans ¿no habías visto a su mejor amiga?- esta vez fue Annie quien habló, pues ya se había dado cuenta de quien hablaban.

-Precisamente veo a Evans, no al mundo que la rodea.-

-Por eso no te hace caso.-

-Basta los dos.- dijo Sean para poner fin a esa discusión.- estamos hablando de la chica linda, no de las fantasías frustradas de Alex.- Este se sumió nuevamente en el jugo de calabaza rojo como un tomate.

-Su nombre es Alice Thomson.-

-¿muy amiga de Evans?- Preguntó Sean velozmente

-Si.- respondió la chica rápidamente

-¿tanto como tu?- Le preguntó a fer que ya había estado escuchándolos.

-Yo diría que más.- respondió sin darle mayor importancia.

-Y…¿Por qué me suena familiar su apellido?- dudó un segundo

-No es por nada O'Connor.- dijo Neal que salía de las profundidades del Diario El Profeta.- pero creo que Alice no es tu tipo.-

-¿A que te refieres?- Sean sonó muy extrañado por aquel comentario.

-Solo digo lo que pienso.- y desapareció tras el diario nuevamente.

-Alice es prima de Neal.- dijo Annie provocando la risa de su amiga y una mirada de tensión entre los dos chicos. Alex estaba perdido en Lily otra vez.

Minutos más tarde, el profesor Albus Dumbledore pidió nuevamente el silencio de los alumnos. Se puso de pie y dijo:

-¿Me prestan su atención un momento?- el salón quedó en silencio.- Nuevamente les doy la bienvenida esperando que hallan disfrutado el gran banquete que se les preparó con motivo de las grandes noticias que les quiero dar. Este año, se tenía la intención de realizar el torneo de los tres magos, sin embargo, debido a la mala participación del consejo escolar internacional y a la falta de interés en ello, hemos decidido incluir un concurso mas este año, que les otorgará puntos a sus casas para acercarse mas a la copa de la casa. El concurso constará de siete simples pruebas que se distribuirán a lo largo del año de forma que no intervengan en los partidos de quidditch ni en los exámenes de Timos de quinto año.- ante este comentario, todos los alumnos de quinto año hicieron muecas de sufrimiento y preocupación. El profesor ignoró el aire de preocupación y continuó.- Para las pruebas, requerirán de organización. Durante el transcurso de la semana, todos los estudiantes deberán escoger un representante de habitación y decirle a algún prefecto de su casa, y como último punto, los prefectos no podrán ser dichos representantes… ellos tienen ya muchas tareas. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse, mañana les esperan muchas cosas. A todos buenas noches, y disfruten este nuevo año en Hogwarts como si fuera el ultimo.- Ante este comentario, muchos profesores voltearon hacia su director que se mantuvo sereno sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Ravenclaw, por aquí!- gritaron Neal y Fer a coro levantándose. Los demás los siguieron hacia la sala común, donde hablarían a gusto en los sillones frente a la chimenea.

Al llegar a la torre y cruzar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, Lily y Remus dieron las últimas aclaraciones a los alumnos de primero, mientras que Sirius tomaba asiento junto a Alice en un Sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Así que… ¿que tal el verano?.- dijo el chico tomando un aire relajador que ella encontró desagradable.

-Piérdete Black.- dijo ella mientras se sumía en un articulo de El Profeta.

-No seas tan agresiva, en verdad me interesa saberlo.- dijo arrebatándole el diario. Lo dobló y lo puso a un lado.

-Eso o tal vez quieres saber a que chica puedes atrapar.- puso cara de fastidio.

-Me mal entiendes Thomson.-

-No, no lo hago, y tú lo sabes bien.-

-De acuerdo, tienes razón, pero lo haces sonar feo.-

-Pero es la verdad.-

-El punto es que tienes un familiar en Ravenclaw… y tal vez pudieras decirme, informarme, avisarme, etc. Algo de alguna chica que este interesada en…

-¿en un engreído y patético conquistador como tu?

-No hables así.-

-Sería traición femenina si te lanzara a alguna chica a tus brazos para que la lastimes.-

-Vamos Thomson, eso de las reglas de las chicas son muy complicadas.-

-Demasiado para alguien como tu.- y ella se marcho escaleras arriba disculpándose con Remus al que empujó sin querer.

-¿Qué pasa Canuto?.- dijo este con un aire de preocupación en la mirada.

-Nada. Cada día es menos fácil hablar con una chica.-

-¿Cómo?.- dijo burlón.- ¿un conquistador como Sirius Black no puede hablar con una chica?.-

-No te burles, es que creen que todos los hombres son iguales.-

-Y tú no eres como ella cree.-

-No me ayudes Lunático.- y ambos se sumieron en risas.

Mientras, James no podía despegar la vista de Evans, quien iba escaleras arriba.

-James, déjala ya, sabes que no tiene ojos para ti.- dijo Peter sentándose frente a los otros dos merodeadores, acción que James imitó.

-¿Y para ti si?.- dijo Sirius provocando la risa de los otros.

-No juegues.- dijo este ofendido, tomo el diario que Alice había dejado y se sumió en el artículo de la primera pagina: MISTERIOSA DESAPARICIÓN EN HOGSMADE:

Los habitantes de esta colonia afirman que Alison Mirgade, habitante de dicho lugar, desapareció la mañana del 28 de Agosto del presente. Nadie notificó a la comunidad de seguridad para magos y brujas hasta esta mañana. Reporteros de diferentes diarios y revistas se acercaron al lugar de los hechos sin obtener respuestas que concuerden con lo sucedido. Los habitantes de esta colonia, afirman que no se presento a trabajar a "las tres escobas" dicho día, y los investigadores afirman que no hay rastros de ella en su propiedad. Madame Rosmerta, jefa de la desaparecida, afirma que la noche anterior no dio señales de que pretendiera salir de viaje.

_… Y aunque así fuera_- dijo uno de los investigadores del caso_- se ah notificado a todos los medios de transportes posibles y afirman que ninguna bruja con esas características halla viajado ese día. Se esta investigando su posible estancia en Francia, ya que tiene familiares en esa zona, pero hasta el momento no se tiene nada._

Se ah notificado también, que el auror Alastor Moody se encargará del caso de ahora en adelante.

_… Un hombre muy capaz de llevar un caso como este es Alastor, seguro el encontrara el por que de la desaparición, y, si es posible, traerá de regreso a la señorita Mirgade_- Afirmo el Ministro de magia.

Hasta ahora, nadie puede decirnos bien que esta pasando. Si ah visto a la mujer de la fotografía debajo del encabezado, favor de avisar a las autoridades correspondientes y siga al pendiente por que le daremos cada detalle del caso por su diario El Profeta.

-Increíble que nadie sepa lo que paso.- dijo Peter al terminar de leer.

-No nos preocupemos por ahora.- dijo Remus tratando de sonar calmado.- subamos al dormitorio, por que mañana será un día difícil.

-¿Escucharon lo de la desaparición en Hogsmade?- Regi sacaba las cosas de su baúl mientras conversaba con las demás.

-Si.- dijo Miriam volteando hacia su amiga.- Esa mujer era un sol, llego a atenderme un par de veces el año pasado¿que le habrá ocurrido?

-Dicen que no han escuchado nada que concuerde con los hechos.- Annie se había unido a la conversación

-Mejor será que no nos preocupemos por eso cuando tenemos mas cosas de que preocuparnos.- Regi siguió acomodando sus cosas en los cajones.

-No comiences con que tenemos que estudiar mucho para los exámenes de Timos.- Annie puso cara de fastidio.

-No me refiero a eso… me refiero a lo que dijo Dumbledore en el Gran comedor, pero ahora que lo mencionas, no es mala idea comenzar con eso.

-No… esta bien¿Quién será la representante de nuestra habitación?-

-yo no puedo, así que decidan ustedes.- Fer terminó con el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-Yo opino que Miriam seria una gran representante.- dijo Annie mirando sus ojos rasgados.

-¿yo¿y por que yo?- la chica puso cara de susto ante la propuesta.

-Piénsalo bien.- Annie llamo la atención de todas.- Este concurso está substituyendo al torneo de los tres magos. Necesitamos a alguien inteligente y hábil, alguien que pueda sacar provecho de toda su capacidad, explotarse a si misma para conseguir un fin, y quien mejor que Miriam para ello.-

-Pues en mi opinión.- dijo Miriam con un aire de indignación.- el que sea muy estudiosa no me convierte en la indicada. Además, si es un juego de habilidad, Regi es la Buscadora de la casa¿Por qué no ella?-

-No me avientes la Bludger.- intervino Regi. Era una chica de cabello corto, flaca que daba la impresión de que se rompería con el primer soplido de viento, pero aún así, era muy ágil y rápida en su escoba.

-Vamos chicas, tenemos que decidir ya.- dijo Annie ya fastidiada por la conversación.

-Yo voto por Annie.- dijo Regi poniéndose en pie.

-yo sugiero que sea Regi.- Miriam la imitó.

-Y yo digo que sea Miriam.- Annie estaba algo indignada. Fer comenzó a reír.- ¿De que te ríes?-Annie cambio su indignación por extrañeza.

-¿No se dan cuenta de que es lo que intentan hacer?

-Explícate Reeves.- Regi ya se había sentado en la cama de Miriam mientras esta seguía levantada.

-Mejor díganme quien de ustedes será y luego les explicaré.

En la torre de Gyffindor, la discusión de los chicos de quinto año era muy diferente. Discutían sobre el mismo tema, pero con distintas posturas ante ello.

-Yo creo que yo sería un gran representante por que soy el buscador del equipo de quiditch, y eso quiere decir que soy más ágil que cualquiera de ustedes.- James jugaba con una pelota recostado en su cama.

-Pues si de eso se trata, Peter es más listo que tu.- Sirius estaba tratando de desempacar, pero la conversación lo mantenía mas ocupado.

-¿en que sentido?- james dejo el juego y se sentó en la cama.

-En todos los sentidos.- Peter estaba muy ocupado acomodando algunas cosas en sus cajones pero estaba al pendiente de lo que decían los demás

-Yo creo que Remus sería el mas indicado, pero como es prefecto, no puede aprovechar esta gran oportunidad.- James se levanto y le lanzo la pelota a Remus, burlándose de sus situación.

-Créeme, cornamenta, cuando digo que no me gustaría estar en los zapatos del representante de esta habitación.- dijo entrando al baño para lavar sus dientes.

-Por favor Canuto.- James se había hincado en el suelo y tomado la pierna de Sirius.- déjame ser yo. ¿Qué tal que Evans es la representante de su cuarto?-

- Aunque Evans fuera no voy a dejar que aproveches mi oportunidad, tu eres el buscador¿Cuánta fama más quieres?- Empujo a James para que le soltara la pierna, este se quedó tendido en el suelo.- Además Evans es prefecta, por si no lo recuerdas

-Muchas chicas lindas querrán saber quien de ustedes será el merodeador que represente a esta habitación.- Peter se recostó en la cama. No sabía por que no le llamaba la atención ser él, pero la verdad era que en su nueva idea de superarse este nuevo año no entraba la posibilidad de ser el representante de los merodeadores.

-Lunático.- Sirius se posó frente a el que salía del baño.- tu decide por que con Potter no se puede¿Quién crees que debe ser?-

Remus tomo la decisión.

En el cuarto de las chicas, la decisión se tomó con menos discusión, pero algo que desconcertaba a Lily era que lo prefectos no pudieran participar, no por ella, si no por que de los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor de quinto, el que ella consideraba el más capaz, era Remus, pero precisamente por ser el mas sensato, era el prefecto.

-Alice.- la llamó Mindy Johnes, una chica delgada y alta.- ¿Por qué no quieres ser tu la que nos represente?-

- No es que no me llame la atención, vamos¿a quien no?, es solo que no creo que a mi primo le guste la idea.- respondió la chica algo triste.

-Alice, no puedes estar siempre diciendo que a tu primo no le va a gustar algo que a ti si.- dijo Jaz, una chica morena alta de cabello dorado.- Lo has dicho desde que fueron puestos en casas distintas.-

-Jaz tiene razón, además, te aseguro que si el pudiera, el participaría.- Lily la abrazó amigablemente.

-Piénsalo Alice.- Jaz se sentó junto a ellas.- eres cazadora del equipo, tienes buenas calificaciones, y eres muy linda¿Qué mas se espera de esa persona?-

Y así suponemos que fue en todas las habitaciones del castillo, al menos en la de los alumnos, pues en el despacho del director, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Flitwick cuestionaban severamente las indirectas que lanzó el director en la cena.

-Albus. Considero una falta a las medidas de seguridad el que hallas hecho eso.-La profesora estaba que podían preparas calabazas cosidas en su cara por la rabia que presentaba.- Por la seguridad de nuestro alumnado debemos tener discreción.-

-¿discreción, Minerva?- El profesor miraba al cielo como buscando una señal.- no creo que ocultarles la verdad los prepare mas que una simple indirecta. Podrías ser el fin del mundo como lo conocemos, y no solo del mundo mágico, los muggles corren igual o mayor peligro que nosotros.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo el profesor Flitwick que estaba parado en la silla del escritorio debido a su corta estatura.- sin embargo son reglas del ministerio. No podemos oponernos a ellas, escuchaste las amenazas, si no queremos tener al ministerio entrometiendo sus narices en el colegio, será mejor que respetemos sus reglas.-

-Ya lo se, pero es absurdo… tal vez si les dijéramos a los mayores…

-Ni lo pienses Albus.- McGonagall se quitó el sombrero y lo dejo sobre la mesa.- Se correrían los rumores en todo el astillo en la primera hora. Además los Malfoy aún trabajan en el ministerio, y si le dijéramos algo a su hijo sería echarnos la soga al cuello. Albus… esta situación me desagrada tanto como a ti, pero no conocemos la fuente de esta malignidad. No podemos combatir contra algo que nuestros ojos no ven…

-Precisamente por eso tenemos que estar atentos a cualquier señal. El motivo de este nuevo concurso es mantenerlos preparados y alerta… y así, si llegara a pasar algo extraño, podremos decir que es parte de ello para no alarmar a los alumnos.-

-¿Y si es verdad, Albus…-Flitwick tenia cara de preocupación.- … que nos toque vivir el momento del Señor tenebroso?-

-Por favor.- McGonagall sonó mas asustada aún que el.- Traer opciones perturbadoras a mentes perturbadas no es lo mejor.-

- Pero son posibilidades.- La voz de Dumbledore estaba serena como siempre.- y hay que tenerlas en mente todo el tiempo, porque algún día nos tocara vivir alguna de ellas, y hay que estar preparados para la peor.-

-Buenos días alumnos. Por primera vez me dirijo a ustedes como los alumnos de quinto año, y me agrada que las cuatro casas tomen clase juntas conmigo.- El aula de transformaciones estaba ocupada por los alumnos de quinto año a la primera hora del lunes. La profesora McGonagall estaba de pie junto a su escritorio.- Este año estudiaremos un curso intensivo de repaso y lo complementaremos para la preparación de su examen de Timos, aunque a la señorita Geler no le agrade la idea.- Annie se sumergió en su libro de "transformación de animales en movimiento.- y aprovechando que esta clase la toman las cuatro casas, en una semana les comunicaré quienes son los representantes de quinto año. Ahora, saquen su libro de "guía de transformación para principiantes" y quiero que comiences la lectura de los primeros tres capítulos y me entreguen para la próxima semana un resumen de no menos de mil palabras. Pónganse a practicar los conjuros que espero no se les dificulte a los alumnos de quinto año.-

Todos hicieron muecas de angustia y comenzaron. La escuela había comenzado al fin, pero todo era diferente, comenzando por el Timo y ahora este nuevo concurso, que ninguno sabía de que se trataría, pero tarde o temprano, todos lo sabrían. El viernes por la noche, todos estaban agotados por la cantidad de deberes que les habían dejado, incluso a muchos se les habían acumulado para el fin de semana. Incluso Fer y Lily habían acordado el estudiar el sábado desde la mañana en la biblioteca, así podrían ayudarse mutuamente, pero ambas habían ya convencido a sus respectivas compañeras de cuarto para que las acompañasen. Después de la cena del viernes, Fer se topó con Snape en la escalera.

-Muévete sangre sucia.- dijo este con descaro

-Snape, te suplico que no le faltes al respeto a alguien que no es de "tu condición".- Fue Neal quien hablo, pues había aparecido tras Snape.

- Mucho pedir a un Ravenclaw que no se menta en lo que no le importa.-Al decir esto, Snape expresó mucho desprecio en su rostro. Su voz era la misma Fría y seca de siempre.

-¡Basta!, no voy a tolerar tu insolencia Snape.- Neal amenazó al otro chico con su varita.

-¡Basta Neal!-dijo Fer.- Una falta de respeto de ese estilo no es considerada una falta al reglamento, así que baja tu varita o tendré que reportarte ante Dumbledore.-

-¿Qué dices?-El rostro de Neal expresaba una extrañeza inmensa ante la actitud de su compañera

-Lo que escuchaste.- Ella amenazaba con sacar su varita

-Bien.- Neal bajó su varita y la guardó. Se marchó escaleras arriba perdiéndose entre la multitud que comenzaba a salir del Gran Comedor.

-Y tu…-dijo ella dirigiéndose a Snape.- Mas te vale que no te confíes de tu buena suerte, por que mañana no me voy a tocar el corazón.- y subió las escaleras dejando al chico atónito por lo que había ocurrido.

Así terminó la primera semana, y al día siguiente, todos los cambios comenzarían a manifestarse desde que aclarara el día, solo que nadie lo esperaba; tal vez lo peor vendría después… pero esa noche todos durmieron a gusto, pensado que tal vez nada podría ser diferente.

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

**Malfoy**

"Un extraño comportamiento se apodera de Lucius Malfoy, Annie fija su atención el alguien mas que no es Remus, James consigue salir con una chica muy interesante, y Sean se percata de ciertas actitudes que toma Annie. "

La mañana del sábado, James se levantó muy temprano para ir a su entrenamiento de quidditch. Por último año, Oliver Max sería el capitán del equipo de Gryffindor, y se puso muy estricto con los horarios de entrenamientos. Por su parte, Remus y Peter despertaron poco después de que James dejara la habitación, y convencieron a Sirius de ir a terminar deberes a la biblioteca.

-¿para que?- dijo este con fastidio

-Para que tengamos mas tiempo de descansar mañana.- dijo Remus empujándolo escaleras abajo.

-Además, en un par de días darán a los representantes de cada habitación.- Peter trataba de darle motivos para tomar mas responsabilidad ante las cosas.

-No me convencen, pero Evans y Thomson acaban de tomar la ruta que nosotros tomaremos.- Sirius y los chicos acababan de atravesar el retrato de la señora Gorda.- Tal vez pueda acercarme a ellas para que me presenten a alguna chica de Ravenclaw y así adelantarme al supuesto brillante plan de James.- Y se fue corriendo escaleras abajo hacia la biblioteca, dejando a los otros dos atrás.

-¡¡REGINA!!- gritaron las tres chicas con la esperanza de que despertara.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- dijo esta exaltada

-Apresúrate que ya se nos hizo tarde.- Fer ya estaba angustiada por la impuntualidad de sus amigas.

-Tranquilízate un poco, Jaz siempre llega tarde.- Miriam estaba ayudándole a Regi con sus zapatos.

-No tiene nada que ver.-Fer les ayudó llena de fastidio con la chamarra.- el que los otros sean impuntuales, no te quita a ti el don de la puntualidad.-

-¿Ya nos vamos?- Annie estaba en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿podemos saber a quien quieres ver?- Regi tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-A nadie, vámonos.- y corrió escaleras abajo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, las cuatro chicas buscaron a las Gryffindor. Se sentaron con ellas y se saludaron cortésmente.

-Hola chicas.-Lily salió de las profundidades de uno de sus libros.- Estábamos con transformaciones.-

-Lamentamos la tardanza.- se disculpó Miriam.- pero nuestra buscadora soñaba que volaba entre nubes.- y recibió un codazo de su amiga que estaba avergonzada.

-Descuiden, también Mindy y Jaz se retrasaron.- Alice trataba de crear una buena atmósfera de estudio.

-Supongo que será mejor que nos unamos a su estudio.- Fernanda estaba colocando sus cosas sobre la mesa.

-Por merlín.- Annie se levanto de golpe.- las alcanzo en un momento, olvide unos libros, ahora vengo.- y salio a gran velocidad.

-¡No se corre en la biblioteca!- oyeron decir a la bibliotecaria

-¡Lo lamento!- y se fue

Al salir se tropezó con alguien.

-Fíjate por donde vas.- dijo la voz fría y agresiva de Lucius Malfoy.- pero mira lo que el cielo está dejando caer.-dijo con una voz mas amable.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Annie alzando una ceja. Lo que estaba escuchando era increíble.

-Una linda Ravenclaw.- le dijo acorralándola sutilmente contra la pared.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- la chica trataba de no sonar agresiva.

-Me preguntaba si me podrías regalar unos cuantos minutos de tu tiempo.- la sujetó de la mano.

-Me encantaría pero ahora no puedo, tengo que ir a la torre por unas cosas y me están esperando.- ella sabía que no podía ser bueno lo que fuese que pretendiera ese chico de sexto año.

-No creo que les importe.-

-Pero a mi si.-

Lucius cambió el semblante de su rostro. Su hipocresía se había marchado con el último comentario de la chica. La tomó con más fuerza del brazo y su voz cambió de tono, ahora era mas amenazadora y agresiva.

-Mira Geler, no me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero.-

-Si no quisieras no lo harías. Suéltame.- intentó zafarse en vano. Solo quería que alguien apareciera de la nada.

--Vamos Geler, un poco de diversión.- trató de besara en vano.

-No te me acerques.- trató nuevamente de soltarse

-Tranquila.- le tapó la boca y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Ella no podía mas, solo quería soltarse.

-Lucius Malfoy.- dijo una voz tras el. La soltó y volteó.- te estas portando muy mal últimamente.-

-No es de tu incumbencia Black.-

-Pero la involucra a ella… y veo que ella no quiere.-

-Como sea.- se volteo hacia ella.- nos vemos luego amor.- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó por el pasillo. Ella estaba asustada y llorando, así que Sirius se acerco para abrazarla, acción que ella imitó.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, gracias, estoy bien.-

-¡Sirius!.- dijo la voz de Remus que se acercaba por el pasillo de donde Lucius había desaparecido.- ¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-No encontramos a Malfoy en el pasillo.- le explico Peter.- dijo que deberías tener mas cuidado, y pensamos que te había hecho algo.-

- Bueno el estaba…-comenzó diciendo Sirius.

-Hablando mal de Evans.- lo interrumpió Annie.

-¿Evans?- Remus y Peter los miraron extrañados

-Si…- completo Sirius.- por aquello de que es de familia muggle.

-Y Sirius lo puso en su lugar.-

-Claro.- Remus seguía extrañado.- Nosotros vamos a entrar, ¿vienen?-

-Claro.- dijo Sirius.

-Vallan ustedes.- dijo la chica alejándose unos pasos de los tres chicos.- yo tengo que ir por unas cosas a la torre.-

-Te acompaño.-Sirius se paro frente a ella.

-No es necesario.- le dijo la chica. Remus y Peter los dejaron con sus cosas y entraron a la biblioteca.

-Confío en que puedas cuidarte sola, pero ¿para que arriesgarse?- el chico le ofreció el brazo.

-De acuerdo, gracias.- y lo jaló por el pasillo entre risas.

Así que ambos fueron a la torre y al llegar a la última escalinata, Sirius se quedó al pie de ella en lo que Annie subía por sus cosas. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, por una parte, lo de Malfoy la tenía aterrada, y le estaba muy agradecida a Sirius por haber aparecido en ese momento, pero por otra parte, sitió en ese abrazo algo más por parte de Sirius. A lo mejor eran alucinaciones suyas, pero le agradaba el chico, y no quería gustarle, pues le gustaba a su mejor amiga. ¿Qué hacer?

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Remus se acercó a donde estaban las chicas y las saludó cortésmente. Peter lo siguió.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo?-

-Tendríamos algo si Annie se dignara en aparecer.- dijo Fer con fastidio.

-Tuvo un pequeño percance.- dijo Peter sentándose en una silla cerca de Lily.

-¿Qué ocurrió?.- dijo esta saliendo de las profundidades de su libro de transformaciones.

-Al parecer se encontró con Malfoy.- explico Remus.

-No sabemos que paso, dijo que había hablado mal de ti.-complemento Peter.

-Yo no creo que fuera es.- dijo Remus con un tono de extrañeza.- estaba muy asustada, se le notaba en el rostro.-

-Espero que no se lo encuentre de nuevo.- dijo Miriam angustiada.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Remus para tranquilizarla.- Sirius la acompaña.- Fer no pudo evitar ponerse un poco celosa.

Minutos mas tarde, llegaron Mindy y Jaz en la tranquila, cosa que Lily reprobó completamente. Al saludar a los chicos, Remus notó nerviosismo de parte de su amigo Peter al pasar unas chicas de Hufflepuff, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Sirius no podía evitar el preguntarle, sentía mucha curiosidad.-es que…

-Entiendo que quieras saberlo, pero en verdad no quiero pensar en ello.-

-Entiendo. No quiero que te sientas incómoda, solo quería saber si le rompo la cara a ese estúpido.-

-No hará falta.- la chica esbozó una sonrisa.- la próxima vez estaré preparada.-

-Y yo espero que no halla próxima vez.-

-si, también yo.-habían llegado a la puerta de la biblioteca. El la miró a los ojos y sonrió, en cambio ella desvió la mirada y entro a la biblioteca.

-¡SILECIO EN LA BIBLIOTECA!- la bibliotecaria andaba callando a un grupo de siete chicas y dos chicos que no paraban de reír. Annie divisó a sus amigas en esa multitud y se les adelantó a salir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Sirius al verla salir nuevamente.

-Los acaban de correr por escandalosos.-

-Pues hay que esperarlos afuera.- Y los esperaron en las escaleras. Los chicos los alcanzaron.

-¡Annie!, ya no podremos estudiar aquí.- dijo Lily que trataba de sonar seria cuando dijo eso, sin embargo no podía parar de reír.

-Tranquila Evans.- dijo Sirius.

-Hasta que se dignaron en aparecer.- Peter, al igual que el resto del grupo estaba echando carcajadas.

Comenzaron a andar hacia el lago, mientras todos reían por lo alto, sin embargo, ni Sirius ni Annie entendían el por que de las carcajadas.

Al llegar al lago, todos se habían tranquilizado, fue entonces cuando Remus les contó lo que había desatado las risas. Resultó que estaban jugando a cambiar las letras de los conjuros transformadores, y equivocadamente Peter había hecho una con la varita en mano, ocasionando un conjuro de ria que los envolvió a todos, ocasionando que los corrieran de la biblioteca. Peter estaba muy avergonzado, pero Lily le dijo que no se preocupara, que los accidentes siempre pasan.

Así, todos siguieron estudiando en la poca tranquilidad del lago, ya que todos estaban mirando a alguien mas que a sus libros: Fer miraba a Sirius, este miraba a Annie, ella miraba a Remus, y Remus miraba a Fer. Peter miraba a un grupo de chicas de Hufflepuff que estaban cerca de ellos, y las demás estaban concentradas en sus libros.

Cuando fue la hora de la comida, las chicas se apresuraron a ir al Gran Comedor, seguidas por los tres chicos. Annie, como siempre, había olvidado algo en la orilla del lago, así que salio de la manada y regresó corriendo por el. Allí tuvo una desagradable sorpresa. Lucius Malfoy rondaba por ahí.

-Geler.- Dijo para llamar su atención.

-Malfoy, ¿Qué deseas?- dijo la chica procurando no estar fuera del alcance de la vista de sus compañeros.

-Discúlpame.- la chica lo miró con extrañeza levantando una ceja. Dispuso a marcharse, pero el le cortó el paso rodeando un árbol.

-Malfoy, déjame tranquila, estoy con tres prefectos y no quiero que tengas problemas.

-¿Por qué el interés de protegerme?-

-Vamos Lucius…-

-¿Lucius?- la interrumpió el rubio.- ¿ahora nos tuteamos?

-Déjame ir, se preocuparan y vendrán a buscarme.-

-Te dejaré ir son una condición.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que nos veamos aquí en punto de las seis.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Quiero que te quites esa mala imagen de mi.-

Annie dudó por un momento. Al ver que Sirius se acercaba por el jardín, aceptó y salió corriendo antes de que Sirius viera a Malfoy.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- dijo el chico con un tono de extrañeza y buscando algo de donde había salido la chica.

-No encontraba mi libro. ¿Nos vamos?-

Si.- dudó por un instante y siguió a la chica que salió corriendo para alcanzar a los demás.

Momentos después, ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor. Las chicas de Ravenclaw se acercaron hacia donde ya estaban Sean, Alex y Neal.

-Damas hermosas.- dijo Sean cuando las cuatro se sentaron. Sean y Alex no simpatizaban mucho con Regi y Miriam, pero Neal siempre había sido muy lindo con ella.

-¿consiguieron un lugar donde estudiar?- dijo Neal que había presenciado el incidente en la Biblioteca.

-Si, gracias.- dijo Fer con un aire de sentirse ofendida. Annie miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Malfoy; fue extraño el comportamiento en el pasillo de la Biblioteca, pero mas extraño aún fue su actitud en el lago. Lo mas extraño fue, que de pronto, ella comenzó a sentir cierto extraño interés por el.

-¡Tierra llamando a Geler!- dijo Sean al ver que estaba ensimismada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo la chica volteando hacia sus compañeros.

-Nada, solo estate presente en este mundo.- dijo Alex burlándose.

-Muérete Thomas.- y todos estallaron en risas.

-Parece que Potter no piensa regresar de las canchas.- Dijo Jaz para probar a Lily.

-No se para que presume tanto.- dijo Sirius, provocando que todos lo miraran con extrañeza.- Es el mejor buscador que hay en el Colegio ahora.-

-La buscadora de Ravenclaw es mejor que Potter.- Lily estaba bastante enfadada.

-Lo dices por que es mujer y tu amiga.-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-Vamos Evans, quieres que Potter se esfume desde que entró en primer año.-

-Dejen de pelear.- Remus tenía una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

-Además James viene entrando.- dijo Peter provocando que todos voltearan a la puerta del Gran Comedor.- y viene muy bien acompañado.-

El chico moreno de cabello despeinado (mas de lo habitual) en el uniforme de quidditch venia con una chica de Hufflepuff de cuarto año. Era alta, delgada, morena de cabello corto. Los tres chicos se deslumbraron con su belleza, mientras que las chicas la fulminaban con la mirada. Al parecer, después de los entrenamientos, el había conseguido una conquista. La acompañó hasta su mesa y se fue a sentar con sus compañeros.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Remus mostrando mucho interés.

-¿Qué?- james no sabía, o pretendía no saber, de que hablaba.

-La chica tarado.- esta vez fue Sirius quien habló en tono agresivo.

-Ah, ella. Su nombre es Xiw. Es de cuarto año, es muy linda.

-¿Muy linda?- dijo Peter que no perdía detalle de lo que hablaban los demás.

-Si, muy linda.-

-¿Así que será tu próxima chica?-Lily tenia un muy extraño interés en la conversación. Alice le dio un codazo.

-Muy bien Evans, ¿Qué traes contra mi?-

-Nada, no te creas el objeto de mi atención, solo que no me gusta la forma en la que tratas a las mujeres.-

-¿Y que hay de la forma en la que ellas me tratan a mi?-

-¿a ti?-

-Si, A MI.-

-Explícate.-

-Tal vez yo pueda explicarte.- intervino Sirius ganándose una mirada fulminante de la chica.- Solo por que somos chicos guapos, las chicas nos usan solo para ganar prestigio entre sus amigas, y eso no es agradable para nosotros.-

-Y ustedes las utilizan como puntaje en sus marcadores. Con su permiso.- Y dicho esto, la pelirroja se marchó molesta.

-Discúlpenla.- dijo Alice.- Esta muy enojona desde lo que pasó en la biblioteca.- y se fue tras la pelirroja seguida por Mindy y Jaz.

-Chicas. Son un fastidio, no puedes entenderlas a todas.- dijo Sirius hundiéndose en su puré de papa. Los otros le dieron la razón.

Dieron las seis. Annie había pensado mucho en el trato que había hecho con Lucius. No sabía si asistir o no. Después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que para no tener problemas con los de Slytherin, asistiría, y para no tener problemas con los Ravenclaw, no le diría a nadie. A las seis, salió por el retrato de Sr. Cadogan y corrió escaleras abajo, pues, como siempre, tenía el tiempo encima. Momentos después, ella estaba a la orilla del lago donde había estado hacía unas horas con Lucius. Annie se sentó en al pasto y se puso a pensar. ¿en que momentos había dejado de ser Malfoy para ser Lucius?

-Pensé que no vendrías.- dijo una voz entre la penumbra de los árboles. La chica se levantó sobresaltada.- Tranquila, no quería asustarte.-

-Descuida, cualquiera lo hubiera hecho.-

-¿me llamas cualquiera?- dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- no… es que…-

-Tranquila, no pasa nada.- dijo acercándose un poco más.- ¿estabas cómoda sentada?-

-Si, algo.-

-Pues sentémonos.- y ambos se sentaron mirando hacia el lago. Se sumieron en un silencio profundo y algo incomodo.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo la chica para romper el silencio.

-Claro bonita.- la chica se sonrojó y miró hacia sus tenis rojos posados en el pasto.

-¿Por qué te portas tan lindo de repente?, y mas después de lo de…-

-Lo del pasillo… perdóname, es que me gustas Ann… y fue un alocado y estúpido impulso… lo lamento.

-Creí que los de Slytherin no salían con personas que no fueran de su casa.-

-Los que pusieron esas reglas son unos tardos.- La chica miró al atardecer. Una muy linda velada. El momento que siempre había soñado tener con Sirius lo estaba viviendo con Lucius. Era extraño, pero, hasta cierto punto, agradable. El chico se acercó a ella, ambos miraban aparecer las estrellas una a una sumergidos en el silencio.

-se hace tarde.- dijo ella rompiendo el mágico momento.

-Descuida, no pasará nada…-dudó un momento de lo que dijo y corrigió.- pero si quieres te llevo a tu torre. –

-Un rato más no hará daño.- Y se recostó en el pasto, El la imitó tomando su mano.

-Bella tiene razón.-

-¿Cómo?- ¿Por qué sacaba a esa mujer a la conversación?

-La noche es mas hermosa cuando la contemplas con alguien que te importa.- le besó la mano y se levantó.- pero si queremos seguir vivos mañana debemos regresar a nuestros dormitorios.- la ayudó a levantarse y notó que tenía algo de frío. Se quitó la chamarra y se la puso en la espalda.

-Gracias.- La chica sonrió

Caminaron sigilosamente para no ser descubiertos. En cuanto llegaron ante el retrato de Sr. Cadogan, Annie le tendió la mano con su chamarra.

-Gracias por la chamarra.-

-Gracias por tu presencia.- La chica se sonrojó y volvió a mirar hacia sus tenis rojos.- Consérvala, así tendré motivos para verte otra vez.

-Claro.- dijo volviendo a la cara delgada y blanca de Lucius.

-Tal vez… ¿mañana?-

-Tal vez.-

-¿a las cinco en el lago?-

-Tal vez valla.-

-Y yo te estaré esperando.- dio media vuelta no sin antes besar la mano de la chica. Annie pudo ver como se alejaba su larga y rubia cabellera escaleras abajo. Ella cruzó el retrato y vio que Sean estaba en un sillón cerca de la ventana haciendo sus deberes de Astronomía. Ella se acercó a saludarlo.

-Hola.- dijo la chica que seguía sonriendo. No sabía por que estaba tan contenta, pero no había estado mal aquella noche.

-Así que eras tu la que estaba en el lago.- dijo el chico sin dejar de mirar por su telescopio.

-¿Cómo supiste?- dijo extrañada la chica

-No lo sabía.- levanto el rostro para mirarla.- tu sola me lo dijiste.- y ambos comenzaron a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Con quien estabas?-

-Un amigo.-

-Mira nada más.- dijo el chico que comenzaba a guardar su telescopio.- ¿ya no hay confianza entre nosotros?-

-No es eso Sean… es que…

-Dime, caray, yo te lo diría.-

-Es que no lo entenderías.-

-No si no me lo explicas.-

Después de una corta pausa, Annie supo que debía contárselo a alguien, y quien mejor que su mejor amigo en toda la vida, así que le contó todo; desde lo ocurrido en el pasillo de la biblioteca hasta lo que hablaron frente al retrato de Sr. Cadogan. Cuando terminó, Sean estaba completamente friqueado con aquella plática, pero recordando que era el único que lo sabía, se portó más comprensivo y cariñoso:

-Solo escúchate. No sabes por que está haciendo esto, o por que cambió de opinión, así que cualquier duda, escúchala, y no olvides que yo te apoyo, y lo que necesites yo te voy a ayudar, ¿okay?-

-Gracias Sean, no se por que pensé que no lo entenderías.- la chica lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose y subió a su dormitorio. Había sido un día muy alocado, pero la noche no había estado mal, pues al final de todo, una puede aprender de sus errores pero… ¿sería un error lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento?

CONTINUARÁ

A Caro, por estar conmigo aunque no confiara en él, por tu apoyo, y por tu amistad que espero dure por siempre.

Los amo

Besos


	4. Chapter 4

**Una noche llena de romance**

En la mañana del domingo, los cuatro merodeadores despertaron muy temprano para ir a buscar a sus chicas. Remus había quedado con Fer de ayudare con "Defensa contra las artes oscuras", James pasaría un rato con Xiw y Sirius iría en busca de Annie. Peter… bueno.. el tenia planes que no les comunicó a los otros.

-Señorita Reeves, espero que esta vez si pueda comportarse.- dijo la bibliotecaria al ver que Fer entraba.

-Si madame.- dijo y se sentó en el fondo del pasillo principal. Remus se acercó al llegar. ¿Por qué le gustaba tanto? Además, con su condición, el sentía que no podía más.

Al acercarse un poco mas, alcanzó a ver que la chica estaba en la sección de criaturas nocturnas de su libro, y recordó que el martes próximo sería luna llena.

-Remus, hola.- dijo ella dejanso el pergamino y la pluma.

-Buenos días Fer.- dijo el cortésmente y se sentó en una silla junto a ella.

-Estás algo pálido otra vez.- dijo arqueando la ceja un poco.

-Si, la verdad es que siento que me voy a enfermar, pero no re preocupes.-

-Cuídate Remus, no me gusta nada verte así.- la chica frotó suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Se sumieron en un silencio.

¿Qué le pasaba?, desde hacía años no tía ojos para nadie mas que Sirius Black, sin embargo, estando frente al chico rubio algo pálido, no podía creer que lo estuviera mirando de aquella manera. Remus le gustaba, pero Annie había estado interesada en el por muchos años, pero algo dentro de su mirada le decía que ambos tenían un secreto, uno que no querían compartir por miedo… miedo a quedar solos.

-Hola chicas.- dijo Sirius a las tres Ravenclaw que salían del Gran Comedor.

-Hola Sirius.- respondieron las tres a coro.

-¿Me permitirían hablar un momento con Annie?- dijo mirando a Regi y a Miriam.

-Claro.- sonrió Regi a la chica.

-Nos veremos.- Miriam jaló a Regi del brazo y se la llevo por el pasillo hasta el jardín.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Annie extrañada.

-Nada¿dormiste bien?-

-Sirius¿por que tanto interés?-

-Solo quiero saber.

Por entre la multitud, la chica pudo ver a Lucius que la miraba detenidamente.

-Tengo que irme.- y se marchó corriendo dejando al chico desconcertado en el pasillo.

¿Qué le ocurría¿por que no podía permitir que Lucius la viera con otro chico? Las dudas le recorrían la cabeza. Lucius no tenía buena fama¿Qué le costaba conocerlo¿y si le hacía daño?, algo le pasaba con el, pero ¿Qué?

-Hola Xiw.- James había llegado hasta el lago para estar con Xiw; ella alegre, cerró su libro y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Hola James.- y lo besó en la mejilla.

-¿Pasaste buena noche?-

-Si, gracias. Tuve un mal encuentro antes de llegar, pero no pasó a mayores.

-¿Qué ocurrió?

-No gran cosa, me topé con Snape, el de Slytherin.

-Yyyy… ¿que te dijo?- James estaba preocupado. Además de ver al sujeto de su conversación acercarse por detrás de ella.

-que me alejara de ti, que tu solo…- se quedó en silencio.

-Que yo ¿que?-

-Que solo utilizabas a las personas.

-¿y aún así estas aquí?- dijo arqueando una ceja.

-Claro¿como le voy a creer semejante estupidez?

-Xiw.- dijo la voz fría de Snape por detrás de la chica.- veo que no haces caso a las advertencias.-

-Quejicus.- dijo James tomando la manso de la chica.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-No es de tu incumbencia Potter.-

-Te fascina¿no?, ser el centro de atención.-

-Mira quien habla Potter. El presumido de los juegos de quiditch. Yo no me pavoneo por todo el castillo diciendo con cuantas mujeres me eh acostado-

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices¡Yo no hago esas cosas!- en ese momento, movió a la chica detrás suyo y amenazó a Snape con su varita.

-¡JAMES POTTER¡baja esa varita en este mismo instante!- Lily y sus amigas andaban por ahí cuando vieron la amenaza del Gryffindor.

-Evans, que sorpresa tan agradable.- dijo James sin mover ni su vista ni su varita.

-Bájala ahora.- la chica amenazaba con sacar su varita.

-Evans, no lo tomes a mal, pero no te metas en esto.-

-Potter tiene razón, sangre sucia, no te metas, no es tu asunto.-

-Los voy a reportar con el profesor Dumbledore. –

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo Neal que se había apresurado a llegar al lugar donde estaba una prefecta y un chico amenazado con su varita a otro.

-Thomas, gracias, ayúdame con ellos. Los voy a reportar…-

-Disculpen.- la interrumpió Xiw. Ni Lily ni Neal había notado la presencia de la chica.- ¿puedo decir algo?

Lily no se movió

-¿presenciaste eso?- dijo Neal dándole un codazo a Lily.

-Si, bueno, tal vez Snape no había sacado su varita, pero fue el quien empezó con las agresiones.-

-Xiw. No me ayudes.- dijo Snape. Había algo entre ellos y James lo había notado.

-Lo lamento pero es la verdad.-

-Bueno Evans.- dijo Neal.- creo que podremos perdonar a Potter con una advertencia, en cuanto a Snape, me aseguraré que no vuelva a agredirlos.- ambos se fueron. Lily se quedó congelada.

-Bueno Evans…- comenzó a decir James.

-No abuses de tu suerte Potter.- y se fue con Alice.

-No es muy cortés ¿eh?- Xiw la fulminó con la mirada.

-Déjala, ella es así desde primer año.- Ambos rieron por lo bajo. Luego fueron caminando por la horilla del lago.

-Xiw.-dijo el chico para llamar su atención.

-Dime James.- dijo ella volteando a mirarlo.

-¿puedo hacer una pregunta?- El chico no la estaba mirando.

-¿además de la que acabas de hacer?- Ambos rieron un rato.- Si. Puedes preguntar.-

-Prométeme contestar sinceramente.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Supongo que si temiera a contestarte algo, no te dejaría preguntarlo.-dijo ella aligerando el paso.

-No te burles.- y ambos rieron nuevamente. -Bueno, la pregunta es… ¿Qué tienes con Snape?- ambos se sumieron en un silencio incomodo por un momento.

-El y yo somos algo cercanos.- dijo ella finalmente.

-¿Qué tanto?- dijo el frenando el paso y arqueando una ceja.

-Yo diría que mucho.- el chico abrió los ojos a modo de sorpresa, ella sonrió burlona y corrigió.- no, no tan cercanos; no lasos de sangre y ya no hay cariño.

-O sea, el y tu…¿salieron?-

-Si, de hecho el era mi novio, pero no mas.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que soy de Hufflepuff.-

-¿hace cuanto?-

-Terminamos en el verano. El ya no se sentía a gusto y yo no quería que eso pasara, así que…

-Espera un momento.- la interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano.- ¿me estas diciendo que tu, Xiw "apellido difícil de pronunciar" .-ella rió un poco.- de cuarto año, de Hufflepuff, termino relación con Severus Snape, de quinto curso, de Slytherin?-

-Si, si lo pones así… si.-

-Xiw… eres maravillosa.- y siguieron el paso.

-Lily¡que ocurrió?.- Alice trataba de seguirle el paso a su amiga hacia el castillo.

-Ese engreído de Potter, ya no lo soporto.-

-Vamos Lisy, no es tan malo.-

-¿Que no es tan malo?- la chica detuvo el paso y los que pasaban cerca se detuvieron a mirar al escuchar la frase.- Es un engreído, presumido, casanova y no se merece la atención ni el respeto de nadie.-

-Lily, no digas eso, es solo un chico, no dejes que te afecte.-

-¿Qué me afecta?, no me afecta en lo mas mínimo.-

-Entonces por que estás tan enojada.-

-¡No estoy enojada!-

-Si lo estás.- hubo un silencio en el que las dos chicas se miraron. Luego empezaron a reírse por lo alto.

-Alice.- dijo Lily que seguía riendo.- No se que haría sin ti. Eres muy linda y siempre me soportas. Te quiero mucho.- y la abrazó.

-Lily, tu eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero alejarme de ti nunca.- y caminaron entrando a la biblioteca.

-Hola Remus.- dijo Alice al llegar a la mesa donde estaban el y Fer.

-Hola Alice, Lily.-

-Fer¿que hay?-

-Nada nuevo, Remus me está ayudando con "cuidado de criaturas mágicas".-

-Así es, no es mi fuerte…- comenzó diciendo el chico.

-…Pero sabes mas que yo.- lo interrumpió la chica. Los cuatro rieron por lo bajo para que no se repitiera lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Acéptalo Remus.- dijo Lily mientras se sentaba junto al Gryffindor.- eres uno de los chicos mas brillantes de todo el colegio. Por eso eres prefecto.-

-Gracias Lily. Siempre has sido muy linda conmigo.-

-Es que eres un hombre muy sensato.-

-¿no crees que todos tenemos algo de eso?-

-Claro, todos menos Potter.-

-¡Lily!- Alice estaba echando fuego por los ojos. Alice era muy amiga de James. Habían crecido juntos y por eso le molestaba un poco que Lily se refiriera a el así.

-Lo lamento Alice, es que me traiciona el inconciente.-

-Remus…- Fer seguía sumida en los libros.

-Dime…-

-Los hippogriffos… bueno… si no responden ante la inclinación… ¿Qué?-

-Descuida linda, todos los hippogriffos se inclinarían ante tu belleza.- la chica enrojeció.- y si me disculpan, no es que no disfrute estar en compañía de tan bellas damas… pero el estomago requiere ser llenado.-

-¿En verdad atrapaste una snitch a los seis años?- James y Xiw se habían sentado en las orillas del bosque.

-En realidad fue un accidente.- dijo la chica entre risas.- me tropecé con una roca cuando la snitch volaba a ras del suelo, en el intento de meter las manos, la atrapé.-

-Xiw, eres una chica grandiosa.- el chico metió las manos en los vaqueros tomando un aire relajador. Notó que uno de ellos tenía algo dentro. Sacó el objeto y Xiw lo miró.

-¿Qué es eso James?- dijo sin darle mucha importancia, o al menos eso pareció.-

-Valla, olvidé darle esto a Remus.-

-Pensé que era de tu novia.-

-¿novia¿Yo?-

-Si¿no?, una chica de Ravenclaw, Soofie.-

-¿Soofie?... no, ella… yo… nosotros… ya no salimos.-

-Me alegra.-

-¿enserio?

-¿no tenías que darle algo a alguien?- dijo Xiw para desviar la conversación.

-Si¿te veo después de comer?-

-Perdona, pero es que tengo que estudiar Adivinación.-

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte.-

-No gracias, ya tengo apoyo.-

-Entonces ¿mañana?-

-Tal vez… yo te busco.-

-¿podrás encontrarme?-

-No si te escondes.-

-Descuida, no lo haré.- le dio un beso en la mano y otro en la mejilla. Luego salió corriendo hacia el gran comedor dejando a la chica fascinada.

-Remus.- ambos se encontraron el la puerta del Gran Comedor.

-James; ¿Qué tal tu cita?-

-Bien, pero toma.- le dio una cadenita con una figurita de plata en forma de una Luna.

-Lo lamento James, pero, es que no me gusta usar joyería de mujer.-

-No seas torpe.- dijo y se colgó de la espalda de su amigo.

-¡Bájate james!-

-Es de la chica de Ravenclaw.-

No se si lo has notado Cornamenta, pero hay muchas chicas en Ravenclaw.- Dijo en tono burlón. James bajó de su espalda.-

-Remus…- dijo en tono serio.- eres un idiota.-

En ese momento, Annie y Fer se Acercaban hacia el Gran Comedor. James tomó la cadenita y la guardó en la túnica.

-Hola chicas.-

-Remus, hola de nuevo.-

-Hola Annie.- esta vez fue james quien habló.

-James¿Qué hay?-

-Nada¿y ustedes?-

-Nada.- respondió Fer que sonó un poco preocupada.

-¿Nada Fer?- Remus lo notó.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Fernanda perdió un collar que le regaló Alex.

-¿Un collar?.- dijo James mirando con complicidad a Remus, que no entendía el por que de esa mirada.

-Si.- dijo fer mirando hacia sus tenis negros.- Era una cadenita con una luna de plata; fue un regalo de navidad cuando apenas nos conocíamos, y significa mucho para mí.-

-Y tienes mucha suerte de que Alex no lo halla notado aún.-

-Estoy segura de que lo llevaba en el expreso, si no el me hubiera dicho algo.-

-Tranquila.- James puso su mano en el hombro de la chica.- estoy seguro de que pronto aparecerá. Y si nos disculpan, Remus y yo vamos a alimentarnos.-

-James, eres un pozo sin fondo.- Y ambos entraron en el Gran Comedor. Sirius estaba sentado ensimismado sin probar bocado, solo le daba vueltas a su plato de crema de zanahorias. Se acercaron a el.

-Canuto, Canuto…-dijo James zarandeándolo.- ¿Qué pasa por la mente de nuestro gran Canuto?- y lo arrojó hacia Remus.

-Tal vez sea amor.- dijo este viéndolo a los ojos. Luego lo regresó a James.-

-o tal vez le metieron un batazo que lo hizo salir del estadio.-

-¡Déjenme!- dijo Sirius soltándose.

-Si, definitivamente el batazo.- dijo James sirviéndose Calabazas rellenas.

-James enserio no estoy de humor.-

-Calma Canuto, y cuéntanos que pasó.- Remus sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en su vaso y bebió un sorbo.

-No entiendo a las mujeres, eso es lo que pasa.- dijo arrojando la cuchara hacia la mesa.

-Dios dijo ámenlas no entiéndanlas.- james había tomado un trozo de pan de la cesta.

-Enserio James, traté de hablar con Geler y me mando a volar.-

-¿No has pensado que tal vez no le gustas?- Esta vez fue Peter quien habló. Había pasado el día estudiando con una chica de Hufflepuff en la biblioteca. Se sentó junto a

James y se sirvió un poco de puré de papa y salsa de tomate.

-Colagusano.- dijo Sirius mirándolo seriamente.- no me ayudes tanto.-

-Solo digo las posibilidades.-

-Colagusano, ya comenzaste ahora tendrás que terminar.- James y los otros lo miraban con seriedad.

-Vamos chicos. Supongamos algo: ustedes son los casanovas de Gryffindor, y cada quien tiene a un mar de chicas detrás de ustedes, pero nunca le han gustado a la misma chica. Ahora¿Qué tal que a Geler le gusta alguien más?

-Colagusano sabe algo… y no piensa decirlo.- james siguió comiendo.

-Peter tiene razón.- Remus seguía bebiendo jugo cuando Lily y sus amigas llegaron. Se sentaron a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Remus notó que Jaz miraba mucho hacia ellos, y asumió que miraba a Sirius. –Canuto- dijo sin retirar la mirada de Jaz.- ¿Qué tal una de Gryffindor?

-Lunático, nunca hemos logrado salir con chicas de Gryffindor, y ¿sabes por que?- En ese momento, Sirius perdió la calma y subió de tono.-¡¿TIENES UNA MALDITA IDEA DE POR QUE?!

-No Canunto, no la tengo. Dímelo sin gritar.-

-¡¡POR QUE EVANS SE DEDICA A HABLAR MAL DE JAMES Y SUS AMIGOS, que casualmente, SOMOS NOSOTROS!!- las personas que estaban cerca, se quedaron en silencio y miraron hacia los chicos. Sirius, que se había puesto de pie, se puso rojo como tomate hasta las orejas y miraba hacia su plato. Las chicas también lo miraban.

-Agradecemos su atención, damas y caballeros.- dijo James levantándose.- No olviden alimentarse bien.-

-Y no olviden apoyar a su equipo favorito en el torneo entrante de quidditch.- Peter imitó a james, con un pedazo de pan en la mano.- Descansen.-

-Y no olviden.- Remus los imitó.- que tienen que elegir a sus representantes antes de las seis.-

-Si nos permiten…- dijo James jalando a Sirius fuera del Gran Comedor.

-…Nosotros nos retiramos.- dijo Peter imitando a James.

-Prosigan con lo suyo.- y pronto, los cuatro merodeadores estuvieron en el vestíbulo.

-Valla lío en que nos has metido Canuto.- James daba vueltas furioso.

-Lo que dije es verdad… es solo que no quería que todos lo supieran.-

-Sirius… otra escena como esas.- dijo Peter.- y no te ayudaremos a salir.-

-Descuiden chicos.- dijo Remus conservando la calma.- estoy seguro que a Canuto no se le ocurrirá de nuevo. Ahora, volviendo a nuestra plática, trata de conseguir a una chica de Gryffindor.-

-¡NO!- james fue rotundo.

-¿Por qué no?, Remus tiene razón.- Peter arqueó una ceja.

-Imaginen por un momento que Sirius sale con Jazmín.-

-¿Por qué con ella?.- dijo Sirius indignado.

-Es solo una suposición Canuto.- Remus trataba de escuchar el argumento de James.

-Bueno, salen, y luego andan, y luego terminan. Jaz se siente mal, le cuenta a Evans… y adiós mundo cruel. No nos dejaría en paz ni un segundo, nos reportaría por caminar cerca de ella, incluso no podríamos tomar clases con ella, sería el mismo infierno pero vivos.- Nadie dijo nada por un momento.

-No tiene que ser así.- dijo Remus rompiendo el silencio.

-Ten por seguro que así será.- dijo James con un dejo de preocupación.

-Hagamos una apuesta.- dijo Peter mientras miraba a unas chicas de Hufflepuff pasar.

-No estoy de humor para tus chistes.- dijo James que miraba a Xiw entrar al Gran Comedor acompañada de un chico.

-Por favor.- dijo mirando a Sirius con Seriedad.

-Te escucho.- dijo Remus que comenzaba a andar hacia el jardín de la fuente.

-Bien. Sirius intentará salir con alguna chica de Gryffindor; James saldrá con Xiw y tú con Fer, y yo…-

- Y Colagusano.- lo interrumpió Sirius.- se arrojará desnudo al Lago.- El comenzó a reír por lo alto

-No espera.- dijo James para que callara.- Si Colagusano logra salir con alguien, y los demás cumplimos con lo que dijo, cuenta saldada. Si alguno falla, invita a todos a Hogsmade¿trato?-

-Es una locura.- dijo Remus.- pero parece divertido.-

-Pues supongo que tengo que aceptar.- Sirius se había resignado a seguir con la apuesta.

La tarde se pasó rápido, y las chicas habían estado cerca del bosque cuando dieron las cinco. Annie salió corriendo hacia la horilla del lago donde la noche anterior había estado con Lucius.

-Y a esta¿Qué le pasa?- Regi había notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de la chica.

-No lo se.- Miriam la siguió con la mirada.- ah tomado un gran interés en el Lago¿no te parece?-

-Seguramente sale con alguien.- Fer seguía sumida en los libros.

-Nos hubiera dicho.- dijo Regi con un dejo de ofendida.

-No creo que salga con nadie.- Miriam volvió a sus libros, acción que Regi imitó.

Cuando Annie llegó al lago, no vio a Lucius, así que se sentó en el césped. Cinco minutos mirando los árboles del otro laso y Malfoy no aparecía. Cuando pasaron los diez minutos, la chica comenzó a pensar. "¿Cómo es posible que me pasara?, ya sabía que no saldría nada bueno de esto. Me dejó plantada y esperanzadora de que llegara. ¿Cómo pude exponerme? Es un Slytherin y yo caí en su trampa." Sobre la mejilla de la chica se podía ver una lágrima recién derramada. Se puso de pie dispuesta a regresar al castillo.

-¿te marcas?- Dijo la voz de Lucius que salía de detrás de ella.

-Creí que no vendrías.-

-Me gusta mirarte ahí sentada.- la chica se sonrojó y miro a sus tenis rojos nuevamente.- Lamento la tardanza.

-No es tan fácil¿sabes?- la chica lo miró a la cara.

--Lo se, lo lamento, es que…-

-No digas nada.- le puso el dedo en la boca y lo retiró lentamente.- no tienes que darme explicaciones, solo que no se repita.-

- Te lo prometo.- y le besó la mano. Ella se ruborizó hasta las orejas y volvió a sus tenis rojos.- ahora vamos.- y la jaló hacia el bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?-

-Es una sorpresa.-

En la sala común, los cuatro merodeadores trataban de hacer los deberes, pero por una cosa u otra, terminaban distrayéndose. Unos temas interesantes y poco educativos eran los que se discutían en esa mesa, pero no solo ese día, si no desde el inicio de sus vidas en Hogwarts. Esa tarde, las chicas eran el objeto de su atención.

-Cornamenta.- Remus se asomó sobre su libro.

-Dime Lunático.- James cerró su libro de pociones por quinta vez.

-¿Tienes la cadenita de Fer?

-Claro.- la sacó de su túnica y se la entregó al chico.- ¿Para que la quieres?-

-Ya verás.- y salió corriendo por el retrato. Cuando llegó al linde del bosque donde estaban las tres chicas de Ravenclaw las saludó cortésmente extrañado por la ausencia de Annie. Luego pidió unos momentos para hablar con fer a solas. Esta acepto dejando su libro sobre un tronco. Cuando hubieron caminado unos metros, la chica dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre Remus?- Ella estaba sonriente lo cual le facilitó las cosas a Remus.

-Es que encontré algo que tal vez es tuyo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Toma.- El chico extendió la cadenita frente a sus ojos. La chica, si ya estaba contenta, la felicidad fue tal que le brillaron los ojos. Tomó la cadenita y lo abrazó, acción que el imitó. Luego le pidió que la ayudara a ponérsela y se paró frente a el.

-Gracias Remus, no sabes lo que esta cadena significa para mi, pero dime ¿Dónde la encontraste?-

-Por ahí.-

-Remus.- dijo volteándose.- dime por favor.

-Bueno. En el expreso tropezaste con Sirius, y al parecer ahí se te cayó. James la recogió y olvidó dártela, y le extrañó mucho encontrarla en sus vaqueros. Hace unos momentos la sacó, y ya nos la habías encargado, así que vine a buscarte.-

-Eres un lindo Remus.-

-No mas que tu.- la chica se sonrojó y miró al suelo.- no te pongas así, es la verdad.

-Gracias Remus, eres un gran amigo.-

Amigo. Eso era lo que ella lo consideraba, un amigo y solo eso. Claro que si. Ella nunca aceptaría estudiar con el si le gustara. Y lo peor de todo es que el creía que realmente tenía una oportunidad.

-Lucius, no quiero que pienses que estoy asustada, pero ¿Qué estamos haciendo entrando al bosque?-

-Tranquila, no van a salir Centauros ni Hippogriffos de la nada. Tú tranquila. Además ya llegamos.-

Un lugar hermoso, donde el espacio entre los árboles se extendía para dar lugar a un mantel con dos velas. El chico la ayudó a sentarse e imitó la acción. Con un leve movimiento de su varita, sacó dos cervezas de mantequilla de una cesta cercana.

-Veo que usas mi chamarra.- dijo el chico mirándola.

-Si.- dijo ella y la desató de su cintura.- quería devolvértela.-

-Quédatela, es el único suéter que traes y empieza a enfriar.-

-Lucius¿Por qué haces esto?.- dio un sorbo a su cerveza. Ella no lograba entenderlo, pero después de todo, era muy lindo.

-Traté de hacer algo que igualara a tu belleza, peor por mas que intento, mas cuenta me doy de que tu belleza es inalcanzable.- ella se ruborizó y volvió nuevamente a sus tenis rojos.- Me encanta cuando te apenas y miras tus zapatos.-

-Gracias.-

-¿Qué¿por esto?, es lo menos que te mereces.-

La velada continuó iluminada por la luna casi llena y las velas que Lucius encendió cuando obscureció. Estaban tan contentos que una vez mas perdieron la noción del tiempo. Cuando dieron las once treinta, Annie apenas había llegado con Sr. Cadogan; se despidió del chico con un tierno beso en la mejilla y nuevamente vio su cabellera perderse escaleras abajo. Cruzó el retrato y se encontró a Sean, que la esperaba en la sala común.

-Una cosa es que no le rompa la cara a Malfoy y otra completamente diferente es que permita que estés a des horas con el fuera de la torre.- Sean estaba muy enojado, que parecía el hermano mayor de Annie. Desde que se había hecho los mejores amigos, se trataban como tales y se protegían mutuamente.

-Hermanote, lo siento.- y lo abrazó.

-Nada de eso Annie. Hablo enserio cuando digo que hay que tener cuidado con ese tipo. No quiero que te pase nada.- Y la abrazó.

-Gracias Sean, eres muy lindo. Te prometo tener más cuidado, y regresar temprano.-

-Ya dijiste. Ahora tenemos que ir a dormir por que mañana temprano nos toca McGonagall.-

-Buenas noches.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla y ambos subieron a sus dormitorios.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

CHICOS Y CHICAS: COMIENZA UNA ÉPOCA DE AJETREOS EN LA ESCUELA, POR LO QUE LES DEJO ESTE CAPI ANTES DE QUE NO PUEDA NI MIRAR LA COMPUTADORA... GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEERME Y ESPERO DISFRUTEN ESTA Y OTRAS HISTORIAS.

* * *

A Gaby, por ser mi hermana desde que nací, por estar conmigo siempre, por apoyarme y quererme… eres la mejor hermana del mundo.

Los amo

Besos


	5. Chapter 5

**Los elegidos**

-Buenos días clase. Señorita Geler despierte, sin comer en clase Snape, señorita Thomson, deje en paz a la señorita Johns. Antes de comenzar la clase, daré a conocer a los elegidos de quinto año. Presten atención por que pueden enfrentase a ellos pronto. Gryffindor: Alice Thomson y Sirius Black. Ravenclaw: Annie Geler y Alex Thomas. Hufflepuff: Brian Wenner y Grace Bowie. Slytherin: Delia Staap y Severus Snape.- hubo muchos comentarios y murmullos. Snape miró amenazadoramente a Sirius, quien respondió de la misma manera.- ¡Silencio!, y como primera maestra de la semana, me corresponde decirles a estas personas su primera tarea, así que suspenderé la clase minutos antes y espero… silencio Potter… que ustedes se acerquen a preguntar. Saquen su libro de transformaciones primarias en la página…-

-Oye Canuto- James y Sirius compartían un escritorio, así que pudo llamar su atención fácilmente.- Parece que te fue bien. Tu conquista es representante.-

-Si, parece que así es, y ¿Qué me dices de Grace?, parece que el verano le sentó bien.-ambos rieron por lo bajo. Peter, que se sentaba con Remus frente a ellos, se dio cuenta de lo que hablaban.

-Espero- dijo mientras volteaba.- que no estén hablando de mi chica.-

-¿tu chica?- ambos lo miraron asombrados.

-Si, salí con Grace en el verano, y hoy soy, formalmente, su novio.-dijo Peter orgulloso de sus palabras.

-…Y espero que Potter y compañía puedan repetir la aclaración que di.- McGonagall los había descubierto. Los tres se inmutaron ante la penetrante mirada de la profesora.- Es una lástima señor Black que tengamos que quitarle un privilegio, aunque no veo a quien se lo pudiéramos ceder… ¿no es así?- una vez mas no dijeron nada.- Ustedes tres en mi oficina a las seis en punto o restare cincuenta puntos por cada uno a Gryffindor. Continuemos…-

La clase continuó. Al final, todos los alumnos se dispusieron a marcharse menos los ocho mencionados. Estos se quedaron sentados en sus asientos sin saber que hacer. Finalmente, el chico de Hufflepuff se acercó al escritorio de la profesora McGonagall.

-Disculpe profesora.- dijo el chico nervioso. Ella levantó los ojos del pergamino que leía.- quería saber que es lo que tenemos que hacer.-

-Parece ser, señor Wenner, que usted es el único que escuchó que debían acercarse a preguntar. Felicidades.- y volvió a su pergamino.

-Entonces… ¿eso es todo?-

-Por supuesto que no. Claramente no es buen observador.-

-Disculpe profesora, pero no entiendo.-

- Bien.- y tomó un pergamino con el nombre del chico y se lo dio.- Encárguese de esto señor Wenner. Puede retirarse.- El chico recogió sus cosas y se marchó del aula. Los demás se quedaron inmóviles.

Finalmente Annie se acercó.

-Hola profesora, disculpe¿tiene algo para mi?-

-Claro Geler.- le dio un pergamino.- y espero que en nuestra próxima clase esté más atenta.-

-Si, disculpe.-

-Puedes retirarte.-

Cuando Annie volteó, Sirius ya se acercaba al escritorio.

-Sirius Black.- dijo la profesora con una mirada severa.- Espero verlo puntual en mi oficina esta tarde.- y le tendió un pergamino.

Poco a poco, los cinco alumnos que permanecían en el salón, fueron saliendo de el con un pergamino en mano. Nadie les había explicado de que se trataba eso, pero tenía que ganar, pues con ello, ayudarían a su casa a conseguir la copa.

Annie, Alice, Alex y Sirius apresuraron el paso al salir y se dirigieron a las mazmorras para la clase de pociones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Aula, esta no se había cerrado aún. Entraron y al ver que el profesor ya había llegado, Tomaron las cuatro bancas más cercanas a la puerta.

-Se les perdonará su retraso.- dijo sin dejar de mirar la pizarra.- a los señores Thomas y Black, y a las señoritas Geler y Thomson por motivos conocidos por una única vez.- volteó hacia ellos.- pero más les vale que no abusen de los privilegios que se les ah otorgado… o podrían quedarme a deber puntos. Teoría de pociones.- dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la clase.- uno de los mejores autores es Arsenius Jigger quien…-

-Geler.- Sirius estaba sentado junto a Annie y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hablarle.- Me alegra que estemos juntos en esto.-

-A mi también Black, pero si no ponemos atención nos bajarán puntos.- Annie miraba atenta al profesor mientras apuntaba en in trozo de pergamino.

-Oye…- dijo sin hacer caso a lo que había dicho.- ¿viste que la próxima semana hay salida a Hogsmade?-

-Si, lo vi en el talón de anuncios.- dijo volteando para mirar los ojos azules del chico.

-Me acompañarás ¿verdad?-

-No creo, es que Fer me debe un paseo por el pueblo.-

-Que pena, pero, tal vez en otra ocasión.-

-Seguro.- dijo sonriente la chica.

-Grandioso.- y ambos volvieron a la clase.

-¿Siquiera te has tomado la molestia de abrir el pergamino?- Remus trataba de que Sirius tomara las responsabilidades apropiadas para el concurso.

-No Remus, por tercera vez en el día, no.-

-Ábrelo, maldita sea. Algo contiene.-

-Me apena decirlo.- intervino James que nuevamente habló con la boca llena.- pero yo lo hubiera abierto al salir de la clase.-

-Dejen de preocuparse¿quieren?. Ahora observen.- dijo volteando hacia Alice y las otras chicas.- Alice… ¿has abierto el pergamino que nos dio McGonagall?-

-Si. Contiene un texto que tenemos que descifrar… ¿acaso no lo has visto?-

-Yo… bueno… si… es que…-

-Veo que no.- y la chica volvió a su caldo de caracol.

-Sirius.- dijo Peter que había salido de las profundidades de su caldo de camarón.-eres muy lento. Grace esta apunto de descifrarlo todo.-

-No molestes Colagusano.- buscó en su mochila.- ahora mismo lo eh de abrir.- sacó el pergamino y lo abrió. Había en el lo siguiente:

_La valentía debe ir acompañada de la justicia_

_Con el o ella estarás para comenzar_

_La prueba que solo no podrás realizar_

_Pues tendrás que de las profundidades sacar_

_Y sus tesoros recuperar._

-Esto es confuso.- dijo James cuando terminó de leerlo.

-Se supone que debe serlo.-Peter se había servido un poco de jugo.

-Colagusano, esa novia tuya te pone de mal humor.- Sirius lo miraba fulminantemente.

-No te metas con Grace y ponte a pensar.-

-Valentía y justicia.- Sirius trataba de encontrar la analogía de esas palabras.- ¿Qué dice el sombrero seleccionador sobre las casas?- James comenzó a recordar.

Después de unos minutos, las palabras le llegaron a la mente.

-Dice así: puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor donde habitan los valientes, su osadía temple y caballerosidad ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.-

-Eso es. La valentía soy yo que pertenezco a Griffindor.-

-Buena deducción.- Remus apuntaba algo en un trozo de pergamino.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?- Peter miró por sobre su brazo.

-Trato de recordar el resto de la letra que dice el sombrero, pero no encuentro nada sobre justicia. Dice algo de la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw, la mente dispuesta por la inteligencia y erudición, siempre encuentran a sus semejantes.-

-Creo que no es Ravenclaw.- Peter tenía un aire pensativo.- y si no mal recuerdo, Slytherin son los verdaderos amigos, gente astuta, maquiavélicos… no creo que también sean justos.

- ¿Justos los de Slytherin? Si como no.- James se había dado por vencido y tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-¡Lo tengo!- Sirius brincó de su silla.- "puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff, donde son justos y leales, de verdad no temen al trabajo". Eso es, mi equipo tendrá que ser con un Hufflepuff.-

-Pero¿con quien?- Remus estaba pensativo nuevamente.

-Una cosa a la vez Lunático.- James no paraba de comer.

-No dice nada de eso.- Peter releyó el trozo de pergamino.

-"con el o ella estarás".- Sirius repitió esa frase en su cabeza una y otra vez sin entenderla.

-Supongo que ya es cosa de equipo.- Alice había escuchado la conversación de los merodeadores.- Mi nota es muy parecida, solo que habla de que la valentía tiene que ser astuta, por lo que concluyo que mi equipo es un Slytherin. Supongo que a alguno de los otros les dieron un pergamino que concuerde con los nuestros.-

-No entiendo.- Sirius se había petrificado ante la intervención de la chica.

-Si, mira.- Remus intentó explicarle.- Lo que quiere decir es que a un Hufflepuff le dieron un pergamino que hable de un Gryffindor, al igual que a un Slytherin. Así averiguarán quien hace equipo con quien.-

-Exacto, y respecto a la última parte…- comenzó diciendo Alice.

-Espera Alice.- la interrumpió James.- una cosa a la vez.-

-No entiendo.- Annie ya estaba fastidiada.- ¿Por qué los inteligentes tienen que ser justos?-

-No se trata de eso.- Fer trataba de explicarle, pero el fastidio de Annie no dejaba que la escuchara.- Annie, atiende. ¿Cuál es la característica de los Ravenclaw?-

-No se.- Ya no tenía ganas ni de respirar.

-¡Annie!- Regi y Miriam querían que Annie resolviera eso pronto.

-De acuerdo, perdón.- Respiró profundo y dijo.- Sabiduría, inteligencia y erudición.-

-Bien.- Fer ya veía un progreso.- Sigue, vas bien.-

-y… Supongo… Hufflepuff… ¡justos y leales!.- se levantó de su asiento.- lo logré. Mi equipo es con un Hufflepuff.-

-Pero no dice con quien.- Miriam tomó el trozo de pergamino.

-¿No?- las otras la miraron extrañadas.

-No, solo dice el o ella.-

-Bendita suerte. Por merlín.- Annie dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.- me quemé el cerebro y no sirvió de nada.-

Las otras rieron. En ese momento, Miriam vio que Brian Wenner se acercaba hacia donde ellas estaban sentadas.

-¿Me permiten hablar con una de ustedes por favor?- El chico era muy amable y caballeroso.

-Seguro.- dijo Regi saliendo de su platón de helado.-¿con cual de las cuatro?-

-Con la señorita Geler de ser posible.- dijo mirando a la chica que seguía recostada en la mesa.

-Claro.- dijo Fer.

-No, no es posible.- dijo Annie con fastidio.- la señorita Geler quemó su cerebro y se derritió.-

-Vamos Geler. Levántate o me obligarás a convertirte en una rata.- Fer sacó la varita y la amenazó.

-De acuerdo.- dijo esta levantándose y salió del Gran Comedor acompañada por el Chico.

-Supongo que sabes por que pedí hablarte.- Dijo el chico mientras se sentaban en una banca frente a la fuente.

-La verdad no.- dijo la chica con un dejo de resignación.

-¿no?- El chico la miró extrañado.- ¿no has visto tu pergamino?-

-Si, pero no logro entender la segunda parte.-

-Ese es el punto. Tú tienes una parte y alguien mas tiene la otra.-

-No entiendo.-

-¿Qué dice tu pergamino?, solo la primera línea.-

-Algo de la inteligencia Justa.-

-Exacto.- la chica lo miró sin entender.- Mira, el mío habla de la justa inteligencia. Tú y yo somos equipo.

-Ahora comprendo: "con el o ella estarás"… o sea tú o Bowie. Valla, que complicado.

-Seguro que no. Lo que no logro entender es la última parte.-

-"sus tesoros podrán recuperar". Supongo que se refiere a los puntos de la casa.-

-Pero no creo que tengamos que perder algunos ¿o si?-

-Señor Wenner, señorita Geler.- el profesor Dumbledore apareció como de la nada.- me alegra encontrarlos. Por lo que veo, ustedes han descifrado el texto del pergamino, o al menos parte de el.-

-Si profesor.- dijo la chica que miraba sus ojos grises a través de los lentes de media luna.

- Entonces les agradará saber que su prueba se llevará a cabo este viernes. Sean puntuales.- y dio media vuelta. Caminó unos pasos y se volvió.- a las cinco en el lago.- y siguió su camino.

-Caramba¿tan pronto?.- el chico alzó la ceja.

-¿será la primera?- la chica preguntó con interés.

-Creo que la prueba de los de segundo será el miércoles.

-Supongo que serán mas simples que las nuestras.- dijo la chica mirando hacia el árbol que les daba sombra.

-Yo supongo lo mismo.-

El resto de la tarde la tenían libre exceptuando por una clase a las cuatro y media: Adivinación. A los chicos no les gustaba mucho esa clase, sin embargo parecía tener más coherencia este año. Todos los elegidos de quinto habían logrado encontrar a sus equipos antes de que dieran las seis, hora en la que se presentarían los merodeadores en la oficina de McGonagall, y esta vez, llegarían a tiempo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Les dejo este pequeño capi lleno de entendimientos y malos entendisdos... mas bien de diversión. Disfrútenlo y dejen revews, que serán bienvenidos.

A todos aquellos que han sabido complementarme: Sebas, Héctor, Edna, Tania, Deny, etc… gracias por el apoyo de todos mis amigos por todos estos años, y espero seguir con la amistad durante muchos años más.

Los amo

Besos


	6. Chapter 6

**Las malas nuevas **

Los tres merodeadores se dirigieron hacia el despacho de la profesora mientas los demás tomaban un poco de aire antes de la cena. Al llegar a la puerta, pudieron escuchar una conversación a gritos dentro del lugar:

-¡No Albus… no podemos!- La voz de la profesora de transformaciones sonaba entre molesta, preocupada y triste.- ¡Es que no hay que correr riesgos!-

-¡Riesgo minerva!- La voz de Dumbledore era mas fuerte de lo habitual.- No hay mas riesgo en esta época que la ignorancia y el desdén hacia los propios. No podemos permitir que esta guerra se aliente en este colegio. Tenemos que juntarlos.-

-¡¿Cómo Albus?.. esta guerra no la comenzamos nosotros!-

-¡Pero nos involucra!

-¿y de que manera piensas combatirla? Albus, las guerras de clases siempre terminan con lo más… mortificados.-

-¡Los impuros serán los primeros!- Sonaba mas preocupado que molesto.

-Esto no nos ayuda Albus.-

-Tenemos que pensar bien- y antes de que el profesor pudiera abrir la puerta, Peter llamó.

-Pase.- dijo la profesora. Entraron.- Valla, son ustedes. Me alegra que sean puntuales.-

-Buenas noches Minerva.- y el profesor salió del despacio sin mirarlos y cerrando la puerta tras el.

-Sientense los tres. Estan aquí por irrespetuosos y habladores, pero no me gustaría que volviera a suceder. Comprende, señor Black, que se le pueden revocar los derechos y privilegios otorgados, y sería una pena que el quinto año de Gryffindor dimita del concurso¿no es así?-

-Si profesora, discúlpeme.-

-Bueno, como veo que no tiene caso castigarlos, restaré quince puntos a Gryffindor, uno por cada uno. Quedan advertidos.-

-Si profesora.- corearon los chicos.

-Bien, pueden retirarse.- y dicho esto, los tres chicos salieron del despacho dirigiéndose hacia el Gran comedor. Unos metros después de la puerta cerrada, Peter no pudo resistirse mas a preguntar.

-¿a que se referían con al lucha de clases?-

-Colagusano, eso no nos incumbe.- Sirius estaba pensando en lo mismo pero sabía que era de muy mal gusto escuchar conversaciones tras las puertas.

-Vamos Canuto.- Peter lo detuvo por el brazo.- Esto no es normal, Dumbledore en la oficina de McGonagall, este concurso, la discusión en el despacho, la desaparición de Hogsmade…-

-Espera.- lo interrumpió James.- ¿estás diciendo que esa discusión tiene que ver con lo de Hogsmade¿Cómo es posible?-

-Colagusano tiene razón.- Sirius estaba perdido en la forma de las paredes.- piénsalo James: mucha gente anda diciendo que esta es la época de formación del mago tenebroso.-

-Canuto.- James lo miró sin tomar enserio lo que decía.- ¿tu vas a creer todo lo que dicen?- Los otros dos lo miraron.

-No lo tomes a la ligera.- Peter lo miraba seriamente.- Si es posible que eso pase, Dumbledore quiere tenernos preparados, y hará todo lo posible por mantenernos unidos.-

-Colagusano tiene la boca llena de verdad.- Sirius volteó hacia la ventana.- lo que quiere es conciliar a las casas.-

-No creo que lo logre.- James sonaba convencido de lo que decía.- Slytherin es un queso muy duro de roer. Y hablando de comida, tengo mucha hambre.- y los tres siguieron el paso hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, Lily y las demás estaban sentadas en los lugares habituales de los chicos, y, para colmo de disgustos, Remus estaba sentado con ellas.

-¡James!, por aquí.- Dijo Remus haciendo evidente el hecho que ya los habían visto, y así no pudieron escapar de sentarse con ellas.

-Hola Remus.- Peter no estaba a disgusto por ello. Ya que el tenia una muy linda relación con su chica, así que se sentó junto a Mindy. Como Remus estaba sentado junto a Lily, Sirius y James tenían que sentarse junto a Jaz y Alice. Dado que la apuesta que habían realizado involucraba a Jaz con Sirius, James se apresuró a a sentarse junto a Alice. Sirius, lleno de fastidio por el agotador día que les esperaba, se sentó. La chica se puso un tanto nerviosa.

-Chicos, le comentaba a Lily que podíamos organizar algo en Hogsmade en honor al próximo cumpleañero.- Remus trataba de incorporar a todos en la conversación.

-¿De quien?- Sirius no quería ni ver la comida. Muchas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Yo torpe.- dijo Peter con un dejo de ofendido.- por si no lo recuerdas es la próxima semana.-

-Lo lamento, lo había olvidado.- La verdad era que Sirius olvidaba todos los cumpleaños, exceptuando el suyo y el de James.

-Remus propuso.- dijo Lily tratando de no mirar a James.- que ya que hay salida en Hogsmade esa semana, podríamos reservar un salón en las tres escobas para festejar.-

-Suena grandioso.- dijo Peter entusiasmado.

-Solo sería cosa de que invitemos a la gente.- Remus sacó un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tintero.- ¿a quienes deseas invitar?-

-Bueno.- dijo peter pensativo.- ustedes, las chicas, Grace, Brian, Geler y sus amigas,… ¿Por qué no ponemos un cartel en el talón de anuncios?-

-Amenos.- dijo Sirius.- que quisieras que esté infestado de mocosos de primero, no lo creo recomendable.-

-Te recuerdo.- dijo Jaz bromeando.- que ni los de primero ni los de segundo pueden ir a Hogsmade.-

-Es verdad.- dijo Sirius.- Bien, pongamos carteles.-

-Bien.- dijo Miriam.- me encargaré del diseño, y mañana se los mostraré.-

-Grandioso.- dijo Remus.- y si nos disculpan, los chicos y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente. Permiso.- y los cuatro merodeadores se fueron a la Torre. Como al día siguiente sería luna llena, tendrían que descansar bien esa noche para poder hacer de las suyas la noche siguiente.

Por la mañana, en el Gran Comedor, las lechuzas volaron entregando paquetes y ejemplares del Diario El Profeta. Ante los ojos de Annie, una lechuza dejó caer uno de dichos ejemplares. La primera plana llamó su atención. Cuando terminó de leer, se sorprendió y lo leyó en alto para que Fer, Sean y Alex la escucharan.

AQUÍ NADA PASÓ

"Los informantes que fueron enviados a Hogsmade por la misteriosa desaparición hace unos días, se han retractado que dicha desaparición sucediera. Sin embargo, Madame Rosmerta asegura que dicha persona si desapareció, o al menos, no estaba en su casa ni se presentó a trabajar.

El ministro de magia niega la coherencia de las palabras de Rosmerta:

"_Aquí nadie ha desaparecido. La señorita Alison Mirgade estuvo en casa de su prima es Surrey, por este motivo no se tenían registros, pues es una comunidad muggle. Con lo que respecta al trabajo, Rosmerta ignoró una lechuza que la susodicha asegura haber enviado. De cualquier modo se revisará la oficina de correos para estar seguros, pero aquí nadie desapareció" _

Ante tal testimonio, el Auror Alastor Moody asegura su indignación, ya que nadie le notificó:

"_Cualquier dato sobre el paradero de la señorita debía ser notificado ante mi. Se revisaron registros mágicos y muggles sobre conocidos, familiares y amigos, de la chica. Se revisaron medios de transporte muggles para localizarla. No se encontró nada sobre algún familiar fuera de Francia. Solo una mente muy inteligente y astuta podría haber esquivado tanta investigación. Por el momento no eh terminado mi investigación, por lo que me seguirán viendo en Hogsmade por una larga jornada más."_

El ministro de Magia asegura que la investigación será a cuenta del auror y que el ministerio no tendrá nada que ver.

Habitantes de Surrey aseguran no haber visto una mujer con sus características en ningún momento rondar por ahí. El director de Hogwarts afirmó que de no ser resuelto el caso para la semana entrante, suspenderá las visitas de los estudiantes a Hogsmade. Aún no sabemos como lo tomarán los involucrados, sin embargo, estaremos al pendiente.

Por lo que respecta a la supuesta desaparecida, parece que ha perdido memoria sobre algunas cosas como nombres, lugares y eventos, por lo que Moody sugirió que pasara una jornada en San Mungo."

-¿No les parece absurdo?- Annie dejó el diario a un lado de su plato de cereal.

-Si.- Fer tenía un dejo de extrañeza y preocupación.- ¿Por qué negar las cosas que hace una semana afirmaron rotundamente?-

- No me refiero a eso.- los otros la miraron extrañados.

-¿Entonces?- se atrevió a preguntar Sean.

-Suspender las salidas a Hogsmade… ¿Qué sentido tendría?- Annie, obviamente, estaba bromeando.

-Seguridad.- Fernanda miraba con aire regañador. Al parecer nadie noto que era una broma.- Todo lo que hace Dumbledore siempre es por la seguridad de los alumnos.-

-Pero¿de que sirve la seguridad sin diversión?- Annie le guiñó un ojo a Alex quien entendió que estaba jugando.

-¡Annie!- Sean estaba muy enfadado.- No puedo creer lo que dices.-

-¿Cómo?- La chica lo miró intrigada.

-Tantas personas que hemos velado por tu seguridad y a ti solo te importa divertirte.-

-Sean.- Alex trató de calmarlo.- Annie sólo esta bromeando.-

-Si hermanito.- dijo abrazándolo.- Sabes que soy una chica cuidadosa. Y más ahora que… - y no dijo más.

-Ahora que ¿que?- Fer y Alex los miraron con mucho interés.

-Nada.- Annie volvió a su cereal. Por un momento casi revela que estaba saliendo con Malfoy, pero ¿Por qué no pudo decírselos?

-¿Nada?- Alex en verdad quería saber.

-Ahora que la gente cree que podría ser la época del señor tenebroso.- Trató de arreglarlo Sean.- Si nos permiten, tengo que hablar con esta chiquita.- y jaló a Annie hacía el vestíbulo.

-¿Y ahora? Estos dos se traen algo.- Alex lo siguió con la mirada.

-Y no piensan decírnoslo.- y siguieron con su desayuno.

-¿Qué tienes que hablar conmigo?- Annie y Sean se sentaron en una banca frente al vestíbulo.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre el chico con el que estás saliendo.-

-¿Lucius?-

-Si, el. Mira Annie, yo no estoy seguro de lo que el quiere, ni cuales son sus intenciones y tengo que ser sincero contigo, máxime porque eres como mi hermana.-

-Explícate por que no te entiendo.-

-Que no apruebo esa relación.-

-¿disculpa?-

-Ya lo dije. Malfoy no es un hombre de fiar, y te aseguro que ni siquiera es hombre…-

-Espera.- la chica lo interrumpió con un gesto con la mano.- ¿tu no apruebas que salga con el?- la chica estaba extrañada.

-Si, eso digo.-

Los chicos guardaron silencio por un momento. Luego la chica hecho a reír. El la miro extrañado.

-Perdona, pero es muy gracioso.-

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-

-Estás celoso.-

-¿yo?, no-

-Celoso como si fueras mí hermano. Pero descuida, tendré cuidado.-

-Eso espero.

Y ambos volvieron al Gran Comedor con sus amigos.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

A Mijail. Por ayudarme y apoyarme cuando anduve con Luis. Por hacerme escuchar a mi corazón, y por ser siempre un gran amigo…

Los amo

Besos


	7. Chapter 7

**El gran perro negro**

El día pasó sin novedades, exceptuando por el fastidio de todos los de quinto. Puesto que ese año presentarían el examen del Timos, todos los maestros se esforzaban por sacar lo mejor de ellos y prepararlos bien, por lo que tenían montañas de deberes.

Annie andaba en la biblioteca tratando de hacer el mapa de astronomía, cuando unas manos cubrieron sus ojos. Al instante intentó adivinar.

-Sean.- Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Mas guapo.- susurró una voz a su oído.

-Lucius.- dijo ella mas alegre.

-Acertaste.- y le destapo los ojos. Se sentó en una silla junto a ella y la miró.- Vengo a liberarte un poco.-

-¿Qué dices?-

-No has parado de quejarte en un buen rato. Tienes que relajarte.-

-No, tengo que terminar esto.- dijo volviendo a un trozo de pergamino.

-De acuerdo, pero aún es de día y los libros no siempre aciertan.- se puso en pié y cerró todos los libros.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Te ayudaré.- Tomó el pergamino, el telescopio y la puma. Luego tomó a la chica por el brazo y la sacó de la biblioteca dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

Al llegar, Annie notó que había mucha gente. Se sentaron el césped como siempre.

-Esperemos a que anochezca y terminaremos el mapa.- El chico la tomó de la mano.

-Gracias Lucius.

-Es un placer.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Ambos pasaron un par de horas hablando y riendo, hasta que por fin, los últimos rayos de sol desaparecieron en el ocaso. Entonces, Lucius armó el telescopio y con un simple hechizo, su varita pudo iluminarlos.

-Que luna tan linda.- dijo Annie acercándose a mirar por el Telescopio.

-Tienes razón.-

Pasaron veinte minutos y los chicos habían terminado con el mapa. Luego de guardar el pergamino y el telescopio; ambos se recostaron en el césped para mirar las estrellas. El la tomó de la mano.

-¿alguna vez de he dicho que me encantas?- dijo el provocando que se pusiera nerviosa.

-No.- dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Pues me encantas.- en ese momento, ambos, recostados aún, se miraron el uno al otro.

"es hermoso- pesó ella.- ¿Por qué dicen que es tan malo? Será que no lo conocen como yo"

-¿Sabes que eres hermosa?-

-Gracias.- Ella desvió un poco su mirada. Luego volvió hacia sus ojos azules.

-Lo que me encanta de ti, es tu elocuencia, cuando te pones nerviosa, tus ojos, tu cabello, tus labios…- hubo una pausa. Ambos disfrutaron el silencio; era acogedor, y ella pudo adivinar lo que vendría después.

El le acarició el cuello, la mejilla, finalmente sus labios. Ella acariciaba su cabello. Lentamente, el espacio entre ellos se fue reduciendo hasta que podían sentir la respiración del otro muy cerca. Ella tenía su mano en el hombro del chico y la otra en el césped. El tenía una en su cuello y la otra en el césped. Pronto alguien debía ceder y dar el primer beso.

Ese momento, a ella, le pareció eterno. Quería besarlo pero no se atrevía a hacerlo. Sería su primer beso y no quería estropearlo. Ese beso definiría lo suyo, y ella solo quería que pasara. Pronto el lo hizo. La besó lenta y tiernamente. Ella podía sentir sus labios en contacto por un breve momento, el mejor hasta entonces.

Cuando se separaron, Lucius acarició su cuello y ella se dejó llevar por el momento.

Pronto, ella estaba recostada en el césped con sus brazos en la espalda del chico, su chico. El la besaba tiernamente acariciando su cuello. Instantes después, el acariciaba su cintura por dentro de la túnica. Ella disfrutaba aquél momento mas que ninguno. Ella le quitó la túnica haciendo que la luna iluminara la camisa del chico. Este se quitó la corbata y siguió en lo suyo. Beso tras beso y ella no dejaba de acariciar su espalda.

El comenzó a besarle el cuello. Esta vez ella lo permitía. Le desabrochó el primer botón de la blusa. Ella no dijo nada. Pronto, el se detuvo.

-No quiero hacer algo que no quieras.- dijo el quitándose un mechón de la cara. Ella dudó.- veo que no estas convencida.- y sonrió.

-No es eso… es que…-

-No digas nada.- la interrumpió.- No tienes que darme explicaciones.- y sonrió nuevamente.

Se levantó para ponerse la túnica mientras ella abotonaba su blusa. Luego la ayudó a levantarse y la besó. Esta vez, sus manos la sujetaban de la cintura mientras que ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos. Ella le acariciaba el largo cabello. No quería que ese momento terminara.

El momento mágico fue interrumpido por un gruñido.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-No lo se.- dijo el abrazándola.- viene de ese árbol.- y ambos se acercaron lenta y silenciosamente. Pronto vieron una sombra dibujada que saltó hacia ellos.

-¿Qué es lo que tu y Annie no nos quieren decir?- Alex, Fer y Sean estaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw esperando la aparición de su amiga.

-Ya les dije que no es nada.- Sean no dejaba de voltear hacia la entrada del retrato de Sr. Cadogan.

-Y supongo que tampoco sabes por que no ah llegado ella aún.- Fer lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Créeme cuando te digo que me preocupa tanto como a ti.- Dijo mirándolos.

-Sean.- Esta vez fue Alex quien habló.- Fer y yo sabemos que ustedes tienen algo y no han pensado en decírnoslo.-

-Es algo así como el que tu no le digas a Evans que te gusta.- Sean provocó que Alex guardara silencio mientras Fer echaba una carcajada.- Lo siento amigo, pero es la verdad, si te gusta tanto, díselo, no pierdes nada.-

-Te aseguro que no por que tú se lo digas lo va a hacer.- Fer no paraba de reír.

-¿Saben?, ya me preocupo que Annie no llegue. Voy a buscarla.-se puso en pie.

-¿sabes en donde buscarla?- dijo fer con extrañeza.

-Tengo una vaga idea.- dijo y salió por el retrato. Sabía que estaba con Malfoy. Tal vez estaba bien, pero el no confiaba en Lucius Malfoy. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo, escucho una plática. Dos chicos de Slytherin hablaban del chico en que iba pensando. No pudo identificar quienes eran, pero supuso que serían Crabbe y Goyle:

-¿realmente crees que la tipa se trague la historia?- dijo una de las voces.

-Lucius es muy astuto, no por nada está en Slytherin.-

-Pero es una Ravenclaw, son muy inteligentes.-

-Ya suenas como el sombrero seleccionador.- Dijo burlándose.- La chica esta en la palma de su mano. Esta tarde vi como se la llevó a la horilla del lago. Creo que hoy tendrá sus treinta puntos.-

-Más le vale. Hasta ahora tiene treinta puntos por las tres citas. Si logra besarla serán ocho puntos.-

-Y si se acuestan treinta.-

-Si. Y se van restando diez puntos por cada cita sin éxito.-

-Pobre de el si no lo logra.- Rieron y las voces se fueron alejando. El sabía que Malfoy era malvado pero nunca creyó que fuera tan descarado. Corrió hacia el lago donde los había visto el domingo. Probablemente estuvieran ahí.

Estando unos a cuantos metros de donde ellos estaban, logró ver dos siluetas abrasadas. Al menos no estaban recostados, pensó el chico. Vio que se separaron y se acercaban despacio hacia un árbol. De pronto una sombra salió de la nada atacándolos.

La chica salió volando hacia uno de los lados y Malfoy quedó debajo de la figura. Sean corrió para ayudarlos. Un perro negro amenazaba a Malfoy con los dientes, este se quedó inmovilizado y aterrorizado. Sean se acerco hacia Annie que estaba muy asustada. Luego de ponerla en un lugar seguro fuera del alcance del perro, Sean fue a ayudar a Malfoy solo por que ella se lo pidió. Se acercó arrojándole rocas sin procurar no darle al chico, quien recibió una en la pierna. Cuando una roca logró darle en la cabeza al perro, este saló corriendo hacia el linde del bosque. Annie se acercó hacia Malfoy y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Lucius, ¿te encuentras bien?-

-Si bonita, no pasó nada. Estoy bien.-

-¿te lastimó el perro?-

-No, descuida, solo recibí un golpe en la pierna.-

-Si.- dijo Sean con cara de pocos amigos.- creo que ese fui yo.-

-Descuida, y gracias por ayudarme. Apareciste en el mejor momento.-

-¿Para quién?-

-Sean.- dijo Annie mirándolo.- no te pongas así.-

-Lo que no entiendo es que hacían aquí tan tarde.-

-Le estaba ayudando con su tarea de Astronomía.-

-Pruébalo.- Sean estaba que le hervía la sangre.

-Sean.- dijo Annie en tono más severo.- ¿Desconfías de mi?-

-De ti no, de el si.-

-No veo por que O'Conor, míralo tu mismo. Ahí están el pergamino y el telescopio.-

Sean dudó un momento.

-Cuídate Malfoy, por que no me conoces. O tal vez deba decirte que te apresures o perderás tus puntos.- tomo las cosas y tomó a Annie por el brazo. El era más fuerte que ella así que pudo jalarla muy a su pesar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Mira Annie, no espero que me creas, pero al menos aré un intento.-Y le contó la platica que había escuchado en el vestíbulo. Ella no dijo nada hasta que el hubo terminado. Luego ella le contó lo sucedido en el Lago, y, para cuando llegaron al retrato de sr. Cadogan, ya iban peleando. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie los escuchara.

-¡Si no confías en mi criterio será mejor que no me vuelvas a hablar!-

-¡Ya te dije que si confío en ti, no confío en ese idiota!-

-¡Solo por que tú no crees que alguien que me gusta puede ser bueno, no quiere decir que no lo sea!-

-¿Qué pasa?- Alex había escuchado sus gritos y se había asomado por las escaleras.

-¡NADA!- corearon los dos.

-Solo quiero que no te lastime.-

-Pues te informo que puedo cuidarme sola.- y dicho esto, se perdió escaleras arriba.

-¿ahora si me vas a explicar?- Alex estaba inmóvil al pie de las escaleras.

-No.- y ambos subieron al dormitorio.

A la mañana siguiente, Sean no quería ni moverse.

-Levántate Brother.- la voz de Alex sonaba fuera de las cortinas de su cama.

-No pienso levantarme hoy.- Dijo Sean cuya cara estaba bajo su almohada.

-Bueno.- Alex corrió las cortinas.- No se que es lo que está pasando… Y entiendo por que no me lo quieres cotar… Bueno la verdad es que no lo entiendo, pero tampoco es para que te pongas así. La vida sigue… aún sin ella.-

-¿sin ella?- Sean se había sentado en la cama.- ¡No puedo vivir sin ella!- ambos voltearon hacia la puerta del dormitorio. Neal los miraba petrificado.

-Disculpen.- dijo y entró al baño.

-Amigo, no pensé que Annie te importara tanto.-

-Me importa, pero no como te imaginas.- Se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por la habitación. Neal ya había salido y miraba la escena.- Es como mi hermana. Nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria. Siempre la he protegido. Es como… como mi hermanita pequeña, y no quiero que nada le pase.-

-¿Qué podría pasarle?- Alex lo miró intrigado. Hubo una pausa.

-Preferiría que ella te contara.- Sean entró al baño y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué le ocurre?- Neal se quedo perdido en la desaparición de Sean.

-Mejor no intento explicarte por que no entiendo nada.-

-Buenos días.- James esperaba a Sirius y Peter en el Gran Comedor. Al verlos llegar, le entregó un ejemplar del diario El Profeta a Peter.

-Perdona James, no pasé buena noche.- Sirius se sentó entre Peter y James.

-Claro.- dijo Peter sirviendo un poco de Jugo en su vaso.- Te perdiste anoche dejándonos solos en Hogsmade.-

-Es que quería refrescarme en el lago.- y era la verdad.

-¿y te estrellaste con el fondo, Canuto?- James miraba el golpe en la cara de Sirius.

-Muy gracioso Cornamenta.-dijo con indignación.- Había dos personas y me acerqué a ver quienes eran los acaramelados.-

-¿Acaramelados?- James bebió un sorbo se su vaso.

-Si.- dijo Sirius indignado.- estaban en plena acción en el césped. Cuando me acerque se levantaron y el le dijo algo que no alcancé a escuchar.-

-Y como buen merodeador, no te ibas a quedar con la duda de ver quienes eran.- Peter estaba picado con la conversación.

-Por supuesto que no. Me acerque y vi que era Geler. Me enoje mucho que estuviera con otro.-

-Pero si ustedes no salen.- James tenía un dejo de extrañeza.

-Lo se, pero es por él que no sale conmigo ¿no?-

-Canuto tiene razón.- Peter trataba de estar bien con ambos para no salir mortificado.

-El punto es.- dijo Sirius tajante.- que quería ver quien era ese tipo.-

-Y por supuesto nos vas a decir quien es.- James tampoco podía quedarse con la duda.

-Ese es el punto. De todos lo tipos de este colegio, tenía que salir con el imbécil, hipócrita, arrogante, apostador y tarado de Lucius Malfoy.-

-¿Cómo?- Peter estaba intrigado y James se estaba ahogando con la leche-¿Malfoy?

-Si, Malfoy.

-Pero, es que, ¿esa niña es sorda?- James había dejado de toser.-¿No ah escuchado nada sobre los puntos de Slytherin?

-Al parecer no.- Sirius estaba que lo llevaba la…

-bueno, eso explica tu enojo, pero, ¿y el golpe?- Peter no le veía fin a la charla.

-Bueno, pues, ustedes saben que yo soy algo impulsivo…-

-¿algo?- Dijo James con sarcasmo.

-El punto es que me molestó, pues ella era mi conquista… no su juguete. Así que Salí y yo… pues…-

-No es posible.- Peter estaba asustado.- ¿Los atacaste?

-Pues si…-

-Sirius.- esta vez fue James quien habló.- ¿Y ella?

-Descuida, yo iba por el. Además tubo la inteligencia de quitarla del camino.-

-Por merlín.- Peter lo miraba inquisitivamente.- Una cosa es asustar a la gente de Hogsmade y otra es atacar a un alumno de Hogwarts.-

-Descuida, el idiota ese salió sin un rasguño. Alguien salió de la nada con piedras y una me dio en la cara, así que me fui.-

-Canuto.- James se sirvió una tostada con mermelada.- si ya había atacado al chico pudiste al menos dejarle una buena mordida en la pierna… o en el brazo para que no jugara quidditch… o mejor, le hubieras arrancado ese cabello tan "hermoso" que dice tener.-

-Si Cornamenta… pero entré en razón.- los otros dos lo miraron intrigados.- Sería mejor darle en el orgullo. Ver como Geler lo bota sería más divertido.-

-Y ¿como piensas hacerlo?- Peter no dejaba de mirarlo.

-Muy simple… pero.- dijo levantándose.- se los contaré después. Veamos como esta Lunático.-Y los tres salieron del Gran Comedor hacia la enfermería.

CONTINUARÁ

Para Pablo, quien estuvo a mi lado a pesar de ser su amigo, que me consideró su prima.

Para Dániel, quien me ayudo con todo… mi amigo con derechos que ahora nos separamos, pero nos seguimos amando, ¿no es así?

Los amo

Besos


	8. Chapter 8

**Un viernes de locos**

"_A todos los alumnos de quinto se les informa que deberán presentarse a las cinco de la tarde en el muelle del lago, ya que se llevará a cavo la primera prueba. Alumnos que no cursen el quinto año, se les negará la estancia a menos de ir acompañados por uno de ellos."_

El aviso estuvo colgado desde el miércoles a media tarde cuándo todos los elegidos hubieron resuelto el trozo de pergamino. Tras el retrato de la Señora Gorda, la sala común de Gryffindor estaba abarrotada de gente. Arriba del anuncio para los alumnos de quinto, estaba uno para los de segundo curso, cuya prueba seria el día anterior. Mindy estaba muy interesada en asistir, pero a su hermana menor, que cursaba el segundo año, no le hizo mucha gracias, así que no la invito.

-No te preocupes linda.- le decía Jaz para distraerla.-Los resultados se pondrán en el tablero de anuncios.-

-Tienes razón, además ella tendrá motivos para no invitarme.- Mindy se había resignado.

-Hola Mindy, Jaz.- Sirius había aparecido por sus espalda.- ¿Qué tal les va?

-Bien gracias.- Mindy estaba muy alegre

-Bien.- y Jaz un poco nerviosa.

-Mindy, ¿me permitirias unas palabras con Jaz?-

-Claro.- y esta, a pesar de las miradas de odio de su amiga, se levanto y se fue con Lily y Alice.

-Hola Jaz.- dijo Sirius sin saber por donde empezar.

-Si, eso ya lo habías dicho.- dijo ella provocando una risa nerviosa de Sirius.

-Lo siento, bueno, este…, yo quería preguntarte si… ¿si te gustaría ir conmigo a la prueba?- Mindy lo miro extrañada.

-Bueno Sirius, es que, tengo que ir… no veo por que me invitas.-

-Si, yo se, pero suena mejor que te inviten, ¿No?-

-Si.- la chica sonrió.- Me encantaría ir contigo.

-Grandioso.-y le dirigió una sonrisa.

El viernes por la mañana, los chicos de Ravenclaw se dirigían al Gan Comedor.

-La verdad yo no entiendo nada.- a Neal nadie le había dicho lo que pasaba, solo sabia que Sean no podía vivir sin Annie, y que de pronto, las chicas no se les acercaban.

-No hay nada que entender Neal.-decía Sean perdido en sus pensamientos.- Annie y yo peleamos, y me pidió que no le hablara.-

-Sean.- Alex seguía el paso.- No puedo creer que después de una amistad de tantos años, ella te corte así… algo tiene que pasar, Annie no es así.-

-yo…- comenzó a decir Sean pero una voz lo interrumpió.

-O'Conor.- Sirius se acercaba por el pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre Black?-

-¿puedo hablarte un momento en privado?-

-Claro.- Alex y Neal siguieron el paso, mientras que los otros dos chicos entraban a un aula cercana que ya no se utilizaba.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Mira, yo se algo de alguien… y no se si ese alguien le halla dicho a otro alguien… entonces no se si…-

-Detente.- dijo Sean con un gesto con la mano.- No entiendo nada.-

-Bueno… si tu supieras algo de James… ¿me lo dirías?-

-Claro… entiendo que ustedes dos son como hermanos.- Sean lo miraba extrañado.

-Correcto. Y si yo supiera algo sobre Geler… ¿querrías que te lo dijera?-

-Por supuesto.- seguía sin comprender a donde quería llegar.

-Bien… Es que…. Yo…-

-Black… ¿de casualidad sabes con quien sale?-

-Si, exacto, se con quien sale. La verdad yo no estoy muy seguro que ese chico sea de fiar.-

-Malfoy nunca ha sido de fiar.-

-Momento… ¿tu lo sabes?-

-Claro, es como mi hermana. Además me enteré que llevan puntuaciones para…-

-Si, lo se. Las puntuaciones de Slytherin. El punto es que tengo el plan perfecto para que le salga le tiro por la culata.-

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-Vamos O'Conor, ¿desconfías de mí?-

-Tal vez… un poco… si…-

-Muy bien, pero en verdad necesito tu ayuda.-

-Te escucho.-

-Bonita.- dijo una voz muy familiar.

-Lucius.- Annie volteo y corrió hacia sus brazos.- ¿Cómo estas lindo?-

-No mas que tu.- La chica se sonrojó.-Vengo a invitarte a la prueba del Sexto año.-

-Claro que iré, pero, ¿Cuándo es?-

-El lunes por la tarde en la casa del Guardabosques. ¿Paso por ti?-

-Claro… me encantará ir.- Lo beso colgada de su cuello, el la sujeto de la cintura e imitó la acción. Cuando se separaron, ella siguió hacia el gran comedor mientras el la veía. Pronto, Crabbe y Goyle aparecieron por detrás del chico.

-¿Y bien?- Goyle quería saber como iba su amigo.

-Está loca por mi.- Dijo el con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.- A este paso lograré los 30 puntos esta noche.-

-Te recuerdo.- dijo Crabbe.- que serían veinte.

-¿veinte?- Preguntó Malfoy molesto.

-Si, veinte… y va en descenso.- Malfoy los miró con odio unos momentos, luego se fue hacia el Gran Comedor muy enfadado. Estaba enfadado, pero no por el hecho de que podía perder los puntos ganados con la chica en la puntuación de Slytherin, si no por que la chica le importaba. No podía parar esta farsa y decírselo por que lo odiaría, además de que todos le harían daño. El sabía que sí era la época del mago oscuro… y lo sabía muy bien.

-Lucius.- Al entrar en el Gran Comedor, Annie se acercó nuevamente.- Olvidé decirte que la prueba de quinto es esta tarde. ¿quieres venir?-

-Me encantaría. ¿A que hora?-

-Nos vemos en el vestíbulo al cinco para las cinco, ¿de acuerdo?-

-Que sea al diez.-

-Perfecto, ahí estaré.-

-Y yo te estaré esperando.- y se marchó hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Sirius apareció con Sean en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Sean no la miró y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alex y Neal. Sirius, en cambio, se acercó a ella.

-Hola Geler.-

-Black, ¿Qué hay?-

-Nada nuevo. Pero veo que has salido con Malfoy.-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No… en verdad si, el no es un buen chico… y no espero que me creas… pero te esta usando.- Trató de no parecer preocupado por la chica.

-Seguramente también tú escuchaste lo de los puntos de Slytherin.-

-Nena… yo no lo escuche detrás de una puerta… Toda mi familia es de Slytherin, ¿crees que no lo se?- La chica no dijo nada. Tenía un aire pensativo.- Mira, hay chicos en este colegio que se interesan por ti, y que realmente quieren lo mejor para ti…-

-¿Cómo quien?-

-O'Conor por ejemplo.- Annie no dijo nada.- Mira, si logro probarte que no es de fiar, ¿te disculparias con el?-

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Y saldrías conmigo?-

-Eso tendría que pensarlo.- Y se marchó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw con Fer y las demás. Sirius caminó hacia donde estaban el resto de los merodeadores.

-Canuto.- Remus vio la escena de la puerta.- La apuesta decía que saldrías con una Gryffindor.-

-Y así será Lunático, y después saldré con Geler.-

-Pierdes tu tiempo.- Nadie había notado que Alice estaba frente a ellos.

-Linda, ¿Por qué dices eso?- Remus ya era un gran amigo de Alice al igual que James.

-Bonito… Jaz ya tiene con quien salir.-

-¿Disculpa?-Sirius la miraba intrigado.- Pero si acaba de decirme que si saldríamos.-

-Que iría contigo a la prueba. De todas formas tenía que ir.-

-Sirius… Creo que vas a perder.- James tenía un dejo de burla.

-Ustedes, los hombres son patéticos.- Alice estaba indignada.

-¿Por qué dices eso bonita?- Todos la miraron extrañados.

-Por que se ponen a apostar con nosotras.-

-Bonita, no te incluyas, por que tu no estas en esto.-

-Eso me relaja Remus.- tenía un dejo de sarcasmo.

-Ni que ustedes no apostaran con nosotros.- Sirius estaba un poco indignado.

-Esa es otra cosa.-

-Es lo mismo Alice.- Tímidamente, la voz de Peter salió.

-Les propongo algo.- Alice miraba serenamente a los chicos.

-¿una apuesta?- La indignación de Sirius creció.

-Si.- Dijo ella sin dar a relucir la actitud del chico.- Si yo logro que las chicas hagan una hazaña con ustedes mayor que la que hacen ustedes con las chicas… no volverán a meternos en sus apuestas, al menos no a mis amigas, ¿trato?- y extendió la mano hacia Sirius, que dudó un momento, miró a sus amigos, y estrechó la mano de la chica.

-Trato. Pero ni una palabra a tus amigas o tendrás que pagar. Si nosotros ganamos, pagarán en Hogsmade.-

-Bien.- Dicho esto, Alice se levantó para asistir a la clase de pociones. Slughorn era el primer maestro del viernes. Dos horas continuas. Alice odiaba esa clase, digamos que no se le daba eso de las pociones, sin embargo, Lily era una de sus alumnas favoritas, por lo que le daba ventajas.

Para no hacer mas largo este capítulo, a la hora del almuerzo, Annie miraba por uno de los balcones del tercer piso hacia el Lago. Estaba nerviosa, pues si bien tenían que ser pruebas sencillas, de momento no se sintió apta para ello, y había perdido el apetito. En esas andaba cuando una voz familiar se sonó en sus espaldas.

-Annie.- Sean la había encontrado y traía consigo un pedazo de tostada con crema y miel.

-Hola.- Dijo ella sin interés.

-Te traje esto, para que comas algo.-

-No tengo hambre, gracias.- dijo volviendo al lago.

-Pero tienes que comer… vas a desaparecer si no lo haces.- Annie sonrió y tomó la tostada comiéndola lentamente.- Hablé con Black, y me pidió que te llevara al pasillo de las mazmorras. No me explicó para que, solo dijo que tú sabrías entender.

-Claro, vamos.- y salieron rumbo a las mazmorras.

Al llegar, solo vieron a Sirius recargado en una pared de roca alado de la entrada a la sala común de Slytherin. Annie esperaba nerviosa, y Sean estaba agradecido por lo que Sirius haría.

-Bueno.- dijo Sean rompiendo el silencio.- supongo que sabrás que hacer.- y se marchó hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw.

Annie esperaba, y cuando estuvo a punto de irse, vio llegar a su chico ante Sirius. Se quedó pasmada, y escuchó atenta lo que decían.

-Malfoy, unos momentos.- Sirius miraba hacia la pared de enfrente. Malfoy volteó con desdén.

-Black…Sirius Black… la deshonra de la familia.-

-Pensamos muy diferente sobre deshonrar a una familia… pero no vengo a hablar de eso.-

-Y entonces ¿a que debo el "honor" de tu visita?-

-Annie Geler.- A Malfoy se le congeló la sonrisa.- Por lo que veo la conoces.-

-Si, la conozco.-

-¿no crees que es un buen partido?- Malfoy no dijo nada.- tal vez unos diez puntos… por cita…. Diez si la besas en la primera… ocho si es en la tercera…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- En verdad la quería, ya no importaba cuantos puntos le darían por ella. Annie solo los miraba.

-¿Cuántos puntos le darías por la noche?- Malfoy le siguió el juego.

-Tal vez unos treinta.-

-y, ahora, ¿en cuantos puntos vas con ella?-

-treinta y ocho… y esta noche voy por los treinta mas… para mañana estaré libre de ella.-

Annie no escuchó más. Se quedó congelada ante las palabras de su Lucius… de Malfoy. Comenzó a caminar hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw a paso lento. Al llegar al vestíbulo escuchó la voz de Sirius que la llamaba, pero solo quería ver a alguien. Subió corriendo hasta el retrato de sr. Cadogan.

Entre lágrimas y sollozos entró en la desierta sala. Subió las escaleras hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Tropezó con Neal que bajaba y siguió su camino. Al llegar, vio a Sean en su cama leyendo el texto que Slughorn les había dejado.

-Annie.- dijo notando su presencia en la puerta.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Dejó el libro en la mesa de noche y la miró preocupado.

Ella no dijo nada, solo corrió hacia el y lo abrazó. Ambos estaban ahora recostados en la cama y ella no dejaba de llorar. Sean acaricio su larga cabellera que siempre dejaba suelta. Se quedó abrazándola por unos minutos sin preguntar. Luego, mas tranquila, ella miró sus ojos azules y le dijo:

-Tenías razón.- y nuevamente bajó la mirada.- El nunca va a cambiar… debí hacerte caso… ahora el…-

-Annie, si me hubieras hecho caso, no lo hubieras aprendido. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en Londres?- ella lo miró.- Que uno debe aprender de sus errores. Tú aprenderás de esto… y yo te ayudaré a superarlo.-

-¿y a vengarme también?- La chica bajó la mirada nuevamente.

-¿Vengarte Annie?- El chico la miró con extrañeza.

-Si Sean, El aplastó mi orgullo y se borlo de mi.- Dijo sentándose frente a el.- Afortunadamente no terminó su broma… pero yo la terminaré por el.-

-Annie.- dijo sonriendo el chico.- Eres toda una bruja.- y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Disculpen la interrupción pero…- Neal apareció por la puerta.- Annie, este es tu uniforme para la prueba, y ¿han visto a Alex?-

-Los tres se miraron, No lo habían visto desde que salieron de clase de Historia de la magia antes del almuerzo.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo de la habitación de los menesteres (cuya puerta estaba cerrada) Delia Staap y Alex estaban platicando amenamente… bueno, en verdad estaban discutiendo.

-Vamos Delia, tenemos que trabajar en equipo.-

-No pienso trabajar contigo, solo lo hago por que nos ayudará a ganar la copa, y que quede claro que Slytherin la ganará.-

-No estés tan segura. Si no trabajamos juntos no podremos ganar esta prueba.-

-Lo haré yo por los dos, y podrás llevarte algún crédito.-

-Mira niña yo…-

-Staap.- AL voz de Pegasus Flint, prefecto de séptimo año y capitán del equipo de Slytherin.- Tu uniforme de la prueba.-

-¿Uniforme?-Alex no entendía.

-¿Qué pasa Thomas?, ¿aún no tienes el tuyo?- Delia lo miraba con desdén.

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego.- Luego salió corriendo hacia su sala común. Algún prefecto tendría su uniforme.

-Neal.- dijo al llegar.

-Alex, que bueno que te encuentro. Toma, es tu uniforme.- Le tendió el paquete.

-Gacias.-

-Ni hay de que, pero ¿que ibas a decirme?-

-Iba a preguntar por mi uniforme.-

-Thomson.- Oliver Max, un chico alto de cabellos obscuros, delgado, cazador y capitán del equipo de quidditch.- Entrenamiento mañana. Nueve en punto.- Alice estaba sentada bajo un árbol junto con James.- Tu también Potter.-

-Pero yo…-

-No hay pero que valga Potter. Entrenaste mal la semana pasada así que entrenaras con todo el equipo.- Alice sonrió mientras se alejaba Oliver.

-Creo que arruinaron tus planes.-

-No… ¿como crees?- dijo sarcásticamente.- Tendré que cancelarle a Xiw.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Xiw pasaba frente a ellos con un chico.

-¿Quién es el?- se levantó furioso y se acercó a la chica.- Hola linda, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, gracias.- Dijo ella sonriente.- James, quiero presentarte a Jack Max, es hermano del capitán de tu casa.-

-Un gusto.- Dijo James vagamente.- ¿puedo hablarte un momento?-

-Claro.- volteó hacia Jack.- Te veo luego.-

-Claro linda.- el le besó la mejilla y se fue.

-¿Quién es?- James estaba muy, muy celoso.

-Jack Max, ya te lo dije.-

-Lo se, se que me lo dijiste, pero ¿quien es?-

-James no es lo que crees.-

-Te eh visto mucho tiempo con el.-

-James, es solo un amigo.-

-Como sea, no podré salir contigo el sabado por la mañana. Tengo entrenamiento. ¿te veo por la tarde?-

-De acuerdo.- dijo ella sonriente.- Y no pienses cosas raras sobre Jack y yo, somos solo amigos.-

-Eso espero.- Ellos estaban ya muy cera. El rostro de el ya no expresaba furia, si no preocupación. Ella miraba sus ojos hermosos, y el no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tal vez, si ellos dos tuvieran algo, podría olvidarse definitivamente de la chica pelirroja: Lily Evans. Había sido ella la que lo tenía en las nubes desde el primer año, y todas las chicas que habían estado con el no habían llenado el espacio que el tenía reservado para la chica. Tal vez Xiw sería la indicada.

"que hermoso es-Pensaba la chica mientras lo miraba- No puedo creer que se fijara en mi, y ahora está celoso de mis amigos… esto es algo mas que simple amistad"

Pronto, James tomó su mano, ella sitió un fogonazo recorriendo su cuerpo… ya no podía mas. Se acercó un poco mas, pero… ¿y si el no quería besarla? No tuvo el valor para besarlo ella, pero pronto, el la había sujetado de la cintura quedando a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

Alice miraba intrigada la escena. Llevaban minutos tratando de dar ese primer beso. Se movían lentamente, como dudado el uno del otro. Pronto pasó. Alice pudo sentir una gran tranquilidad al verlo con una chica, pues el era un buen chico después de todo. Pero ¿y Lily?. Hacía unos meces, el le había confesado que estaba perdido por Lily… Ella no lo sabía, pero Alice presentía que el sentimiento era mutuo.

James pudo sentir el contacto de los labios de Xiw con los suyos. Por un breve momento, el mundo que los rodeaba se perdió en una inmensa oscuridad. Ese momento, para Xiw fue el mejor de todos. James le gustaba desde hacia cuatro años, y por fin lo estaba besando. Pronto se separaron.

-James… yo… es que… gracias.- dijo ella nerviosa.- ¿te busco más tarde?-

-Claro.- y la chica comenzó a alejarse- ¡Xiw!- la llamo antes de que desapareciera entre la multitud.

-¿Si?.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Me acompañarías a la prueba de Quito esta tarde?-

-Claro. Te veo en el vestíbulo al diez antes de las cinco.- Le dio un corto beso en los labios y se fue por el corredor.

-James Potter.- Alice seguía sentada en el Césped cuando James regresó.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No lo se, es que ella es tan… tan… maravillosa.-

-pero… ¿y Lily?-

-Alice… una cosa a la vez, ¿si?

CONTINUARÁ

A Juan Tellez y a Fer… por ser las personas que mas influyeron en mi vida. Por estar a mi lado siempre, en los momentos más difíciles y en mi cumpleaños cuando tenía mucha tarea.

Los amo

Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Una prueba y una veganza**

Cuatro y media:

Annie se había puesto el uniforme de la prueba que consistía en un traje de baño con franjas azul, plata, amarillo y negro. Se miró en el espejo despejando su mente y planeando cuidadosamente su venganza. Se puso unos pantalones de tela con juego de chamarra azul claro. Bajó a la sala común donde la esperaban Sean y Alex. Fer ya se había adelantado con Neal. Bajaron los tres hasta el vestíbulo donde Alex fue hacia el lago mientras Sean y Annie esperaban el momento.

Alice miraba el espejo a una chica rubia y algo alocada. Los nervios llegaban con cada milímetro de su cuerpo cubierto por el traje de baño marrón con verde y dorado con plata.

-Alice, apresúrate.- Lily se adelantaría. Se puso una falda blanca, tenis y blusa negra. Ató su cabello en una coleta y se dispuso a ir hacia el lago. Cada escalón, cada paso, pesaban cada vez más.

Llegó al vestíbulo y miró a sus amigos que venía.

-James, Sirius.

-Te acompañamos bonita.- Sirius no dijo nada, los nervios lo recorrían de pies a cabeza. Caminó con ellos hasta que James se separó y regresó al vestíbulo.

Ahí estaban los tres. Por un lado, Sean y Annie esperaban la llegada de Lucius, y por el otro, James esperaba a Xiw.

Cuatro cuarenta y cinco:

"Xiw viene bajando- James comenzaba a pensar- Por Merlín que se ve preciosa. Su falda corta, su chamarra ajustada, y su cabello suelto como siempre. Sus zapatos de tacón… ¿Por qué los usa si vamos al lago?... espero que no se vea más alta que yo. La veo y no lo creo… Pero Lily…"

-James, llegaste temprano.- le dio un corto beso en los labios y lo abrazó.

-No quería dejarte esperando.

-Que considerado.

-Vamos.- y le ofreció el brazo. Andaban cuando toparon con la escena Malfoy-Geler.

-Hola bonita.- le dijo acercándose a besarla. Ella rehusó el beso.- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo extrañado.

-Pasa que tú y yo terminamos.

-¿disculpa?

-Lo que escuchaste. Tú y yo no somos nada.

-Pero, todo iba tan bien.

-¿Cuántos puntos te quita.- Sean se acercó hacia ellos.- el que una Ravenclaw termine contigo?

-¿Qué?

-Parece.- James se unió al asaque.- que te descubrieron Malfoy.

-Annie… No… No es lo que tú crees

-¿Entonces Lucius?- Tenia un dejo de tristeza pero podía más su enfado.

-Por favor déjame que te explique. Yo…

-¿la usaste Malfoy?- Xiw tenía la misma rabia que los demás.

-Escucha Annie…

-Cuéntale de la apuesta.- Sean lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-Si, la apuesta. Annie, en un principio fue así pero no más. Realmente me importas.- Y tomó la mano se la chica.

-No me toques.- y se la arrebató.- ya no te creo.

-Pero Annie, tú y yo teníamos…

-Exacto Malfoy, Teníamos.- y se dio la vuelta camino hacia el lago. Le dolía que no lo llamara Lucius.

-Annie, espera.

-No te le acerques Malfoy.- Sean lo amenazaba con la varita. Xiw corrió hacia Annie. James se quedó por si Sean llegara a necesitar ayuda.

-O'Conor¿Por qué te esfuerzas?, sabes que puedo ganarte.

-Y ¿a los dos?- James lo miró con odio y desprecio.

Malfoy los miró. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras. La había perdido, la única chica que en verdad le importaba. No tenía mas dudas, Crabbe y Goyle lo habían hecho, y ahora le tocaba a él...

-Annie.- Xiw la seguía corriendo.- Annie, espera. ¿estás bien?- No podía parar de llorar. Apenas y la conocía, pero no importó. La abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-Es un tarado.- dijo entre sollozos.

-No dejes que te afecte. Te usó, es muy poco para ti. No merece tus lágrimas.

-Tienes razón.- y secó sus mejillas empapadas de amor. Curioso que esa chica fuera tan sabia siendo menor. Las experiencias forman a las personas y ella tenía muchas cosas que aprender.

Cinco en punto:

En el muelle, botes encantados llevaron a los alumnos del quinto hacia una plataforma situada en el centro del lago. Ahí, impacientes, estaban los ocho elegidos formados por parejas: Brian y Annie, Sirius y Grace, Severus y Alice, y Alex y Delia. Cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron listos, el profesor Dumbledore dio comienzo:

-Atención a todos. Esta prueba se trata de trabajo en equipo. Para ello, les suplicamos estén atentos a su compañero. Bajarán hasta el fondo del lago. Ahí encontrarán cuatro bolsas. Las sirenas les darán el bolso adecuado a su travesía hasta el fondo. La parte difícil vendrá en el ascenso. Realizarán esta prueba atados a sus parejas.- en ese momento, todos quedaron unidos por el brazo, torso y piernas.- cuando cuente tres. Uno… Dos…

Tres. Los ocho echaron a lago. Brian y Annie comenzaron bien con muy buena coordinación. Sirius y Grace tardaron un poco en comenzar a bajar. Snape jalaba a Alice muy a su pesar. Alex y Delia eran un caso perdido. Los primeros en llegar al fondo fueron Brian y Annie; una sirena los miró evaluándolos. Finalmente, les entregó una bolsa. Cuando comenzaron a subir, Annie se desmayó. Brian, con todas sus fuerzas logró sujetarla y comenzar a subir mientras vio que llegaban al fondo Sirius y Grace. Estos llegaron al fondo y recibieron su bolsa sin contratiempos y, al igual que Annie, Grace se desmayó. Sirius colocó la bolsa en su boca y comenzó a jalar a Grace hasta la superficie como pudo.

Allice y Snape llegaron al fondo. La sirena les entregó uno de los bolsos restantes y comenzaron a subir. Snape se desmayó y dejo caer el bolso. Alice lo sujeto con el pie y lo tomo en la mano y comenzó a subir con Snape hasta la plataforma.

Brian salió con la bolsa en alto. Se la entregó a Neal que lo esperaba en la plataforma. Luego sacaron a Annie quien recuperó la conciencia en cuanto salió del lago. Lily y Remus les dieron unas batas y los llevaron hacia un podio.

Momentos después, Sirius entregó la bolsa a Fer, quien le ayudó con Grace. Lily y Remus repitieron su acción.

Por fin Alex y Delia llegaron al fondo. La sirena se rehusó a entregarles la última bola. Cuando Delia trató de tomar la bolsa fue atacada. Alex la jaló hacia la superficie lo más rápido que pudo para que la ayudaran.

Alice salió. Le entregó la bolsa a un chico de Hufflepuff y una chica de Slitherin le ayudó con Snape. Fer y Neal les dieron unas batas y los condujeron al podio. Alex no salía.

-Comienzo a preocuparme.- Fer miraba con desesperación el lago para visualizar la salida de su amigo.- espero que no le halla pasado nada.

-Tranquila.- Neal estaba a su lado.- Delia debió equivocarse, pero verás que todo va a salir bien.

La tardanza fue mucha pero finalmente salió. Neal le ayudó con Delia y pronto estaban los ocho elegidos y los ocho prefectos de quinto en el podio. Todos esperaban ansiosos el anuncio de Dumbledore dando vueltas en la plataforma, o sacando rocas del lago y aventándolas, o sentados en el podio, o mirando hacia el castillo. El cielo comenzaba a enrojecer, cuando el profesor Dumbledor, acompañado de Slughorn y McGonagall.

-Atención.- Todos miraron hacia donde estaban los tres pofesores. En el podio, todos se formaron por casas.- Por su habilidad y cooperación mutua, la señorita Geller y el señor Wenner han ganado el primer lugar. Se les otorgarán treinta puntos a Ravenclaw y treinta a Hufflepuff mas diez por ayudar a su compañera a Salir del lago. Felicidades.- El lugar rompió en aplausos, Annie abrazó a Fer, Alex y Neal y le dirigió una sonrisa a Brian que estaba un poco mas alejado.- Por su comprensión y coordinación, se le otorgó el segundo logar al señor Black y a la señorita Bowie. Se le premiará con veinte puntos a Hufflepuf y veinte a Gryffindor más diez por ayudar a alguien en apuros.- Los aplausos nuevamente abarrotaron el aire. Sirius le dirigió una mirada conquistadora a Jaz y luego a Annie. Remus lo felicitó con un abrazo mientras que Lily se limitó a darle la mano. Alice lo abrazó con tanta emotividad que casi lo tumba y Grace se acercó a felicitarlo. Luego, Dumbledore siguió.- El tercer lugar, a pesar de las diferencias, se les otorga al señor Snape y la señorita Thomson. Serán diez puntos para Slytherin y diez para Grifindor mas diez por sacar su valentía y coraje ante una situación que lo necesitaba.-Todos aplaudieron. Gyuffindor, Hufllepuff y Ravenclaw estaban felices por haber sido Snape que se desmayara, mientras que Slytherin lo hacía por puro compromiso. Dumbledor pidió silencio nuevamente.- El último logar, por su falta de comunicación es para la señorita Staap y el señor Thomas. Sin embargo, se le otorgarán diez puntos a Revenclaw por la justa ayuda a quien la necesitaba.-Los aplausos fueron menores. Fer y Annie abrazaron a Alex por que estaba bien y no le había pasado nada. Alex miró hacia Delia para felicitarla, la pálida chica le dirigió una mirada odio y le dio la espalda.- La enseñanza de esto es, que no importa a que casa pertenezcamos, y no importa el apellido que nos den nuestras familias, la comunidad mágica tiene que velar por su bienestar, y que siempre nos deja una buena recompensa, generalmente moral, el ayudar a quien lo necesite.

El rostro de Dumbledore expresaba temor y preocupación pero sobre todo, esperanza.

La mañana del sábado, Alice se levantó muy temprano para ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch. En el talón de anuncios pudo ver que había una tabla con los resultados de las pruebas. Hufflepuff iba ganando, empatados estaban Gryffindor y Ravenclaw… al parecer a Slytherin no le iba nada bien.

James bajó y se encontró con Alice, asi que ambos se dirigieron al campo hablando de lo loco que había sido la prueba del día anterior.

Por su parte, Annie pensaba seriamente en Malfoy. No quería verle. Caminaba por el vestíbulo cuando vio un rostro familiar.

-¿Intercambio Albus?- McGonagall estaba nuevamente en el despacho de Dumbledore.

-No Minerva, no es intercambio.

-¿entonces?

-Tu sabes qe en tiempos de magia obscura hay que tendernos la mano. Pues bien, los padres de esta chica fueron acecinados por el que se hace llamar el mago oscuro o alguno de sus seguidores.

-Así que es verdad. Este es el momento que la profecía dice… El mundo como lo conocemos…

-Así es Minerva, precisamente por esto propuse proteger a esta chica, aquí.

-Pero¿y si los alumnos se enterasen¿y si la encuentran?

-No tiene por que pasar, mi querida profesora.

-Esperemos que ella pueda se discreta.

-Se que lo será.

CONTINUARÁ

A Yatzán y Andrés. Por aparecer en mi vida después de tanto tiempo, y seguir siendo tan amigos como siempre…

Los amo

Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Un inesperado encuentro**

-¡Fab!- Annie corrió hacia la chica de cabello castaño largo. Esta la recibió con mucha emotividad.

-¡Annie!, me da mucho gusto verte.- y la abrazó.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Vengo por un tiempo, de intercambio, y también a negociar el quedarme aquí una larga temporada.-

-Me encantaría que te quedases¿y tus papás?-

-Ellos están bien.-

-Ven, te mostré en castillo.-

-De hecho tengo que ir hacia la oficina de Dumbledore.-

-Te llevo ven.-

Las chicas habían sido vecinas cuando pequeñas. Antes de entrar al colegio, transfirieron al padre de Fabiola al hospital de Francia y prometieron escribirse todos los días. En el verano, Sean había estado en Francia y se vio con Fab, y ahora, encontrarla ahí en esos momentos le hizo muy bien a Annie, por que necesitaba a sus amigos, buenos amigos, cerca.

Al llegar al despacho, Annie venía muy contenta de contarle a Fab lo que hizo en el verano. Cuando llamaron a la puerta, la profesora McGonagall las dejó pasar cortésmente.

-Señorita Crawford, que gusto tenerla aquí, y veo que ya está haciendo amigos.- dijo mirando a Annie.

-Nos conocemos desde hace tiempo.- dijo Fab sonriente.

-Me alegra.- dijo Dumbledore desde atrás de su escritorio.- que en estos casos se encuentre con la gente querida.-

-Si.- Fab trató de no sombrar el rostro.

-Sea bienvenida al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, señorita Crawford.-

-Gracias, me alegra estar aquí.-

-Como llega ya iniciado el trimestre, haremos la ceremonia de selección frente a su amiga y la profesora McGonagall. Tome asiento.- Ella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio. El profesor se acercó al libreto donde, en una repisa se encontraba el sombrero seleccionador. Lo colocó en la cabeza de la chica y esperaron.

"veo que has perdido a tus padres- Sonaba la voz dentro de la cabeza de la chica.- necesitas mucho valor para reponerte, y veo que posees coraje y astucia, sin embargo necesitas a tu gente cerca, podrá ser…"

-RAVENCLAW- Annie sonrió y corrió hacia su amiga mientras el profesor le quitaba el sombrero.

-Suerte para usted que la señorita Geler esté ahí también.-

-Gracias.-

-Si pudiera hablar con usted mañana por la mañana…-

-Aquí estaré profesor.-

-Bien. La profesora McGonagall le dará su horario el lunes temprano. Ahora, si no es molestia señorita Geler, que le muestre el camino hacia su sala común.-

-Será un placer.- dijo Annie sonriente.-

-Grandioso. Pueden retirarse.- y la puerta se cerró tras ellas.

-¿Ravenclaw?-La profesora lo miraba extrañada.- Yo la hubiera puesto en Gryffindor; se necesita valentía para estar tan bien.-

-No Minerva. En el fondo tiene miedo y necesita a sus amigos cerca, y quien mejor que la señorita Geler.-

-Si, Albus pero, aún así, creo que es peligroso tenerla aquí.-

-Hoy, mi querida profesora, todo es peligroso.-

-Aquí es. Él es Sir. Cadogan. Cuando hay peligro tiende a cambiar las palabras para entrar.- Ambas cruzaron el retrato para llegar a la casi desierta sala común. Annie le explico que los hombres no podían entrar a los dormitorios de las chicas. Luego subieron al dormitorio donde Regi y Miriam platicaban tranquilamente. Annie las presentó y les propuso ir a los jardines a tomar el fresco. Las cuatro chicas salieron hacia el jardín detrás de los invernaderos y se sentaron a platicar un buen rato. Dragones, vampiros y centauros eran sus temas de conversación, y entre risa y risa estaban cuando Sean apareció.

-Regina,… te eh buscado por todo el castillo.-

-¿Sean?- Fab lo vio y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Fab!- y la abrazó efusivamente.- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Intercambio. Me da gusto verte-

-No pasó tanto tiempo¿eh?-

-No.- dijo sonriendo.-

-Bueno¿para que me buscabas?- Regi cortó la escena.

-Si bueno, nuestro fabuloso capitán reservó el campo para entrenar.-

-Pero Gryffindor está entrenando ¿no?-

-Si, lo reservó para mañana.-

-¿Mañana?, voy a matar a Chang.-

-Tranquila, que es muy guapo y yo lo defiendo.- Miriam salió a la conversación.

-Solo por que tiene los ojos rasgados.- Regi la retó con la mirada.

-Es verdad.- Annie la miraba encantada.- tienes debilidad con esos chicos.-

-No es cierto.-

-Chicas.- Sean se puso en el centro.- No pelen por el, mejor por alguien que valga la pena.-

-¿Cómo quien?- Fer se había acercado cuando vio a sus amigos

-Como yo.- dijo orgulloso de sus palabras.

-No me digas.- Annie lo tumbó al suelo. Las demás chicas le provocaron un ataque de risa haciéndole cosquillas para terminar aplastándolo.

Pasaron unas horas en la que las chicas y Sean pasearon por los jardines. Sean, Annie y Fab recordaban los tiempos en los que las dos chicas peleaban por quien sería la novia del chico.

-¿Y ahora que¿Quién será mi chica?- dijo presumidamente. Las dos chicas se miraron mientras las demás miraban la escena fascinadas. Fab y Annie echaron a reír y Sean arqueó una ceja.

-No lo tomes a mal.- dijo Fab tomándole del brazo mientras Annie tomaba el otro.

-Si Sean, es solo que estamos interesadas en alguien más.-

Sean la miró deteniendo el paso y dijo- ¿Malfoy o Lupin?-

-¿Malfoy?- Regi recibió un codazo de Miriam. Fab y Fer se inmutaron, una no sabia de lo que hablaban y la otra estaba muy sorprendida.

-¿disculpa?- dijo Annie después de un momento

-Lo que escuchaste.- Sean la miraba severamente. Annie no hallaba como salir de eso.

-No quiero hablar de eso.-

-Estoy seguro que las chicas querrán saber de que hablo.-

-La verdad si.- Fab, que no conocía a Malfoy quería saber por que tanta sorpresa. Annie le dirigió una mirada de odio. -¿Qué?-

-¿Te gusta Malfoy?- preguntó Miriam asombrada.

-No exactamente.-

-Entonces.- Fer no se quedaría con la duda. Annie miró sus tenis rojos nuevamente.

-Annie¿se los digo yo?- Annie no dijo nada,- Bien, salió con Malfoy.-

--¿Qué tu que?- corearon las tres chicas. Fab aún no entendía.

-Yo… salí con el tres veces.- dijo sin despegar los ojos de sus tenis.

-Por eso llegabas tan tarde.- Fer la mirada asombrada. Annie asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.- Y no me dijiste nada.- y dicho esto, salió corriendo de regreso al castillo.

-Fer… ¡Fer espera!- y siguió llamándola.

-¿quiere alguien explicarme que es lo que pasa?- Fab miró a los otros.

-Malfoy es… bueno… el es…. Es un…- Miriam miraba a los demás buscando apoyo.

-¿Slytherin?- dijo Fab para aligerar la situación.

-Si.- dijo Regi viendo el camino por donde habían desaparecido las otras dos chicas.

-Muy bien chicos. Es todo.- Oliver Max y los miembros del equipo del año anterior habían terminado de entrenar.- Haremos las pruebas para los golpeadores la próxima semana.- Y todos abandonaron el campo.

-James Potter.- Alice se acercaba hacia el.- ¿Qué tienes en el bolsillo?-

-Nada Alice.- dijo con un dejo de extrañeza.

-A mi no me engañas James.- y metió la mano en el bolsillo del uniforme de James, sacó una snitch dorada.- James, esto es propiedad…-

-…Del colegio, lo se. Perdona.- y la metió al baúl y comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo.-

-Alice¿que ha pasado con la apuesta?-

-No seas impaciente James, pronto verás lo que es ser una chica.-

-Ya tengo con la mía, gracias.-

-No, de esta no te salvas James. Además ahí viene Xiw.-

-Me refería a ella.-

-Si claro. Hola Xiw.-

-Hola chicos.- le dio un corto beso en los labios a James.- Hola bonito.-

-Hola linda¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Quería sorprenderte.-

-Lo lograste.-

-Lo se.-

-Bueno chicos, yo los dejo solos.- y Alice fue a guardar su escoba.

-Fer, espera por favor.- Las chicas habían llegado al vestíbulo cuando Annie logró alcanzarla.

-¿Qué?- dijo dando la vuelta con un dejo de enojo y tristeza.

-Déjame explicarte.-

-¿Qué?, el por que saliste con el o el por que no me lo dijiste.-

-Fer, por favor.-

-¿Sabes como me siento¿sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza?-

-Fer, perdona, es que no quería que nadie lo supiera.-

-Entones¿Sean es nadie?-

-No… es que… Me sorprendió que no te dieras cuenta.-

-Y a mi me sorprende el que no me lo dijeras.-

-Fer yo…-

-Geler.- Sirius apareció saliendo del Gran Comedor.- ¿Puedo hablarte?-

-Ahora no Black, estoy en algo.-

-Descuida, ya me iba.- Fer giró sobre sus talones.

-Escucha, lamento no habértelo dicho, y lamento haber salido con el porque solo jugó conmigo.- Fer no se movió, Annie la hablaba a su espalda. Mientras, Sirius no sabía si irse o no moverse.- Y Sean lo sabe por que… bueno por que fue el primero que encontré cuando tenía que decírselo a alguien… pero luego me dio miedo. Malfoy es de cuidado y lo sabes, y de no ser por Black yo…-

-¿Black?- fer giró hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¿Black lo sabía y yo no?-

-No es lo que crees…-

-Ella no me lo dijo.- Sirius se adelantó.- La verdad es que mucha gente los vimos, pero tu te la pasabas en la biblioteca.-

-Bueno, eso explica el por que él sabe pero no por que no me dijiste.-

-Fer, lo siento. Se que tu me hubieras apoyado, y no hubiera sido tan feo cuando terminamos.-

-Annie, yo te comprendo pero es difícil por que siento que ya no confinas en mí.-

-Confío en ti nena es solo que tenía miedo.-

-Te entiendo, peor es que yo…- Hubo una pausa.

-Chicas, creo que tienen que resolver esto en un lugar mas calmado.- Sirius las miró intrigado.- ¿Por qué no van a su sala común?-

-Te lo agradezco Sirius pero creo que este lugar es más desierto.- Annie lo miro de soslayo.

-Yo tengo otro.-

Las condujo escaleras arriba hacia el salón de los menesteres. Las chicas no hablaron durante el camino. Ambas pensaban en muchas cosas y no fue hasta que vieron que era la tercera vez que pasaron por un pasillo vacío que Fer habló.

-Sirius¿Qué hacemos?-

-Mira.- y apareció la puerta. Entraron los tres.- Supuse que querrían estar cómodas. Las dejo.- y salió.

Estaban en la sala común de Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo era posible? La verdad no importaba, solo querían hablar y desahogarse. Fer se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea apagada mientras que Annie miraba los ladrillos del fondo de la misma. ¿Cómo empezar?-

CONTINUARÁ

Para Fer: por las diferencias que tuvimos y por el buen gusto que algún día compartimos.  
Para Tania: por que nos gustó el mismo chico por muchos años. Estoy segura que llegará el chico que nos merezca.  
Los amo  
Besos


	11. Chapter 11

**Confesiones. **

Fer: "es que ¿Por qué no me lo dijo¿Ya no confía en mí? Por más que trato no puedo. Escuchos sus palabras y no puedo aceptar lo que me dice. ¿Miedo¿De que¿De Malfoy?, Sean podría callarlo; incluso nosotras juntas podríamos. ¿En que pensará? Todo esto de Malfoy y con Remus… ¿Por qué saqué a Remus? Es verdad, eh estado mucho tiempo en la biblioteca con el… ¿Annie lo sabrá? Bueno, no tengo nada que esconderle, solo estudiábamos, aunque por la forma en que me miraba… No, imposible, además le gusta a Annie. Es un buen chico, mejor que Malfoy, el encontró mi cadenita… la que me obsequió Alex.

Es la tercera vez que pasamos por aquí…"

-Sirius¿Qué hacemos?-

Annie: "Tiene razón, toda la razón, yo también me enojaría si no me contara algo así. Jamás debí decirle a Sean… No, más bien debí decirle a Fer. Esto no me lo va a perdonar… Hay algo que no le eh querido decir, me eh dado cuanta y… casi no miro a Remus… bueno, lo miro mucho… pero últimamente noto que el la mira a ella. ¿Y si le digo? Se que le gusta Sirius… pero quien quita y… Remus es lindo… y Fer necesita a alguien, aunque sean solo amigos. Remus es lindo y además, desde la desaparición del papá de Fer ella está… muy rara. Lo extraña, tal vez Remus… bueno, han dicho que tiene un secreto, quizá puedan comprenderse y tal vez…"

-Sirius¿Qué hacemos?-

-Mira-

Ahí estaban; Fer en el sillón pensando en como empezar y Annie mirando el fondo de la chimenea pensando lo mismo. ¿Qué decirle? Todo el camino las dos habían pensado en los dos mismos chicos: Malfoy, el malvado y por el cual todo esto había empezado, y Remus, el lindo que las dos querían par la otra.

-Lo siento.- Fer fue la primera en hablar. Annie se extrañó al escuchar eso. ¿Lo sentía¿Qué?

-¿Lo sientes?... ¿Qué?-

-Tal vez tienes razón. A mi también me daría miedo por lo que Malfoy pudiera hacer, pero Quero que sepas que cuando quieras decirme algo, yo tendré oídos para escuchar y boca para callar.- Miró a sus tenis negros.- hice una tormenta en un simple vaso y…-

-No digas eso.- Annie la interrumpió.- Yo me hubiera enojado igual o tal vez peor. Tienes razón. No debí ocultarte nada. Tú me contaste lo de tu padre y… además siempre es mejor que te digan las cosas a que tengas que enterarte.-

-Si.- ambas se perdieron en las paredes de la sala desierta por un momento. Luego, Annie rompió el silencio.

-Fer¿con quien estudiabas?-

-Pasé el tiempo con Lily, Jaz y Remus.-

-Remus… ¿te digo algo gracioso?- Dijo sonriendo.- ya no se si me gusta.

-No me digas que Malfoy te…-

-Por favor no hablemos de el.-

-¿No me contarás lo que pasó?- Fer tenia un dejos de tristeza y enojo. Annie sabía que tenía que decírselo… y quería hacerlo. Le contó lo ocurrido fuera de la biblioteca hacía una semana, las citas en el lago, el día del perro que los atacó, la plática con Sean que terminó en pleito, lo de Sirius en las mazmorras y el día de la prueba. Fer la escuchó sin decir nada a pesar de que le desesperaba que se paseara por la sala.

-… y me fui. La chica de Potter fue conmigo y me dijo que no valía la pena. Y esa es la historia.- finalizó la chica sentándose junto a su amiga.

-No se que decirte.-

-Dime que me perdonas por no decírtelo antes.-

-Claro niña.- y la abrazó.- te perdono pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.- dijo riendo.

-Descuida. Los errores se cometen una sola vez por accidente.-

-Hay algo mas de lo que quiero hablarte.- dijo cuando terminó el abrazo.

-Dime niña-

-Es sobre Remus.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Bueno, es Remus y Sirius.- Annie no dijo nada.- eh visto como te mira Remus.- dijo mirando el terciopelo rojo del sillón.- y lo curioso es… que no me importa.-

-Yo eh notado como te mira Remus… se que le gustas… y… bueno… también se que le agradeces lo de la cadenilla y…-

-¿Crees que me gusta?-

-No se… creo que hacen linda pareja.- dijo sonriendo.

-Sirius te busca mucho.-

-No saldría con el.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que… te gusta…-

-Bueno, si, todavía un poco, pero…-

-Te propongo algo… Tú sales con Remus y yo salgo con Sirius. La próxima semana hay visita a Hogsmade…-

-Pero te debo una visita.-

-Déjalo así. Que esto remplace a la apuesta.-

-Bien… pero cualquier indicio de que exista algo como "los puntos de Gryffindor" los dejaremos¿trato?- Y le tendió la mano.

-Trato.- Y esta la estrechó.

Mientras las chicas estaban adentro de la sala, Sirius se sentó en las escaleras a esperar. ¿querrían que les explicara lo del salón de los menesteres?

-Canuto.- Remus se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Hola.- dijo mirando el muro. Remus alzó una ceja.

-¿pensando fuera del salón?- Sirius lo miró.- ¿Por qué no entras?-

-Tu chica y Geler están ahí-

-Primero, Fer no es mi chica… aún… y segundo¿Cómo entraron?-

-Yo estaba por invitar a Geler a salir y la encintré discutiendo con tu chica…-

-No es mi chica.-

-… y les dije que necesitaban un lugar a gusto y las traje.-

-y te quedaste porque…-

-Por que aún no invito a salir a Geler.- Remus se sentó junto a el cuando escucharon a otro merodeador acercándose.

-Ya lo verás… puede ser lo que tu quieras.-

-Peter, es increíble.-

-Alto ahí.- Sirius se puso frente a ellos.- Hola Grace.-

-Sirius… ¿Qué pasa?- Peter lo miraba con un dejo de extrañeza.

-El salón está ocupado. Tendrás que mostrárselo a tu novia después.-

-Sirius, por favor, estoy seguro que puede ser ahora.-

-Lo siento.- dijo Remus que apareció tras Sirius.- Estoy seguro que ella entenderá.-

Grace miró dudosa.- Esta bien, vendremos después.-

-Bien, vamos con pelees, tal vez tenga algo nuevo.-

-Vamos.- y corrieron escaleras abajo nuevamente.

-Me hubiera gustado que lo vieras.-

-Sería grandioso.- y la chica detuvo el paso.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Peter, escuché algo hace unos días.- dijo seriamente.- y no se si sea verdad. Incluso no se su sentí miedo o ansia de saber si era verdad.-

-¿Qué fue, linda?- Peter volvía a ser el cobarde de siempre. Grace lo había cambiado y era más dependiente de si mismo, pero el misterio con el que hablaba la chica lo asustaba.

-El señor tenebroso está formándose.- Peter abrió los ojos a manera de sorpresa.- esta juntando gente y…- no dijo más.

-¿y que?-

-Escuché a algunos de Slytherin del último curso decir nombres.- Peter la miró curioso pero tenía miedo de preguntar.- Dijeron de Goyle, Malfoy, Crabbe, Black…

-¿Black?- Peter se sobresaltó.

-Espera. También dijeron de los Bowie.-

-¿Tus padres?-

-Si. No se que pensar… el mundo cambiará, el mundo como lo conocemos va a cambiar. La profecía lo dice.-

-Ni siquiera sabemos si dicha profecía existe en verdad.- dijo Peter volteando hacia la pared.

-Existe, Peter.-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Lo se, por que lo siento.- hubo una pausa.- Peter mírame.- el chico miro el rostro de la morena lleno de preocupación.- si esto es verdad, si mis padres están unidos a él, espero que entiendas que tendré que estar con ellos.-

-no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras.-

-Lo se, pero… lo quiero.-

Peter no dijo nada por un momento.- Espero que entiendas que no te dejaré sola pero…-

-Pero sigues siendo una rata miedosa.- y corrió por el pasillo. Peter no se movió, por que tenía razón. ¿y si el señor tenebroso no triunfaba¿Y si todo ero de la profecía era mentira¿Cómo saberlo?

Las chicas salieron del salón para ver al par de merodeadores sentados en la escalera. Al verlas salir, se pusieron en pie para no parecer descorteces; bueno, eso pensaron ellas, ya que en verdad, ellos querían verlas.

-Hola chicas.- dijo Remus mirándolas.

-¿resolvieron eso?- Sirius tenia un dejo de preocupación

-Si.- dijo Fer con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que no sentía nervios frente a Sirius.

-Todo bien.- le dijo Annie.- ¿Qué querías decirme?- Sirius le mandó un mensaje a Remus con la mirada. Este asintió.

-Fer¿comemos?-

-Claro.- y lo dos se fueron escaleras abajo dejando a los chicos solos.

-Quería saber como estabas.- dijo el chico con su tono de galán de siempre.

-Bien, gracias.- dijo ella sin expresar gran emoción.

-y… ¿con lo de Malfoy?-

-Bien. La verdad no es la gran cosa.- se sentó en las escaleras.- Solo son chicos… ¿y que?- Trataba de provocar a Sirius.

-Así que los chicos no son la gran cosa¿no?- Se sentó junto a ella.

-No mal interpretes esto, es solo que los únicos chicos que valen la pena son de Ravenclaw.-

-Lo dices por que estás ahí.-

-No, enserio. Los únicos hombres sensatos son Remus y de Ravenclaw.-

-Creo que te equivocas.- y se puso en pie.

-¿enserio?-

-Si.- la ayudó a levantarse y siguieron a sus amigos al Gran Comedor.- yo te voy a demostrar que hay muchas personas sensatas en Gryffindor.-

-Eso está por verse.-

-Xiw.- James y ella caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.- La próxima semana hay visita a Hogsmade¿vamos?-

-Aún no es seguro que no se cancele, pero me encantaría. ¿Tienes planes?-

-Tengo que recoger algo en Zonko, y después festejaremos a Peter en las Tres escobas. Íbamos a poner carteles, pero Peter se echó para atrás justo antes de eso.-

-Genial¿Qué clase de celebración?-

-Nada grande, y casual.-

-Okay.- y cruzaron las puertas del Gran Comedor.

-¿Te sientas conmigo?- El chico vio las intenciones de Xiw de irse a la mesa de Hufflepuff.

-de acuerdo.- y amos se dirigieron a la mesa donde Remus leía un ejemplar de El Profeta junto a Peter que solo miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff buscando la mirada de Grace. James y Xiw se sentaron frente a ellos.

-Hola Xiw.- dijo Remus dejando el diario a un lado.

-Hola Remus, Peter.- Peter no respondió.

-Ignóralo, ha estado así desde que llegué, y no ha probado bocado.-

-¿Qué ha pasado?- James se sirvió un poco de pastel de carne.- ¿quieres?- le ofreció a Xiw.

-No gracias.- dijo ella sirviéndose ensalada.

-Asumo que se peleó con Grace.-

-Eso es malo. ¿Y Sirius?- Sirvió jugo en su vaso y en el de Xiw.

-Con Geler.- James, que estaba bebiendo un poco de su vaso, escupió el jugo en el rostro de Remus por la impresión. El cerró los ojos. James tosió.

-Lo siento Remus¿con quien?-

-Annie Geler, Ravenclaw.- dijo secando su rostro con la servilleta.

-Valla, al fin se le hizo.- Xiw no dijo nada. Segundos después, Sirius hizo su aparición en el Gran Comedor con Annie, quien fue hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Canuto.- dijo James con una Sonrisa de complicidad cuando se sentó a su lado.

-¿Canuto?- Xiw los miró extrañada.

-Un apodo entre nosotros.- dijo Remus dejando a Sirius y a James hablando por lo bajo.- Yo soy lunático, Peter es Colagusano, y James es Cornamenta.-

-¿te gusta mucho la luna?-

-Es hermosa pero le temo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Se ve tan impotente… tan amenazadoramente bella.-

CONTINUARÁ

Para Hector: por escuchar todas mis locuras, por estar a mi lado, por cuidarme y quererme como solo tu lo sabes hacer.  
Para Juan Tellez, por estar conmigo y conocer mi secreto… gracias por todo.  
Para Daf. Por abrirme tu corazón en tan poco tiempo. Gracias, te adoro.  
Please dejen sus revews. Los amo. Besos


	12. Chapter 12

**En Hogsmade. **

La primera semana de Fab en Hogwarts no fue de las mejores. La plática que tubo con Dumbledore fue alentadora e inspiradora, aunque le pidió que tratara de no hablar de la muerte de sus padres. Ella le dijo que no sentía necesidad de hablarlo, que quería terminar el año escolar y pedir una transferencia a América para el siguiente año. Dumbledore dijo que no creía conveniente dejar de estudiar en un colegio pasando los exámenes del Timos, pero que mandaría lechuzas a Chicago, Brasilia y Río de Janeiro donde estaban las mejores escuelas de magos y brujas, y que, debido a sus buenas calificaciones en años anteriores, no habría ningún problema.

Así que el lunes se dirigió hacia el aula de transformaciones. Annie se sentó junto a ella, dejando a la resignada Fer con Grace. Las clases de pociones fueron buenas y, como se les había informado a los profesores de la muerte de los padres de Fab, y que querían que se mantuviera en secreto, no hacían mucho ademán a las artes obscuras. Claro que en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras fue un poco más complicado; en una ocasión, un alumno de Hufflepuff mencionó el hechizo acecino como si tal cosa. Fab quiso disimular que no le confrontaba, sin embargo tubo que retirarse del salón, lo que extrañó mucho a Annie y a Sean, que la buscaron al terminar la clase. Ella se limitó a decir que necesitaba comer algo, pues se le había bajado el azúcar.

El miércoles, todos los alumnos, (menos los de primero y segundo) recibieron una mala noticia: en el talón de anuncios, el aviso de la primera visita a Hogsmade había sido remplazado por otro:

"A todos los alumnos se les informa que, debido a los sucesos sin resolver en Hogsmade, la primera visita a esta colonia ha sido cancelada. Atentamente: Profesor Albus Dumbledore."

Peter estaba indignado, ya que habrían de festejar su cumpleaños ese día, sin embargo, Alice y Mindy se movilizaron para hacer el festejo a la horilla del lago. Cuando Lily le avisó a Annie, no pudo ocultar una cara de tristeza, ya que sería en el lugar donde había pasado su romance con Malfoy, sin embargo, aceptó con una sonrisa y le dijo que le a las chicas.

Fer y Regi aceptaron de inmediato. Fab dudó, pero las tres chicas la convencieron de que sería una gran oportunidad de acercarse a los chicos del quinto curso. Miriam prefirió no asistir, pues Peter no le simpatizaba mucho que digamos. Alex, Sean y Neal aceptaron por distintas razones: Alex quería aprovechar la oportunidad para acercarse a Lily, Sean estaba en deuda con Sirius y quería invitar a salir a Alice, y Neal quería acercarse un poco mas a Fer, aunque, la chica nueva había captado un poco de su atención (o sea Fab )

Sirius, como tenía más tiempo antes de tener que pagarles la apuesta al resto de los merodeadores, personalmente invitó a Jaz a la celebración. La chica le dijo que no. ¿Por qué si es tan guapo?, muy sencillo: Alice ya había mencionado que ya tenía con quien salir, y pues justo ese día tenía una cita con el chico de Hufflepuff: Ariel Waltham. La noticia le cayó en el hígado a Sirius, entonces pensó que quizá Mindy pudiera acompañarlo:

-Lo siento Sirius. Eres un chico lindo pero ya salgo con alguien. Estoy segura de que encontrarás con quien ir.

Sirius estaba deshecho.

-Nunca había sido desechado dos veces en el mismo día. Pensándolo bien, nunca había sido desechado¿no es increíble?

-Parece ser –dijo Remus bulón- que has perdido tu encanto, Sirius.

-No digas eso. Sirius Black tiene demasiado encanto como para perderlo.

-Que egocéntrico eres Canuto.- James estaba recargado en el árbol que les daba sombra a los merodeadores con una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros.- Además todos saben que James Potter es mas encantador que Sirius Black.

-¿disculpa?- Sirius lo miraba con un dejo de enfado.- ¿Tú más encantador que yo?, No lo creo.

-Créelo. Al menos yo tengo chica.

-Colagusano también y eso no lo hace mas encantador.

-hey.- Peter había salido de su lectura.

-Perdona,- Sirius lo miró.- pero es la verdad.

-Al menos estoy con alguien por que la quiero, y no por mi ego o mi miedo a quedar solo.- Se puso en pie molesto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Remus lo miró con extrañeza.- Estás así desde hace rato.

-Nada.- y se fue hacia donde estaban Grace y sus amigas.

-Si así va a estar en la fiesta, mejor no voy.- Sirius perdió su mirada en el camino por donde se había ido el cuarto merodeador.

-Pensaba desde cuando está así.- dijo Remus mirando a los otros.

-Desde el sábado.- dijo James viendo que a unos metros, Lily platicaba con Alice.

-No.- dijo Sirius.- Remus y yo lo vimos en el pasillo del séptimo piso ese día; estaba bien, con Grace.

-Si.- Remus se hundió en sus pensamientos.

-Pero en la cena estaba así¿recuerdas?- James dejó de mirar a la pelirroja y volvió a los chicos.

-Tienes razón.- dijo Remus.

-Yo no estaba¿recuerdan?- Sirius dijo.- y cuando llegué ni miré a Peter.

-Es verdad. Lo que me recuerda que nos tienes que pagar.- James ya había retomado el tema inicial de la conversación.

-No, aún no. Tengo más tiempo.

-Canuto.- Remus lo miró.- sal solo con una persona, de todas formas aún queda la apuesta de Alice.-

-Tomaré tu consejo.- Sirius se recostó en el césped.- Saldré con Annie Geler.

Los otros chicos se sentaron recargados en el árbol que les daba la sombra. Pronto llegó Alice dándoles un buen susto que Sirius juro que las pagaría.

-Me enteré de tu intento fallido con Jas y Mindy… pobre merodeador.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-Ya verás, saldré con alguien muy pronto.

-¿cuándo?

-¿Qué?

-Dime cuándo.

-El sábado en la fiesta.

-Bien. Tendré que verlo.- y se fue hacia donde Lily la estaba esperando.

-Esa mujer va a ser nuestra perdición.- Sirius se perdió por el camino donde había desaparecido.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Remus lo miró fijamente.

-Primero apuesta con nosotros, y ahora se burla de mi situación.

-Dirás tu desgracia.- James tenia la misma sonrisa de Alice.

-Gracias.- Sirius dejo salir un tono sarcástico.

El resto de la semana, los merodeadores andaban por los terrenos del castillo pensando en sus conquistas. Peter no había mencionado nada a los chicos de su pleito con Grace, y había vuelto a ser el seguidor cohibido de antes; James hablaba de lo linda que era su relación con Xiw, pero en el fondo, seguía mirando a Lily Evans; Sirius buscaba a Annie, quien nunca se separaba de Fab y Sean, y Remus seguía estudiando un rato con Fer, quien parecida algo molesta.

El viernes por la tarde, los cuatro merodeadores pasaron un buen rato con sus respectivas. Finalmente, Sirius pudo encontrar sola a Annie y la invitó a ir juntos a la celebración de Peter. Fer aceptó ir con Remus y Sean se armó de valor para invitar a Alice, quien dijo que sería un placer antes de regalarle una sonrisa. Fab se encontraba pensativa al asunto, ya que no tenía mucha confianza con los chicos del colegio, sin embargo, cuando Neal le propuso que asistieran juntos, ella aceptó encantada.

Así que ya estaban las parejas listas para la fiesta, y cuando llegó el gran día, ya todos estaban preparados. Fer y Remus quedaron de verse en el vestíbulo a las cinco para ir juntos, Sean le ayudó a Alice con los preparativos desde las cuatro. Lily y las chicas estuvieron ahí con James, Xiw, Peter y Alex, quien logró entablar conversación con la pelirroja; Sirius pasó por Annie al retrato de sr. Cadogan, y caminaron hacia el lago con Fab y Neal.

Al llegar todos, comenzaron a platicar y bailar, cosa que lograron con un movimiento de la varita de Remus. Para sorpresa de Peter, Grace llego con un buen regalo para el festejado, que consistía en una chamarra con los colores de Gryffindor. Al dar las siete, el cielo comenzaba a dar señales de que el día obscurecería y, aunque la fiesta estaba muy buena, Fer tenía la tristeza reflejada en el rostro. Remus se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre bonita?- dijo sentándose en el césped con ella.

-Nada.

-No me convence tu respuesta.

-Es que me siento algo triste.

-¿y eso¿Acaso la fiesta está muy mal¿no te agrada la música?

-No es eso, es que desde que Fab llegó, Annie se ha distanciado un poco de mi.

-Comprende que se conocen desde hace tiempo.

-Lo se, pero, me excluyen, y siempre están ellas dos y Sean… y Alex y yo quedamos aparte.

-Pero velo por otro lado, hace mucho tiempo que no se ven y quieren recuperar ese tiempo.

-Pero nosotros hemos pasado los últimos cuatro años juntos… al menos deberían platicarnos a nosotros dos también.

-En eso tienes razón.

-Es más, yo acudí a ella cuando mi papá desapareció, y ella nunca me dijo que salía con Malfoy.

-¿Tu papá desapareció?- Remus se quedó intrigado con esas palabras.

-Si. Me sorprendió que no fuera noticia del Profeta.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Comenzaba el verano cuando un día no llegó.

-¿No lo reportaron?

-No, y la verdad así mejor, por que no se armó mucho escándalo. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmade para liberarme un poco.

-Te cayó en el hígado cuando se canceló¿no?

-La verdad si.

-Y¿aún quieres ir?

-Si, pero no veo como.

-Pues… yo tengo una forma.- Fer lo miró entre sorprendida y dudosa.- Si, hay siete pasadizos que van del castillo a Hogsmade.

-¿Cómo?

- Si. Yo conozco uno que otro… la verdad, todos. Así que… ¿vamos?

Fer dudó un poco, pero asintió con una sonrisa dibujada y se pusieron en pie. Remus tomó la capa de invisibilidad de James y se dirigieron hacia el castillo. Tomaron el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta que llegaba a Honeydukes. Caminaron un buen tramo en silencio hasta que Fer le preguntó como había conocido ese camino, y Remus se dedicó a inventarle una larga y graciosa historia que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la trampilla, Remus ayudó a la chica a salir y ambos se cubrieron con la capa hasta que hubieron salido de la tienda. Buscaron un lugar oculto para poder quitársela. El pueblo estaba desierto y las tiendas ya estaban cerrando, así que no encontraron mucho que hacer.

Caminaron unos minutos hablando de la pérdida de tiempo que había sido el ir ahí a esas horas. Cuando pasaron frente a Zonko, pudieron ver al auror Moody quien los vio. Trataron de no parecer colegiales sin éxito. Comenzó a seguirlos calle arriba a paso lento; cuando los chicos se dieron cuenta, echaron a correr. Cuando ya no les respondían bien los pies por el cansancio, Remus jaló a la chica hacia unos arbustos, se encogieron de piernas y él arrojó la capa sobre los dos cuerpos. Moody pasó frente a ellos y notó algo raro, sin embargo, después de dudar un poco, se retiró hacia Zonko nuevamente. Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente, los chicos se destaparon.

-Que susto.- dijo ella entre rusas.

-Imagino que será mejor que volvamos.- dijo mirando sobre los arbustos.

-Si,- dijo tomando un respiro.- o nos meteremos en problemas.

-vamos.

-¿Qué fue eso?- un crujido de ramas y una sombra cerca de ellos.

-No lo se.- el se asomó sin ver nada.

-Iré a investigar.- ella se acercó un poco mas.

-Cuidado.- dijo el siguiéndola de cerca.

De pronto, la sombra tomo forma humana de un hombre delgado con cabello abundante. El miedo recorría el cuerpo de los chicos, sin embargo, la chamarra del sujeto resultaba familiar para Fer. Pronto, el sujeto se dio la vuelta y salió hacia la luz de un farol dejando ver su cara. El sujeto miraba a los chicos con asombro. Remus tomó el brazo de la chica y la obligó a retroceder un paso, sin embargo, ella soltó una pregunta que dejó a Remus muy sorprendido:

-¿papá?

CONTINUARÁ

Para Sebas, por estar conmigo siempre, en las buenas, en las malas, cuando tuve días azules, verdes, rosas y negros. Porfis dejen sus revews con lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo. La mejor de las suertes. xOXOx


	13. Explicaciones

**Explicaciones**

-¿Papá?- La chica dio otro paso hacia atrás chocando con Remus. El soltó su mano y la tomó de los hombros a pesar de su sorpresa por la situación.

-Fernanda¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo el sujeto.- Se canceló la visita de los alumnos.-

-¿Y tu que?... un día te fuiste.

-Fernanda, te ordeno que…

-Tú no me das ordenes. Tú dejaste de ser mi padre cuando te largaste.- y la chica corrió hacia la calle. Remus dudó un momento y corrió tras ella.

-¡Fer¡Fer, espera!- Trató de alcanzarla mientras corría. Pronto, ella se dejó caer de rodillas a mitad de la calle. Cuando Remus se acercó, ella ya había roto en llanto.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- decía entre sollozos.- ¿Por qué nos dejó?, Ni siquiera dejó una nota, o algo¿Por qué nos hizo eso¿Por qué?

-No lo se.- dijo sentándose a su lado. La abrazó contra su pecho sin saber que hacer. Tenían que regresar al colegio antes de ser vistos, y la noche se hacia mas profunda y aterradora.- No lo se, pero tenemos que movernos, hay que regresar antes de que alguien nos vea. Por favor, levántate y vamos.

Ella trató de levantarse entre su llanto. El necesitó ayudarla para comenzar a andar y echó la capa sobre ellos. La abrazó fuertemente y emprendieron el regreso. Cuando llegaron a Honeydukes, Fer ya estaba más tranquila, y al bajar por la trampilla del sótano, ella se sentó un momento en los escalones y abrazó sus piernas. Remus escucho como comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-Fer¿Cómo estas?- Dijo pasando el brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

-No se.- dijo sin levantar el rostro.- me siento extraña. El he estado aquí desde quien sabe cuanto. Se fue sin decirnos nada, y ahora lo encuentro tan… tan…

-¿cerca?

Ella levantó los ojos para ver al chico rubio junto a ella.

-Perdóname. Yo aquí contándote mis problemas y tú…

-Aquí escuchándote.- ella lo miró más profundamente. Hacía unas semanas era solo un chico de su clase, y entonces se convirtió en un gran amigo… ¿solo un amigo?- Necesitas tranquilizarte, y tenemos que regresar al colegio. Será mejor que comencemos a andar.- y se pusieron en pie.

El camino de regreso fue más callado. Caminaron cada uno ensimismado.

Fer¿Por qué paso¿Qué hicimos mal¿fue mi mamá… o fui yo¿Qué debo hacer? Hablar con Dumbledore… pero ¿Cómo le explico que estaba en Hogsmade?... Por merlín ¿Qué hacer?

Remus: Que severo… Primero desaparece en Londres y ahora lo encontramos en Hogsmade… Pobre Fer; ahora veo que sus problemas son peores que los míos. Al menos ella me los dice, en cambio yo no puedo no insinuárselo.

-Llegamos.- dijo él para romper el silencio. Salieron del túnel y se dirigieron hacia el lago. Aún estaban ahí James, Sirius y Peter tirados en el césped, todo estaba recogido, y faltaba poco tiempo para que tuvieran que ir a la torre.

-Se desaparecieron.- dijo James con un tono prometedor.

- No juegues James… no fue grato.

-¿Y eso?- Sirius le siguió el juego a James.

-Fuimos a Hogsmade y nos dimos una mala sorpresa.-

-¿Por qué?- Peter ya tenía un tono de preocupación.

-Por nada.- dijo Fer.- Buenas noches.- y tomo el camino hacia el castillo.

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó James ya preocupado.

-Creo que es algo que no me corresponde decirte.- Remus giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia el castillo. Alcanzó a Fer.- ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-No, al contrario, gracias.

- No es nada… en verdad me gusta estar contigo.

-¿a que te refieres?

-Nada… solo disfruto mucho tu compañía.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo se, tal vez por que me… por que me gustas.- hubo un silencio. Lo había logrado, le había dicho al fin que le gustaba, pero ella… ¿Qué pensaba?

-Yo… no se que decirte… ya me había dado cuenta…y…- ya no dijo más.

Siguieron caminando hasta el retrato de Sr. Cadogan, luego Fer lo miró.

-También me gustas.- Remus la miró sorprendida y se sumieron en un silencio mas grato. El se acercó un poco más y la abrazó por la cintura, ella rodeó su cuello y se recargo en su pecho. Un instante después se habían separado un poco pero sin perder contacto. El tomó el cuello de la chica con sumo cuidado y la miró a los ojos, ella imaginaba sus labios en contacto con los del chico rubio frente a ella. Él acortó la distancia entre sus rostros y ella sintió que tenía que besarlo, así que sin esperar mucho, cerró los ojos y besó los labios del chico, que se dejó llevar por el momento; después de cuatro años, pudo vencer el miedo a su condición y besar a la chica que le gustaba. El momento fue mas largo de los que les pareció a los chicos, y cuando se separaron se quedaron con ganas de otro, pues Fab y Neal se acercaban por la escalera, así que Remus se despidió y se perdió escaleras abajo.

Los tres Ravenclaw entraron a la tranquila y cálida sala común. Neal subió al cuarto de los chicos mientras que Fer y Fab se quedaron el la sala sentadas junto a Annie, Sean y Alex.

-y… ¿Cómo te fue con Remus?- preguntó Annie como si tal cosa.

-Si, de pronto ya no estaban.- Alex estaba entre molesto y alegre.

-Bien.- se limitó a decir Fer.

-Vamos Fer, Neal y yo los vimos hace un momento.- Fab quería saber si ya era su novia o no.

-Si, solo me acompañó hasta el retrato, es todo.

-¿Y en la tarde?- Alex no cambió su tono.

-Caminamos un poco y perdimos la noción del tiempo, es todo.

-No te creo, Fer, ya dinos.- Annie quería saberlo tanto como los demás.

-Supongo - dijo ya enfadada- que tú puedes no decirme lo que sí pasó con Malfoy y yo tengo que decirte lo que no pasó con Remus.- Todos la miraron asombrados.- Hazme el favor de no molestarme con eso. Y tu –dijo mirando a Alex.- eres mi mejor amigo, pero no tolero el que solo te preocupes por mi cuando se trata de chicos y citas. Tu – se dirigió a Sean.- tienes suerte de que no seamos tan cercanos por que no tengo nada que reclamarte, y tú- le dijo a Fab que la miraba con sorpresa.- llegas de pronto al colegio con una sonrisa en el rostro diciendo que todo esta bien, de pronto te deprimes y no explicas que es lo que te pasa, y para colmo de males te robas a mi mejor amiga. Buenas noches.- y fue velozmente hacia las escaleras.

-Tiene razón.- dijo Alex pasados unos segundos.- Ni siquiera he podido hablar con ella sobre por que está así desde el verano.

-La verdad si.- Sean los miraba.- y lo dogo por todos.

-¿Qué?- Annie lo miró con sorpresa y reproche.

-Explícate¿quieres?- Fab estaba consternada.

-Piénsenlo: mi relación es con Annie, ahora también con Fab, pero nunca fui muy cercano a Fer, tu no le contaste de lo de Malfoy y es obvio que aún le molesta eso. Y Fab… en el verano estabas bien y ahora estás más bien triste. Ella siente que la estamos sacando de nuestras vidas, y no es cierto que lo hagamos, pero no podemos cambiar lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo.

-Mejor hablo con ella.- Fab se perdió escaleras arriba.

-¿y tu?- Alex miraba seriamente a Annie.

-Yo nada; se supone que estábamos bien y ya habíamos hablado de lo de Malfoy, si ella no lo ha superado, no tiene que reprocharme.- se cruzó de brazos y no se movió más.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Fab vio a Fer sentada en su cama con las rodillas abrazadas y la cabeza gacha.

-Claro, también es tu cuarto.- dijo sin levantar su mirada.

-Perdóname.- Fer levantó el rostro para verla.- Se que llegué como una completa extraña a invadir tu espacio, pero también tienes que entender que es difícil para mi. Es un ambiente muy hostil, y yo no estoy lista para esto. La verdad tienes razón sobre mi actitud, pero no debes juzgarme por eso; yo… yo perdía a mis padres, los asesinaron y por eso me mandaron aquí, pero no quise decirle a nadie, además Dumbledore me pidió que no dijera nada.- Fab platicó esto dando vueltas a la habitación.

Cuando mencionó el asesinato de sus padres, Fer se inmutó y no supo que decir. Cuando hubo terminado, Fab se sentó frente a Fer esperando que dijera algo. Fer solo la abrazó. Fab derramó un par de lágrimas mientras duró el abrazo. Final mete, Fer habló:

-También perdí a mi padre,- y se separaron.- pero ni siquiera está muerto, de pronto una noche no llego a casa, fue comenzando el verano. Hoy fui a Hogsmade, por favor no preguntes como llegué, el caso es que lo vi y no supe que hacer… me dijo que no debería estar ahí... pero ciertamente el tampoco. Quería decirle a Dumbledore o a mi mamá pero ¿Cómo les explico que estaba en Hogsmade?

-Tienes razón, suena extraño que fueras cuando se canceló la visita.

-Al menos las dos ya contamos que es lo que nos sucede¿no?

-Si, y por favor, si te sientes excluida una vez más, dímelo. No me gusta que te sientas así.

-Gracias.- y se abrazaron nuevamente. Annie entró sin darle importancia a la escena y se sentó en su cama, abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche y comenzó a quitarse sus pulseras y anillos.

-Hola.- Fab miraba sonriente por haber resuelto el problema con Fer.

-Hola.- Annie sonaba seca y enojada.

-¿Qué pasa?- Fer la miró intrigada.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Annie mirándola.- pasa que un día me dices que me perdonas y que estamos bien, y una semana después me reclamas lo que según tú ya estaba perdonado. Te pedí una disculpa por lo de Malfoy y ahora me sales con que sigues molesta. Eso es lo que pasa.- Tenía razón. Le había reclamado algo que ya había perdonado. Fab se limitó a mirar.

-Tienes razón, perdóname pero… es que pasaron muchas cosas, y ciertamente no tenía derecho a reclamarte pero…

-Pero. Siempre hay un pero contigo.- Annie se recostó en su cama y miró el toldo.

-Annie,- fue Fab la que habló.- no quiero que pienses que no te apoyo, pero en cierta forma, Fer tiene razón.

-¿en serio?- Annie tenía un tono de sarcasmo.

-Si.- continuó Fab sin prestar atención al tono de esa pregunta.- ¿recuerdas cuando el gato de la señora Lonely mató a mi rata Squilo? Tú viste cuando pasó, y sin embargo no me lo dijiste, tal vez por protegerme o por que no querías que me pusiera triste por el, sin embargo fue mas cruel cuando tu madre te obligó a decírmelo.¿no?

-La verdad es que…- trató de decir Annie

-La verdad es relativa,- la interrumpió la chica.- y yo creo que tal vez deberían dejar el asunto del tal Malfoy en el pasado… como a Squilo¿no?

-Creo que Fab tiene razón.- dijo Fer mirando sus tenis negros.

-Así que… ¿olvidado?- dijo Annie que la miraba sentada en su cama.

-Claro.- y las chicas se pusieron en pie para concluir este capitulo con un abrazo.

CONTINUARÁ

Para Edna, porque en ocasiones llegamos a discutir… pero ahora todo es maravilloso.  
Holis... espero que les guste el capi, y ojalá me sigan. Porfis dejen sus revews. XoX


	14. La carta

El domingo por la mañana, Fer y Remus tenían su cita habitual en la biblioteca. Fer se levantó temprano muy entusiasmada y se metió a bañar. Las otras chicas seguían profundamente dormidas. Al salir del baño, buscó la ropa muggle que mas le gustaba: tomó una falda que le quedaba arriba de la rodilla color negra con la costura anaranjada, una blusa entallada color naranja, calentadores negros y sus tenis habituales. Trató en vano de peinarse diferente para la especial ocasión, pero se dio por vencida al poco tiempo y lo dejo en una coleta. De accesorios se puso un broche de un hada anaranjada en el cabello, su cadenita plateada de la luna y una pulsera plateada simple, aretes que hacían juego con su brocha del cabello. Se delineó los ojos como siempre, tomo sus libros y salio de la habitación. Cuando bajaron por las escaleras, se topó con Sean que miraba por la ventana de la sala común que daba al lago.

-Hola.- dijo sonriente la chica.

-Hola bonita enojona.- Fer había olvidado por completo lo que había hecho el día anterior.

-Sean, lo siento. Creo que no me sentía bien.

-Oye, tranquila. Todos explotamos alguna vez.- y la abrazó. Ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que ver a alguien en la biblioteca, Sean supo que ese alguien era Remus, pero no le dio importancia al asunto.

Fer salió del retrato de Sr. Cadogan y se dirigió nerviosa hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando llegó, trató de calmarse un poco y fue hacia la mesa en la que siempre estaba con Remus. El ya estaba ahí.

-Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho.- dijo sentándose en su lugar habitual.

-No, descuida.- y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bueno¿con que comenzamos?

-Adivinación¿te parece?

-Lo que tu quieras está bien.- Ambos sonrieron u comenzaron el estudio.

Pasados unos minutos, Remus cerró su libro sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Hay algo que no me queda claro.- dijo mirándola.

-¿Qué cosa?- ella dejo abierto el libro sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué Snape te molesta tanto con eso de ser una "sangre sucia" y tu papá estaba en una colonia mágica?- el trató de no sonar agresivo por lo que habó en un tono liviano.

Ella respiró profundo antes de contestar:

-Mi madre es muggle, y mi padre es mago… bueno… el que era mi padre.- dijo tomando nuevamente el libro.

-Perdona que te lo preguntara pero es que me dejó intrigado.

-Descuida, no importa.-

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo más?

Esta vez ella dudó un poco.

-Claro.

-¿Qué pasó ayer en el pasillo?- Ella dejó el libro en la mesa nuevamente.

-¿Hablas del beso?

-Si, el beso.

-Pues no lo sé, por que me gustas y yo a ti también… y no sé.

-y¿ahora que va a pasar?- el chico la tomó de las manos.

-Pues no se¿tu que quieres que pase?

-Yo… quisiera estar… contigo pero… ¿y tu?

-Yo… también.- y se besaron nuevamente. Esta vez lo disfrutaron más, al menos hasta la interrupción.

-Valla, valla.- Snape los miraba de pie desde el otro lado de la mesa.-parece que florece un nuevo amor.

-Cierra la boca Snape.- Remus estaba que echaba fuego por los ojos.

-Tan insolente… tan patético… como Potter.

-¿Que quieres Snape?- Fer trataba de no provocar pleito.

-Nada que te involucre Sangre sucia.

-Cuidado con lo que dices.- Remus se había puesto en pie y amenazaba al Slytherin con su varita.

-¡Lo que me faltaba¡que insolencia¡Amenazar a otro estudiante en medio de la biblioteca!- la bibliotecaria los miraba con enfado.- Márchense los dos ahora mismo.

Fer ayudó a Remus con sus cosas y salieron a prisa no sin antes de que Remus chocara "accidentalmente" con Snape, y se dirigieron hacia el jardín de la fuente frente al vestíbulo. Ahí se encontraron con Sirius, Alice, James y Xiw que platicaban amenamente sentados en el césped. Estos, al ver llegar a la pareja de la mano, se inmutaron y trataron de disimular que ya lo habían notado.

-Hola chicos.- Sirius tenía un dejo de extrañeza.

-Hola.- dijeron al unísono la pareja.

-¿Qué hay?- Alice y Xiw miraban hacia Fer.

-Nada nuevo.- dijo esta sin darle importancia.

-Eso dicen.- le susurró James a Xiw que dejó escapar una risita de nervios.

-¿escucharon la noticia?-Dijo Alice para dar un giro a la conversación.

-¿Cuál de todas?- Sirius tomo un aire relajador recostándose en el césped.

-A Malfoy lo declararon el perdedor de Slytherin por lo de Annie Geler.

- ¿En serio?- Dijo fer que ya estaba sentada con Remus en la banca frente ellos.

-Parece ser que alguien de Gryffindor corrió la voz por el castillo y desde hoy es oficial.

Todos miraron a Sirius.

-No me miren así… yo no fui.- dijo sentándose de nuevo.

-Es verdad, no fue el.- James provocó que todas las miradas se posaran en el.- Fui yo.

-¿Tú?- Dijeron todos a coro.

-Si¿Qué tiene de malo?- dijo el moreno como si tal cosa.

-Amor,- dijo Xiw mirándolo a los ojos.- ¿Por qué te entrometes tanto?, sinceramente, no es tu asunto.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Remus que acariciaba el cabello de su chica que se había recostado en su regazo.

-Vamos chicos, a Malfoy le importa mucho lo que dicen los demás de el. Es mejor lastimar sin orgullo.

-Eso es cierto.- Todos miraron a Fer, ya que no creían que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

-¿Qué?- Alice la miraba consternada.

-La verdad¿que mejor manera de hacerle sentir como un perdedor, que el que todos se lo digan?

-En eso tiene razón.- dijo Sirius recostándose nuevamente.- Era lo que queríamos¿no?, darle en el orgullo.- todos asintieron menos Xiw, pero nadie lo notó.

Pasaron bastante más tiempo hablando de Malfoy y las cosas que habían hecho durante cinco años que llevaban de conocerlo. Cuando dio la hora del almuerzo, los seis se dirigieron hacia el gran comedor. Alice y Sirius se sentaron junto a Peter y Lily en la mesa de Gryffindor, James se sentó junto a Xiw en la mesa de Hufflepuff, y Remus acompañó a Fer en la mesa de Ravencalw junto a Annie que estaba frente a Fab, Sean, Alex y Neal. Todos miraron curiosos a la pareja pero no hicieron ademán de ello.

Cuando el correo llegó, a Remus le entregaron un ejemplar de "El Profeta", Sean recibió una carta de sus padres, Fab una de sus tíos en Francia, y Fer y Annie, una carta sin firma. Esto extrañó a todos y quisieron saber de que se trataba, por lo que las chicas guardaron sus cartas. Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Fab y Neal salieron y se dirigieron a la sala común (al parecer se estaba entendiendo), Fer y Remus fueron hacia el jardín de la fuente, y Annie, Sean y Alex fueron hacia el lago; aquí nos dividiremos y contaremos lo que sucedió en cada carta:

En la sala común:

-¿No abrirás la carta?- preguntó Neal amablemente.

-Si.- y comenzó a abrirla.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- y apartó la carta.

-¿Por qué nunca recibes carta de tus padres?-Fab dudó.- Está bien… si no quieres responder mejor me voy.- se puso en pie.- ¿sabes algo?, creí que nos entendíamos y teníamos confianza, pero veo que tu no lo crees así.

-Espera.- dijo ella poniéndose en pie.- es que hay algo que quiero contarte.- y así, le contó al chico lo del asesinato de sus padres.

Neal la escuchó atento sentado junto a ella; cuando hubo terminado, le pidió una disculpa y juntos leyeron la carta.

En esta, los tíos de Fab le preguntaba por su estancia en el colegio, y le decían que aún no había ningún posible sospechoso por la muerte de sus padres, lo cual enfureció a la chica, pues quien hubiera sido, podría hacer lo de nuevo.

En el lago:

-Abre la carta Annie- Alex estaba ansioso-, quizá es de una admirador secreto.

-O de un acosador.- Sean hizo burla al comentario del otro chico, el cual se puso en pie y comenzó a perseguirlo alejándose de Annie: momento perfecto para abrir la carta.

"no he tenido tiempo de hablarte, además de que has estado evitándome. Quisiera explicarte lo que pasó. El lunes a las cinco te espero en nuestro lugar especial si me das la última oportunidad. Sinceramente: Lucius Malfoy"

-Caramba.- pensó la chica. ¿Debería asistir¿y si solo empeoraban las cosas¿y si era parte de su plan?- ¿Qué debo hacer?

-Veo que abriste la carta.- Sean había regresado. A lo lejos, Alex luchaba con un árbol en el que se había enredado gracias a Sean.

-Si.- dijo ella tratando de esconderla.

-y… ¿Qué dice¿de quien es?

-Nada… de nadie.- ya no pudo esconder su nerviosismo.

-Annie- dijo con tono mas serio-, dime de quien es.

-Ya te dije que de nadie.

-¡Accio!

-¡Dame eso!

-Si no es de nadie no te importará que lo lea.- la abrió y la leyó.- ¿piensas ir?

-Muy mi problema¿no?- le arrebató la carta y salió corriendo hacia el castillo

En el jardín, Remus y Fer se envolvieron en besos un rato hasta que la carta calló de la mochila de Fer. Ambos se separaron y Remus la recogió.

-¿piensas leerla?- dijo tendiéndosela a la chica.

-Si, a lo mejor es algo importante.- y la abrió.

Comenzó a leerla. Cuando terminó, no dijo nada, solo la dejó ahí y derramó un par de lágrimas. Remus tomó el trozo de pergamino y leyó:

"Mi niña, mi solecito de día y mi luna de noche, esto es para ti: Tu madre y tu están mejor sin mí; desde hace unos meses no dejo de pensar en ustedes, sin embargo, ahora están mejor. Los rumores son ciertos, él está aquí formándose, pero tu madre y tú deben estar a salvo de el. No digas a nadie que me viste ni en donde, y espero no verte aquí otra vez sin la autorización de Dumbledore. Atentamente, tu padre."

-Fer… yo…- comenzó a decir Remus.

-No digas nada, sólo abrázame.- y comenzó a llorar.

Así pasaron un buen rato. A la hora de la comida, Fer y Remus pasaron al salón de menesteres donde disfrutaron de una tarta rellena de queso, jugo de calabaza y helado de guayaba. Cuando terminaron, Fer comenzó hablando de quiditch y terminaron besándose. No volvieron a mencionar al padre de Fer.

CONTINUARÁ

Espero les gustara este capi: vienen mas encuentros, magia y conflictos. dejen sus revews que serán bien recividos. kiss kiss, Annie .

A Alexaner, por estar algún día y seguir estando, por los días, las fiestas e incluso, las lágrimas… te extraño.


	15. Y luego… ¿Qué?

-¡No Annie! No puedes ir después de lo que te hizo.- Fab trataba de hacerla entrar en razón mientras Annie iba de aquí para allá arreglándose.

-Descuida, no pretendo volver con el, solo quiero que vea lo que perdió.- por último, sacó la chamarra azul que aún conservaba.

-Bien, ve. Pero Sean y yo estaremos cerca. Si te hace algo, ahí estaremos¿bien?

-Gracias.- sonrió y la abrazó.- dile que estaremos donde el perro, él entenderá.- y salió del dormitorio.

Pronto, Fab había bajado a la casi desierta sala común, y se encontró con Neal que bajaba de los dormitorios de los chicos.

-Neal¿has visto a Sean?- dijo apresurada.

-Está arriba¿quieres que…?

-Gracias.- y sin dejarlo terminar subió a toda prisa.- Sean- dijo al entrar viendo que el chico estaba sentado en su cama.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo este poniéndose en pie al ver la agitación de la chica.

-Annie irá con Malfoy, tenemos que estar cerca,- dijo jalando al chico fuera de la habitación y escaleras abajo.- dijo que estaría donde el perro, que tu entenderías, vamos.

-Fab¿podemos…?

-Ahora no, te veo luego.- y cruzaron el retrato y se dirigieron al lago.

Cuando llegaron a las cercanías, Annie estaba sola. Les mandó un saludo con la mano y se sentó en el césped mirando hacia el lago, como lo había hecho tres veces antes en el mismo lugar.

Fab y Sean se alejaron un poco para no ser vistos pero sin perder de vista a Annie que esperaba impaciente la llegada de su ex.

Cinco minutos después de las cinco, Annie tenía pensado marcharse cuando Malfoy llegó.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza, en verdad, perdóname y gracias por venir.- dijo sin tocar a la chica para que no se sintiera invadida.

-Oye, viene por que quería darte esto.- y se desató la chamarra de la cintura y se la tendió.

-Así que¿no me darás una última oportunidad?- dijo sin tomar la chamarra.

-No. No quiero escuchar nada de lo que quieras decirme.- su voz era fría y seca.

-Annie, por favor, solo déjame hablar.- la mirada de Malfoy le inspiró un sentimiento extraño entre compasión, lástima y cariño.

-Bien, pero rápido.- dijo sentándose nuevamente con la chamarra en la mano.

-Grandioso.- dijo el chico y se sentó frente a ella.- No espero que me creas, pero la verdad es que en un principio todo fue para ganar puntos con los chicos Sly, pero llegó un momento en el cual ya me importabas demasiado. En serio te quiero, pero entiendo si no quieres hacer nada después de esto. LA noche del perro negro, estaba dispuesto a conseguir esos treinta puntos de… bueno no importa, pero estando ahí, me di cuenta de que yo no merecía ninguno de los puntos que me dieran por ti. La verdad es que me importas mucho, pero si no me crees… tal vez deba no volver a molestarte.- miró hacia el césped.

Annie lo miró y tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas. Tomó aire.

-Espero que entiendas que tu y yo no podemos tener nada.

-¿Por qué?- el chico la miró con temple

.Por que ya no te creo. Perdona, y toma.- le tendió la chamarra nuevamente.

-Consérvala, así tal vez recuerdes que en algún momento todo salió bien.-tomó el rostro de la chica y le dio un corto y tierno beso. Luego se puso en pie y se perdió de vista. Annie solo se quedó ahí.

Fab y Sean seguían algo alejados.

-¿Nos acercamos?- la chica preguntó.

-No lo se. Tal vez quiera estar sola.

-¿y si quiere que estemos con ella?

-No lo se.- ambos dudaron un momento

-Acerquémonos, yo si nos dice que quiere estar sola, nos vamos.- ella salió antes de que Sean reparara en ello. Ambos se detuvieron detrás de Annie que lloraba en silencio.

-¿Annie?- dijo Fab al fin.

-En verdad quiero creerle, pero es solo que ya no lo quiero.- giró su cara para ver a los chicos.- Ni siquiera se si en verdad lo quise.

-Pero- dijo Sean sentándose junto a ella. Fab lo imitó-, si en verdad no lo querías¿Por qué anduviste con el?

-Tal vez por lo que él me hacía sentir.

-¿por como te sentías con el?

-Si. Era tan lindo y tierno pero… es que no se si lo quiero.

-Si tienes dudas- Sean le paso un brazo por los hombros-, será mejor que ya no lo veas otra vez. No quiero que te haga daño.

-Descuida. Él cree que es mejor que no nos veamos de nuevo.

-Que hombre tan extraño.- Fab recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Annie y se sumieron en un silencio por un rato.

Pronto llegaron Fer y Remus de la mano hasta ellos.

-Bien-dijo Remus-, ya los encontramos.

-Gracias.- Fer sonrió.

-Ahora, tengo que encontrar a los chicos¿te veo en la cena?

-Claro.- y le dio un corto beso en los sabios.

Remus se fue y Fer se sentó con los chicos. Estos la miraron esperando una explicación.

-¿y bien?- se atrevió a decir Fab.

-¿Qué?- Fer se hacia la des entendida.

-Has estado así con Remus desde ayer.- dijo Sean con atrevimiento.

-¡Ah!, eso.

-Si, eso.- dijo Annie ya intranquila.

-Bueno, el sábado me dijo que yo le gustaba.- dijo como si tal cosa. Hubo una pausa

-¿y luego?- Fab quería los detalles.

-Y le dije que me gustaba.- nuevamente la hizo de emoción.

-¿y…?- Sean ya quería saberlo.

-Y nos besamos.- los tres expresaron su alegría con una sonrisa silenciosa.- y ayer formalizamos la relación.

-Muchas felicidades.- dijo Annie abrazándola.

-Gracias.

-Esperen un momento.- Las tres chicas miraron a Sean.- ¿Qué no te gustaba Black?

-¿Sirius Black?- Fab miraba intrigada a las otras dos chicas.

-Si.- dijo Sean.- y a Annie le gustaba Lupin, hasta donde yo me quedé.

-¿enserio?- Fab las miraba extrañada.

-Bueno…, es que…- Fer no sabía por donde empezar.

-Cuando yo salía con Malfoy me di cuenta de que Remus miraba mucho a Fer, y luego ella y yo acordamos que ella saldría con él…

-Además que yo noté que Sirius buscaba mucho a Annie.

-Que revoltura.- Fab desvió su mirada hacia el cielo.

-Ustedes las chicas son muy complicadas.- dijo Sean mirándolas extrañado.

-¿apenas te das cuenta?- dijeron las tres chicas al unísono.

A la hora de la cena, las tres chicas y Sean entraron al Gran Comedor. Fer se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde localizó a Remus y lo saludó con un apasionado beso. Annie y Sean se sentaron con Alex al final de su mesa, mientras que Fab se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Neal.

-Hola.-dijo ella sonriente.

-¿ahora si?- dijo él con desdén.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo extrañada la chica.

-Hace un rato quería hablarte y te fuiste con O'Conor muy de prisa.

-Ah, eso. Discúlpame, es que teníamos que hacer algo.

-Si, lo noté.- Su voz era seca.

-Neal¿Qué ocurre?- lo miró extrañada.

-Nada.- dijo secamente.

-No te creo. Creí que nos entendíamos.

-Si, pero tu y O'Conor…

-Solo somos amigos.

-Si, claro.- dijo con sarcasmo. Bebió un sorbo de café.

-Neal, me importas, y Sean es solo un buen amigo de la infancia. En verdad quiero pasar mas tiempo contigo.

-¿Por qué no te creo?- se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se dispuso a salir del Gran Comedor.

-¡Neal!- la voz de la chica atrajo la atención de varios.- ¡No me dejes hablando sola!

Neal giró hacia ella con y paso decidido se acercó. Dejó sus libros sobre la mesa, tomó el rostro de la chica y la besó. Tomó sus libros nuevamente y se marchó dejando a Fab congelada en su puesto.

Los demás se quedaron impactados por la escena, algunas chicas suspiraron y Fab alcanzó a escuchar un comentario de una niña de segundo año:

-que suerte tiene de que Neal se fijara en ella y la besara.

Fab reaccionó y se sirvió un emparedado de queso y jamón y un poco de café con leche. Le dio una mordida al emparedado, dio un sorbo a su taza y salió del Gran Comedor con paso decidido ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos. Llegó al retrato del de Sr. Cadogan y se detuvo:

-¿Sr. Cadogan?

-Dime linda.- dijo el retrato mirándola.

-¿Cómo me veo?- y modeló.

-sencillamente encantadora.- respondió sonriente.

-Gracias. "Colacuerno dorado".

-Correcto.- y la chica entró por el retrato hacia la abarrotada sala común. Buscó a Neal sin éxito, así que se dispuso a subir al cuarto de los chicos. Ahí estaba Neal guardando unas cosas en su baúl.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- dijo la chica con un dejo de enfado.

-¿Qué?

-Llegas, me besas y te marchas. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-¿No crees que tardaste mucho en darte cuenta?

-Ese no es el punto¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Creí que era obvio.

-Explícalo para mi "mente pequeña" que no entiende.- Fab estaba cada vez más enojada.

-POR QUE ME GUSTAS

-NO ME GIRTES

-¿CÓMO NO TE DISTE CUENTA?

-¡CLARO QUE ME DI CUENTA!

-¡¿Y…?!

-¡¿CÓMO QUE Y…?!

-¡PUES TU!

-¡TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS!-y lo besó. Esta vez el beso fue más largo y apasionado. Ella sujetaba el cuello del chico mientras que el tenía sus manos en la cintura de ella. Pronto, Sean y Alex subieron por la escalera hacia el dormitorio y al ver la escena, se quedaron congelados por un momento. Luego, Alex rompió la escena:

-Lamento interrumpir -los chicos cortaron el beso- pero creo que ya es tarde para que estés aquí, Fab.

-Si –dijo ella y sin más se retiró.

Cuando llegó al cuarto de las chicas, Miriam, Regi, Fer y Annie estaban ahí. Les contó lo sucedido en el comedor y en la habitación; ellas escucharon atentas.

-Pero¿ahora que?- dijo fer cuando hubo terminado.

-¿Cómo que qué?

-¿andan, o que?

-Caray, pues… no lo se

CONTINUARÁ

Hola hola: perdonen la tardanza, se que no ya pretexto, pero espero que los igan y que les guste mucho. Dejen sus revews que serán leidos y aceptados. Los amo. Besos


	16. Romántico invierno

El trimestre siguió pasando para dar la entrada al frío y blanco diciembre. El concurso había colocado a la cabeza a la casa de Gryffindor, sin embargo, los merodeadores y sus seguidores se habían dedicado a perder esos puntos, y para colmo, los que iban a la cabeza por la copa de la casa eran los de Slytherin.

Neal y Fab no formalizaron su relación. De hecho no habían hablado mucho. Remus y fer tenían una relación buena, aunque habían pasado dos lunas llenas y no le había dicho que era un hombre lobo. Malfoy trataba de evitar a Annie, cosa que a ella no le no le molestaba, sin embargo, cuando se topaban por accidente, el le dirigía una mirada que ella interpretaba como que la extrañaba. Por su parte, Sirius buscaba todas las maneras posibles de coincidir con Annie, pero ella se hacía la difícil. James y Xiw la pasaban bien, pero él seguía muy clavado con Lily, quien había rechazado a muchos chicos para concentrarse a los exámenes de Timos.

La semana antes de las vacaciones de Diciembre, tuvo lugar la tercera prueba del concurso para los chicos de quinto año. Realizarían un Raly conjunto en el que habría ocho estaciones en el castillo, y se calificaría la velocidad y la correcta realización de las tareas:

Brian salió del Gran comedor hacia la enfermería a toda velocidad: preparó con éxito un antídoto y regresó al Gran Comedor para dar salida a Delia, que se dirigió hacia la torre de astronomía. Ahí tuvo que reacomodar unos mapas planetarios. Le dieron media puntuación por un error y corrió de nuevo al Gran Comedor; era el turno de Sirius. Corrió hacia los invernaderos a recoger unas hierbas, tardó algo de tiempo pero logró conseguirlas todas, equivocó el camino de regreso lo que le izo perder tiempo, le entregó las hierbas a Annie, quien se dirigió a las mazmorras al aula de pociones.

Colocó las hierbas en los frascos nombrados. Equivocó 2 y le bajaron puntos. Corrió de regreso al gran comedor para dar salida a Grace. Subió al aula de Transformaciones donde tuvo que transformar copas en diferentes cosas. Erró un encantamiento y corrió de regreso. Snape se dirigió hacia Encantamientos en muy corto tiempo, logro hacer levitar 7 objetos al mismo tiempo y corrió de regreso. Alice tuvo que dar una vuelta al castillo en su escoba, lo cual fue pan comido para la rubia y dejó marcado un tiempo fabuloso. Por último, Alex corrió hacia el linde del bosque y regresó montando un hipogriffo.

Las puntuaciones dejaron a Hufflepuff en primer lugar con 37 puntos, a Gryffindor y Ravenclaw con 35 y a Slytherin con 30.

Nuevamente, Snape y Delia estaban molestos por el resultado obtenido, y Snape no dudó en hacerle ver a Delia que había sido su culpa el bajo puntaje ocasionando que varios de quinto hicieran burla a la situación. Por su parte, Grace y Brian quisieron celebrar en grande, sin embargo no lograron convencer al profesorado.

-Después de la desastrosa celebración de Peter Pettigrew, no daremos más permisos. Es todo.- dijo McGonagall al haberle planteado la situación.

-No se preocupen- dijo Slughorn tiempo mas tarde a 2 de sus alumnos favoritos.-, ya arreglaremos algo.

Al día siguiente, el profesor comenzó a repartir las invitaciones de su fiesta de Navidad: Grace y Brian estaban invitados, así que Grace se encargó de que Peter asistiera. Otros que también recibieron invitación, fueron Lily, Remus, Neal, Fab, Sean y Xiw: Lily invitó a Alex, quien aceptó felizmente; Remus a Fer, ya que era su novia; Sean y Alice y Xiw a James. Neal quería poner celosa a Fab, así que invitó a Annie, pero el que mas celos sintió fue Sirius, por lo que convenció a Fab que lo invitara.

Y así pasó la última semana antes de navidad, todos murmuraban y comentaban sobre la fiesta de Slughorn como si tal cosa, y ya se rumoraba que Neal iría con Annie y que Fab iría con Sirius.

El día de la fiesta, las chicas de Ravenclaw se arreglaban, exceptuando Miriam, ya que no había sido invitada, y no le importaba, ya que estaba enferma y prefería descansar ese día, ya que a la mañana siguiente emprenderían el viaje a Londres para las fiestas.

-¡Sal del maldito baño ahora mismo!- Regi llevaba mucho tiempo en el cuarto de baño y Annie necesitaba ducharse.

-¡Ya!-dijo saliendo con una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-¿quieren tranquilizarse?- Fab estaba tratando de alisar su cabello sin éxito.

-Déjalas, están nerviosas.- Fer daba los últimos detalles a su maquillaje, y Regi comenzaba a vestirse con una falda larga, sandalias y blusa gris escotada.

-¿quieres que te ayude, Fab?- Miriam veía que Fab estaba a punto de la desesperación, así que quiso ayudar.

-Si fueras tan amable.

-Claro.- y con un simple hechizo, logró que el cabello castaño de Fab estuviera completamente alisado.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- fer se miraba en el espejo sorprendida.

-Mi madres es muy vanidosa, y me enseñó algunos hechizos simples para esta clase de cosas.

-Tendrás que enseñarmelos pronto.

-Con gusto.

-¡Es tarde!- Annie salió del cuarto de baño muy carrereada con la toalla.

-Tranquila.- dijo fer colocándose la cadenilla plateada que siempre usaba.

-Si, -repuso Fab mientras maquillaba sus ojos.- que tu eres la única persona puntual en todo el castillo.

-Y a ustedes no les sobraría un poco de puntualidad.

-Cálmate por favor.- Regi estaba sujetando su cabello en una coleta.

Cuando por fin estuvieron listas las cuatro chicas, bajaron con alegría y un poco de nerviosismo. Fab tenía un vestido rojo entallado que Neal encontró encantador. Fer iba con un vestido tornasolado en tonos de morado y violeta. Su peinado era sencillo pero le encantó a los chicos. Annie tenía un vestido de coctail azul con un entrelazado en la espalda. Neal le lanzó un cumplido, pero sus ojos estaban posados en Fab. Alex, Neal, Sean y las cuatro chicas se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo, ya que, por ser una fiesta tan grande, sería en el Gran Comedor. Al ver llegar a Fer, Remus corrió hacia ella y le dio un beso apasionado, le lanzó un par de cumplidos y entraron. Sirius miró a Annie pero no dijo nada; por el contrario, besó la mano de Fab provocando el enojo de Neal y entraron. Annie y Neal los siguieron, y pronto, todos estaban adentro.

La fiesta estaba bastante tranquila, música en tono medio y muchas mesas donde charlar. Slughorn deambulaba en todo el lugar para platicar con los alumnos. Lily y Alex lograron escabullirse un par de veces pero para no parecer groseros, platicaron con él un buen rato.

Conforme la noche iba avanzando, las parejas comenzaban a bailar, y de nuestros amigos, los primeros fueron James y Xiw. En un momento, Sirius logró cambiar de pareja con Neal, y así, todo iba viento en popa.

Todos andaban bailando con sus parejas cuando Neal se atrevió a hablar:

-¿Qué pasó con nosotros?

-¿nosotros?- Fab lo miraba contrariada-, no hay nada entre nosotros.

-Pensé que te gustaba.

-Me gustas, pero…- y no terminó.

-¿Por qué no podemos ser novios?- dijo el chico después de un rato.

-No lo se

-No lo somos por que no quieres.

-No, más bien por que no me lo has pedido.- puntualizó con un déjo de rudeza.

Se miraron por un momento

-Fab- aligeró el tono-¿quieres ser mi novia?- ella sonrió.

-Si.- y lo besó.

-Parece que rindió Fruto.- Sirius y Annie miraron la escena.

-Si, la verdad es que ambos se tardaron.

-Si, y no veo por que nos invitaron a nosotros si ellos se gustan tanto.

-Piensa que de no ser por ellos, no estaríamos aquí.

-Tienes razón.

-Vaya, vaya- Snape se acercó con Delia-, parece que las casas se mezclan. Si fuera tú, Geller, cuidaría de no juntarme con Black, ya que es un traidor de su familia.

-Cállate- dijo Sirius- si no quieres que tu acompañante piense que estás con ella por conveniencia.- los Sly se alejaron.

-Es un estúpido- espetó Annie

-Si, pero yo mas- La chica arqueó una ceja-, por como me tienes.

-Explicate

-que me gustas, Annie

-¿eh?- arqueó mas la ceja.

-Ya lo dije y no me obligues a repetirlo.

-Caray… pues… gracias- y perdió su mirada.

-No hay de que.- hubo una pausa- ¿puedo besarte?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué si te puedo besar?

-Los besos no se piden, se roban.- y se alejó a una mesa. Sirius la siguió, le tapó los ojos y la besó.-

- Listo-dijo destapándole los ojos- ya lo he robado.

-Más te vale que me lo devuelvas.- y lo besó nuevamente

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Listo. El único ff del que pude rescatar el archivo. Ya esta, y espero que les guste. dejen revews. kiss kiss 


	17. Una navidad llena de sorpresas

Una navidad llena de sorpresas

**Una navidad llena de sorpresas.**

Las chicas de Ravenclaw se levantaron muy temprano y de muy mala gana a empacar todo en los baúles, ya que esa mañana regresarían casa durante dos semanas para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.

Fab pasaría las fiestas con Annie, ya que habían sido muy buenas amigas desde la infancia y a pesar de que Annie no sabía de la muerte de los padres de Fab, se habían propuesto pasar las mejores fiestas juntas; solo que Fab no contaba con que Dumbledore y el ministerio de magia había hablado con los señores Geler sobre dicha muerte. Fer estaba algo triste, ya que sería la primera navidad que pasaría sin su padre, pero conseguiría pasarlo fabuloso en compañía del resto de su Familia. Regi y Miriam pasarían las fiestas con sus respectivas familias al igual que Fer.

En el cuarto de los chicos, las cosas eran más o menos similares: Sean pasaría las fiestas en su casa, pero gracias a que vivía cerca de donde Annie, podría pasar tiempo con las 2 chicas de su infancia; Alex esperaba poder visitar a Lily en su casa, pero no vivían nada cerca, así que se complicarían las cosas. Los padres de Neal habían decidido pasar las fiestas en Japón, por lo que él se quedaría en donde Sean, quien lo había invitado cordialmente para que no lo pasara solo en la escuela.

Mientras tanto, en Gryffindor, Lily regresaría a su casa las dos semanas a preparar los Timos, y tal vez salir con Alex algún día. Los padres de Alice recibirían a muchas personas en su casa, por lo que dormiría en casa de su vecino: James, quien tenía como inquilino a Sirius. Mindi y Jaz pasarían juntas las fiestas en un campamento en Alemania. Remus regresaría a su casa, sin embargo había planeado pasar mucho tiempo con su chica, al igual que Peter, quien no había terminado de solucionar los problemas con Grace, por lo que quería aprovechar todo el tiempo fuera del colegio.

James y Xiw no podrían verse en las vacaciones, ya que ella viajaría a Francia con la familia de su padre.

Cuando los alumnos abordaron el expreso, James y Peter fueron al vagón donde solían estar los de Hufflepuff para buscar a sus respectivas novias, y ya que al encontrarlas, estaban en el mismo compartimiento, los chicos pasaron. Xiw recibió a si novio efusivamente, lo que le agradó, por el contrario de Grace que recibió a Peter secamente pero no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa. Brian, que había acompañado a las chicas hasta ahí, se sintió mal tercio, por lo que salió del compartimiento. Peter y Grace hablaban en voz baja para que Xiw y James no los escucharan, sin embargo, ellos estaban muy ocupados espresando su amor como para escucharlos.

Remus encontró a Fer camino al vagón de los prefectos y desde ese momento no se separaron. Neal hizo su guardia rápido y temprano para poder estar con Fab la mayor parte del tiempo de regreso. Cuando entró a su compartimiento, encontró que estaba en compañía de Annie, Sirius y Alex. Al entrar, Fab lo saludó efusivamente y trataron de convencer a Alex de que pasara el camino a casa con Lily. Éste abandonó en compartimiento cuando se sintió incomodo viendo a los chicos besándose.

Al llegar al andén 9 ¾, los chicos se despidieron de sus respectivas novias. Alex y Lily prometieron se escribirían, y de ser posible se verían en el caldero chorreante; y así, todos partieron a sus respectivos destinos.

La primera semana en casa de los Potter fue muy grata para los 3 chicos. Alice les ayudó a los chicos a comprar un par de regalos para sus chicas:

-Los chicos no saben detallar un regalo.- les decía mientras envolvía los obsequios con un leve movimiento de varita. Luego, ella encontró los regalos para Sean y sus amigos.

Lily y Alex pudieron pasar una tarde en el callejón Diagon. Annie, Fab, Neal y Sean pasaron mucho tiempo en la casa de los Geler, que por cierto, Fab habló con los señores para que fueran discretos acerca de la muerte de sus padres. En ocasiones, Sean y Annie preferían alejarse de la feliz pareja.

En fin, que cuando llegó la navidad, todos recibieron grandes sorpresas, y muchas buenas, y otras no tan buenas noticias.

Fer despertó muy Temprano gracias al ulular de una lechosa que había entrado por la chimenea del salón, tomó la nota y, sin abrirla, comenzó a abrir sus regalos: Alex le envió un juego de aretes para su cadenita con la luna de plata, Annie le mandó un libro de "fantasía y realidad en el mundo de la Magia", Sean prefirió unas simples pulseras azules con la nota "la noche es más linda que noche", frase de una poetisa Francesa que había muerto años antes. Fab le envió una carta en la que le deseó felices fiestas y le agradecía todo el apoyo que le había brindado en el último trimestre, y Remus le envió una pulsera dorada con cuatro lunas plateadas en cada fase lunar que le encantó. Se dispuso a leer la carta que había llegado esa mañana, y vio que no tenía firma:

"Cariño, me sorprendió que no respondieras la primera carta que te envié. De verdad necesito saber que estás bien. Por favor, cuida a tu madre, y ten cuidado de todo. Necesito que seas precavida cono lo que haces, a donde vas, con quienes estás y por favor, cualquier comportamiento extraño de las persona que son cercanas a ti házmelo saber. Me haría muy feliz el verte de nuevo, pero quiero que estés en el colegio el mayor tiempo posible… ya no hay muchos lugares seguros y Hogwarts es uno de ellos.

Felices fiestas cariño. Con amor, tu padre."

Regresó a su habitación con la carta en la mano, tomó un trozo de pergamino y sumergió una pluma en el tintero para escribirle una respuesta a su padre. Por más que pensaba que podía escribirle para navidad, lo único que le venia a la cabeza eran frases como "¿Cómo pudiste abandonarnos de esa manera?" o, "tal vez estaríamos mas seguras si no te hubieras marchado sin avisar", incluso algunas ofensivas como "que carazos estas haciendo que no estas en casa para navidad", y tanta era su presión que prefirió no contestarle a su padre, si no pedirle a Remus unas horas de su tiempo para poder desahogarse… con otras palabras:

"Hola, bonito. Me encantó tu regalo. Mi padre escribió de nuevo y no se que hacer. Espero verte pronto, un beso. Fer"

Utilizó la lechuza que su padre había enviado y permanecido en el calentador Muggle por el frío, y antes de que anocheciera el día, Remus llamó a la puerta.

-Hola linda.- le dijo viendo la sorpresa en su rostro.

-Remus, que sorpresa, pasa por favor.- y entraron en el salón.

-Gracias por el libro.- le dijo el chico tomando asiento.

-De nada, solo un libro por si llegaras a necesitarlo para los exámenes.- dijo con poco entusiasmo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, es solo que todo esto de mi papá en Hogsmade y ahora la nota que me envió esta mañana… no me siento muy bien.

-¿podrías mostrarme la nota?

-Claro, espera un momento.- Fer subió por la nota dejando al Merodeador algo impaciente. Cuando bajó, le tendió la nota.

Remus la leyó detenidamente un par de veces, la dobló y la colocó en la mesa de centro.

-Es extraño- dijo al fin-, ¿lugares seguros?, ¿comportamientos extraños?, esto suena a…- y se quedó sin habla.

-Remus, se que suena extraño- dijo mirando el sofá.- pero quiero que sepas que mi padre no haría esa clase de cosas… no al lado oscuro.

-Yo no dije eso.

-Pero es a lo que suena- volvió a los ojos de su chico-, comportamientos gracias a los conjuros, y lo de los lugares seguros, cada día se hacen menos… Debí quedarme en el colegio.

CONTINUARÁ

Para Maci … por escuchar, conocer y apoyar a esta tan loca mujer … gracias por todo.

Los amo

Besos


	18. La mejor cita parte 1

La mejor cita (parte 1)

**La mejor cita (parte 1)**

El día después de navidad, Alice y Sirius se dieron una vuelta a casa de Annie para salir en una cita triple: Annie y Sirius, Alice y Sean y Neal y Fab. Aquel día coincidió con la visita de Alex a casa de Lily, lo que mantuvo a la pelirroja contenta, pero Alex tenía sus propios planes para su cita: por fin le diría que le gusta.

Alex y Lily caminaron un buen rato calle abajo hablando de sus cenas navideñas y los regalos que habían recibido.

-Me gustó mucho tu regalo: "La mejor bruja ha sido de padres Muggles", fue un lindo detalle.

-No hay de que, espero que logres ser mejor que ella. Lo vi en el aparador y supe que era para ti, y gracias por "el manual del mago o bruja perfecto".

-Es solo un detalle.- dijo sonrojada

-Grandioso detalle.- le sonrió.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos al caldero chorreante?

-Seguro.- y dieron vuelta en una esquina para dirigirse hacia ahí.

-Tengo Tengo antojo de un helado.- Annie y los demás estaban en la cálida casa de los Geler.

-¿helado?- Sirius la miró extrañado.

-Niña - dijo Sean acariciando el cabello de alice, que estaba recargada en su hombro-, estamos en la mitad del invierno, ¿quieres un helado?

-¿Qué tiene?- Sirius la abrazó

-Te vas a enfermar.- le susurró al oido.

-¿Por qué no- intervino Fab que estaba recostada en el regazo de Neal- tomamos algo de nieve de la ventana y le ponemos un poco de jugo de calabaza?, así tendrás helado de calabaza.- ese comentario provocó la risa de todos los presentes.

Cuando hubieron cesado las risas, Alice tuvo una gran idea:

-¿y si damos una vuelta por el callejón Diagon?

-Gran idea.- dijo Sirius poniéndose en pie.

-Está muy lejos.- dijo Fab con cara de agotamiento.

-Vamos por la red Flu al caldero chorreante.- dijo Neal. Fab dudó.

-Fab, ¿vienes un momento?- la señora Geller estaba en la cocina ciando hablar de ir al callejón.

-Claro.- se levantó y fue con ella.

-Estaba pensando que podrías ir con ellos para despejarte un poco. Te servirá de distracción.

-Si, gracias.- respondió sonriente.

-En verdad lamento lo de tus padres.- dijo pausadamente

-Yo también.- en su rostro se pudo ver una sombra

-Mejor vete antes de que nos echemos a llorar ambas.- y salió para reunirse con los otros.

Los chicos ya estaban frente a la chimenea listos para partir.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Annie al verla salir de la cocina.

-Nada.- tomo la mano de Neal.- ¿nos vamos?

-Yo primero- Sirius entró en la chimenea- "caldero Chorreante".- y se fue

Cuando llegó al Pub, le sorprendió ver a Lily y a Alex en la mesa mas cercana a la chimenea. Hizo caso omiso a su presencia y miró a la chimenea para ver llegar a Annie que cayó de sentón. La ayudó a levantarse y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-¡Alex!- la chica había reparado en su presencia-, Lily, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien.- dijo el chico.- Hola Black

-Hola. Evans, un gosto verte.

-Gracias.- no pudo decir que también era un gusto por que ciertamente no lo era. Fab y Alice fueron las siguientes en llegar. Lily se alegró de ver a Alice y la abrazó efusivamente. Luego llegaron Sean y Neal que fueron a besar a sus novias.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Alex a Sean y Annie

-Vinimos a dar una vuelta al callejón.- dijo Sean sujetando la mano de Alice.

-¿no quieren venir?- le preguntó Annie que estaba siendo abrazada por Sirius.

-No gracias. Prefiero pasar un tiempo con ella… a solas.- dijo casi en susurro para que no lo escuchara la pelirroja.

-¿Por qué?- Sirius arqueó una ceja

-Le gusta Lily.- le explicó Annie

-que gustos tan extraños.- dijo muy ligero de equipaje

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por que tu eres la niña mas linda de todo Hogwarts.

-Que lindo eres.- y lo besó

-Black- volvió Alex- perdona si te lo digo, pero eres un maldito cursileto.- todos rieron mientras sirius se ponía casi tan rojo como el cabello de Lily.

Pronto, los chicos se marcharon al callejón dejando a Lily y Alex solos nuevamente

-Que gusto verlos a todos, ¿no crees?

-Si.- dijo Alex nerviosamente

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Nada.- dijo aún mas nervioso.- es solo que…- y no dijo más.

-Es solo que ¿Qué?- Lily notó un tono extraño en el chico.

-La verdad necesito tu ayuda.- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-¿Qué ocurre?, sabes que estoy para ayudarte.- le tomó las manos y le regaló una sonrisa.

-Digamos que me gusta una chica.

-Ajá, ¿puedo saber cuál chica?

-este… no por ahora.- y desvió la mirada.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿Cómo es ella?

-es inteligente, linda, lista, bella, es perfecta.

-y, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-El problema es que es algo reservada, introvertida, y no se como decirle que me gusta.

-Podrías solo decírselo.- dijo como si fuera muy obvia la respuesta.

-Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo hubiera hecho, créeme.- hubo una pausa.

-¿quieres mi opinión?- alex asintió.

Porfín vería como conquistarla, y si estaba dentro de lo posible en esos momentos, lo haría sin pensarlo demasiado, pero ¿Cómo saber si ella le correspondería?

-Mira, a mi me gustaría que pasara en una situación meramente cotidiana.

-¿Cómo?- Alex arqueó una ceja

-Si, por ejemplo: en la escuela, estudiando y de pronto se rompe un silencio con un "te quiero" o un "me gustas", considero un momento muy románticamente cotidiano.

-Creo que ya comprendo tu punto, pero, imagina que estamos en… Hogsmade, ¿Cómo?

-Bueno, no creo que se reanuden las visitas, pero…- Lily pensó por un momento.- Podrías invitarla al café, y a conversar. Cuando ella tome confianza puedes preguntar, en plan de amigos, si está interesada en alguien del colegio, y si no te quiere decir quien es, lo más probable es que seas tu. Si te pregunta por que quieres saber, le dices que te gusta y listo.

-Parece muy sencillo como para que lo sea.

-Créeme, las mujeres somos complicadas, pero no para esas cosas. Siempre se siente bien que alguien te diga que le gustas, y si no está interesada en ti, al menos lograrán ser amigos y ganarás más tiempo para conquistarla. Siempre es más simple así.

Alex repasó todas aquellas palabras en su cabeza mientras Lily hablaba y planeando el momento perfecto para dar un giro a la conversación, y lograr preguntarle si ella estaba interesada en alguien. Cuando Lily terminó de explicarle, ya tenía una vaga idea de cómo seguir.

-¿Cómo conoces tanto?

-Llevo casi cinco años con Alice en la misma habitación, y a ella solo le ha interesado Sean en ese tiempo, así que chico que la invitaba a salir, ella les decía que no estaba interesada de una manera muy sutil.

-¿y tú?- logró comenzar con ese punto.

-¿yo?- Lily tomó un tono de nerviosismo que Alex notó.

-¿estás… interesada en alguien?- le dio un sorbo a su té.

-Si… bueno… hay un chico… tú sabes.- y desvió la mirada

-¿puedo saber quien es?

-Es solo un chico.

Alex analizó lo que había ocurrido: al preguntarle si había alguien de su interés, se puso nerviosa, esquivó su mirada y no le dijo quien era, eran tres buenas señales, así que solo había que dar el último paso.

-¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Lily

Listo, esa era una cuarta señal que Lily había apuntado en la explicación: ya todo estaba hecho.

-Lily, necesito decirte algo muy importante.

-Claro, dime.

Decidió cambiar de opinión, y en el último momento no le dijo lo que sentía.

-bueno, mas bien es una pregunta. Quisiera saber si ese chico del que hablas está interesado en ti… o sea, a lo mejor no te lo ha dicho, pero ¿tu como lo ves?

Lily se puso más nerviosa aún.

-Es un lindo chico, un gran amigo, pero creo… no, no lo creo, está interesado en alguien más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿te lo ha dicho?

-No aún, pero se que es así.

-quizás esa chica seas tu.

-Tal vez, pero nunca me lo va a decir.- miró hacia el fondo de su taza.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- el chico arqueó una ceja.

-Es muy tímido. Pero realmente me agrada, y me gusta mucho, y quisiera tomar valor y decírselo yo, pero tengo miedo.

-¿a que diga que no?- Lily asintió levemente.- Lils, no puedes vivir con ese miedo toda tu vida… -" y yo tampoco" pensó.- Lily, espero que entienda por que hago esto, pero es que… en… en verdad…- Lily lo miró con los ojos levemente cristalizados. La chica comenzó a acortar la distancia para besarlo.-… Lily yo…- y se acercó-… me gustas…

-Lo se…- fue lo último que se escuchó justo antes de que ella terminara de acortar la distancia y se hundieran en un romántico beso.

CONTINUARÁ

Para Fab y Ben … por que son los mejores amigos que pude conseguir en ese ambiente, y por que los adoro, y por que espero que lo suyo dure mucho.

Los amo

Besos


	19. La mejor cita parte 2

La mejor cita (parte 2)

**La mejor cita (parte 2)**

Al salir del caldero chorreante hacia el callejón, las tres parejas caminaron por el la calle nevada.

-Vamos por un helado.- Anne trataba de jalar a todos para conseguir su helado.

-Que no niña. Te vas a enfermar.- Sean estaba ya arto de repetírselo.

-Calma los dos- dijo Fab como toda una mediadora-, vamos por un par de cervezas de mantequilla.

-La verdad no se me antoja una.- repuso Sean

-A mi tampoco- lo apoyó Alice-, vamos por un café y vamos más tarde al bar.

-¿Y el helado?- insistió Annie.

-¡Que no!, terca. Te vas a enfermar.- Sean la regañó.

-Esperen- dijo Sirius tomando a Annie de los hombros para evitar que golpeara al chico-, ¿Por qué no van ustedes por el café y yo llevo a esta niña por su helado?, nos veremos luego en el Caldero chorreante.

-Escucha Black, si Annie se enferma…- comenzó a decir Sean

-Yo buscare algo para que se alivie.- lo interrumpió el chico.- Nos veremos mas tarde.

La pareja caminó calle abajo dejando a los cuatro chicos atrás. Unos cuantos metros mas adelante, Annie soltó el brazo del chico, tomó algo de nieve de la acera y la arrojó hecha bola contra la cara de su acompañante. El chico se quedó inmóvil por un momento mientras ella reía.

-¿te crees graciosa?- él tomó otro poco de nieve y la arrojó contra el rostro de la chica, mas ésta logró cubrirse a tiempo.

Pronto corrieron lanzándose nieve el un a otro por toda la calle. Cuando Annie se cansó, tomó asiento en una banca frente al banco. Sirius, que conservaba una bola de nieve en la mano, se sentó junto a ella.

-¿ya tuviste demasiada nieve o aún quieres tu helado?- dijo mirando hacia la acera de enfrente.

-Aún lo quiero.

-Pues te lo compraré si llegas antes que yo.- le tronó la bola de nieve en la cabeza y echó a correr. Ella le siguió.

Cuando Sirius llegó, esperó unos segundos antes de que Annie le diera alcance y entraron.

-Descuida, que aún te lo compraré, aunque no hallas llegado primero.

-Gracias lindo- y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

El lugar estaba casi vacío exceptuando por dos chicas en la mesa del fondo y tres chicos en el mostrador. Uno, moreno de ojos grises fue el que les atendió.

-¿Qué les ofrezco?- dijo sonriendo

-Dos dobles de caramelo- dijo Sirius.

-Claro, en un momento están, si gustan tomar asiento… hay mucho lugar.- y los tres dejaron salir una corta risa.

-Gracias.- repuso Annie y se sentaron en una mesa cerca del mostrador.

-¿Cómo supiste que me gusta el helado de Caramelo?

-O'Connor me dio unos cuantos datos sobre ti.- dijo como si tal cosa.

-Caray, espero que no hablara de más

-Descuida, solo me ayudó con ciertos detalles.

-¿ah, si?, ¿Cómo cuales?

-Servidos.- dijo el chico que había tomado la orden de la pareja y puso los dos helados en la mesa- Disfrútenlos.

-Gracias.- dijeron al unísono los chicos.

-Pues me dijo- prosiguió el chico- que te gusta mucho la música y de todo tipo, que tu color favorito es el azul, que te gusta mucho y te puede matar el caramelo, y la comida italiana y que te encantan las estrellas.

-Excepto cuando…- comenzó a decir la chica.

-… cuando se trata de astronomía.- la interrumpió Sirius. También lo sé.- ambos rieron por lo bajo.

-Sirius

-Dime linda.

-¿Por qué yo?

-¿Qué?- arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mi?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, es que se que has salido con chicas mas bonitas y…

-Espera- la interrumpió-: diferentes, sí, mas bonitas, no.- Annie se sonrojó y miro hacia si helado- Te contaré algo gracioso.

-¿Qué tan gracioso?- inquirió con una sonrisa regresando a sus hermosos ojos.

-A lo mejor no tanto, pero… Bueno: cuando tu salías con Malfoy, yo trataba de acercarme a ti, y tu, pues… siempre me diste largas…

-¿vas a reprochármelo?- Annie no sonó molesta, mas bastó para el chico ver su rostro para ver que se había equivocado de palabras.

-No9, espera. James y los chicos apostaron a que yo no lograba salir con alguna Gryffindor. Pues bien, perdí, pero no por ellos, si no por ti.

-¿Me culpas por hacerte perder una apuesta?- esta vez sonó sarcástica la pregunta.

-LA verdad es que si- y le tomó las manos-, si no fueras tan hermosa yo no me hubiera fijado en ti, y no me hubiera esforsado tanto en que salieras conmigo. Por el contrario, hubiera logrado salir con una Gryffindor y hubiera ganado dicha apuesta.

-Supongo que debo sentirme halagada.- dijo con un tono de broma.

-Hablo en serio, Annie. Perdí la apuesta, pero gané algo mejor… mucho mejor.

-¿ah si?- lo miró más seriamente

-Si.

-¿Qué?

-A ti.- Annie se ruborizó y desvió la mirada.- Me encanta cuando te sonrojas y evitas mi mirada

De pronto le recordó a alguien más. Su mente le llevó el rostro de Malfoy en ese momento: él la miraba y le decía "linda"; luego se fundían en un largo y apasionado beso; luego abrió los ojos y estaba en la heladería y no en el lago, con Sirius y no con Lucius. Su rostro se sombró.

-Annie, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó con preocupación.

-Perdona Sirius… es solo que…- Y NO DIJO MÁS.

-Annie… mírame- la chica miró los hermosos ojos de su galán () y él notó que los ojos de Annie se habían humedecido-, dime que es lo que pasa.

-Sirius… me gustas mucho…- se detuvo

-… ¿Pero?...- dijo incitándola a seguir con la frase.

-Pero todo esto es muy extraño.

-¿a que te refieres?

-A que hemos estado cinco años juntos y solo hasta ahora reparaste en que existía.

-Lo se, pero… las cosas eran diferentes.

-¿en que sentido?- estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima pero logró contenerla.

-En que yo solo buscaba ser popular y que las chicas me siguieran… ahora no es así

-Eso dices ahora, conmigo, pero ¿qué con tus amigos?

-Con ellos no hablo de ti, no como lo imaginas. Annie, eres la mejor chica con la que he salido hasta ahora… y espero que puedas verme como Sirius, y no como la sombra de tu relación con Malfoy.- Sirius se recargó en la silla y miró al techo del lugar buscado algo que decir.- Tal vez si fuéramos solo amigos… por ahora…

-Sirius, lo siento, tienes razón. Tu solo has sido lindo conmigo y yo… perdona.- dijo la chica volviendo a mirar su helado.

-Descuida, entiendo- dijo sin despegar los ojos del techo.

-Sirius, yo no quiero solo ser tu amiga.

-¿Qué?- volteó hacia la chica.

-Que todo iba bastante bien hasta ahora, y no quiero que un feo recuerdo lo arruine

-Annie, yo…- intentó decir

-Sirius, solo Quero que entiendas que esto es algo difícil para mi.

-Y yo quiero que sepas que no quiero ser el clavo que te saque a Malfoy

-Descuida, no será así.- dijo mirando nuevamente los ojos del chico- Eres lo mejor que tengo.

-Y tu la niña mas linda.- y le tomó las manos nuevamente.

-Gracias Sirius

-Es la verdad.- ella le regaló una sonrisa.- Por cierto, gracias por enviarme la foto de la fiesta de Slughorn (regalo de navidad en la que estaban ellos dos en la fiesta, y ella dándole un beso en la mejilla)

-No me lo agradezcas. Considero que saliste muy bien en esa foto

-Tú estuviste muy linda. Me gustó tu vestido azul

-Gracias. Me ayudó Fer a comprarlo en el verano.

-No cabe duda de que tienen muy buen gusto.

-Lo dices por que me gustas- y soltó una risa.

-Si, también.- y ambos rieron un buen rato.

-No, ya, volviendo al tema… a Fer le gusta Remus… no es el mas guapo pero es lindo- y soltaron una corta risa.

-Sirius, eres un lindo.

-Y tu toda una estrella.

-Gracias

-Solo que no quiero que seas una fugaz.- y sonrieron.

Cuando hubieron terminado con el helado, salieron a la aún nevada calle y se dirigieron hacia la librería para no vagar en vano por el callejón.

-Mira ese.- dijo Annie señalando un libro del aparador.

-"Como saber si es o no la persona ideal", ¿lo quieres?

-No, yo no me guío por lo que dicen los libros.

-Entonces que sea a tu criterio.- La tomó de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Annie solo se dejó llevar por el momento.

CONTINUARÁ

_Les dejo este nuevo capi lleno de romance y confesiones inesperadas... espero lo hallan disfrutado y que lo critiquen... LOS AMO_

_Este es para Deneese, por que cambiaste mi vida, aunque no fuiste quien la iluminó._

_BESOS_


End file.
